Blind Faith, Blind Love
by Angelsmile
Summary: Now the Epilogue is up! The END! Please read and review! This the final end. Creoso Amar, will be deleated soon!
1. Prologue

Hi people!  This is my newest piece of work.  Hope that you all love it and I hope that you will leave a review! Although this is just the prologue, please stay with me!  Have a good day!

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters, locations, etc.  I do own Keola, Aniond, Tarwen and any other characters you don't recognize. 

Elvish Translations at the end of the chapter.

The prologue takes place before the War of the Ring.  A long time.

Blind Faith, Blind Love

"Keola! We need to leave!"  The lady inside the house turned at her husband's far off call.  Clutching the small bundle to her chest, Keola sped out of the small house and into the woods.  Her feet making no noise against the leaf-strewn ground.

"Keola! Up here!"  Keola looked up into a tree to see her husband, Aniond, balancing perfectly on a branch.  Reaching up, Keola grabbed another branch with her one free arm and pulled herself up close to her husband.

The couple clung to each other as a group of orcs passed by below.  Both clasped hands and held their breath.  Finally, the orcs veered off and away. Letting out a small sigh, Keola carefully uncovered the precious bundle that she held so close to her chest.

Two bright blue eyes stared up at her and Aniond.  A small hand reached out and latched onto Keola's long finger.  A small tear fell down the elder's face.

"Little Tarwen. My Tarwen," she whispered, not daring to raise her voice.

"Keola! We must get to Rivendell!" Keola looked up to Aniond. "Lord Elrond will shelter all of us. Lothlorien is too far away for us."  Keola nodded, knowing her husband was right.  Her home, Lothlorien, was much too far away, especially with Tarwen, who was only a few months old.  Aniond knew Rivendell and Lord Elrond would most certainly give them shelter.

The couple sped through the trees, springing from one branch to another. They traveled for many hours until the buildings of Rivendell came into sight.

"Let us try to walk on the ground for a while," said Keola.  Aniond reluctantly agreed and lowered himself down to the ground then turned to help his wife down.  Tarwen let out a cry just then, causing both parents to jump.

"Hush, Tarwen. Uuma dela*," whispered Keola. She gently bounced the bundle, causing the top part of the blanket to fall back, revealing the child's blonde hair and pointed ears, like that of her parents.

"We must move quickly, melamin*," said Aniond, his arm wrapped around his wife's waist, gently tracing his daughter's fair features.  "Most likely the orcs that attacked out house followed us and might have heard Tarwen's cry."

"You're right, elf!" The couple swung around to meet the sight of 15 orcs behind them!

Aniond pushed his wife and babe behind him as he drew his twin knives, his mind set on what he was about to do.  The orcs advanced on them, moving quickly. With a fierce battle cry, Aniond threw himself at the group, his knives flashing in the sunlight.  He chopped an orc head off, and slit the throat of another before they started to overtake him.

"Keola, run! Get to Rivendell! Save our child!"  Keola watched in horror as her husband fell underneath the group of orcs, before fleeing as fast as she could towards Rivendell.

Her breaths became ragged from her tears. Keola's feet moved swiftly across the ground as her arms held tightly onto Tarwen.  Twigs and roots, along with branches scratched Keola from head to toe.  Looking back, she saw 10 of the orcs following her!  Finally, she was close enough to yell to the guard at the gate.

"HELP! Yrch*!"  The guard nodded and started blowing on a horn, sounding for help.  Keola prayed that they would come in time.

All of a sudden, a burning lace of pain in her side overtook Keola's thoughts, causing her to loose her footing.  She tumbled along the ground before finally stopping near an old tree.

She first looked to Tarwen, praying that her daughter was all right.  When Keola saw that Tarwen was bruised, but fine, she let out the breath she had been holding. Looking down to her side, Keola saw half an arrow was lodged into her.  By the drowsy feeling she was having, Keola knew that the arrow had been poisoned.  She only had a few minutes of life left in her.

Keola slowly undid the necklace that hung from her neck.  Gently picking up Tarwen, Keola placed the necklace around her daughter's neck.  The pendant of a maiden holding a sword with an aquamarine stone in the hilt grew wet with Keola's tears falling down her face.

"This has passed from a mother to her eldest daughter for many generations, my dear.  Now, it is yours, my beloved Tarwen."  Keola gently pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead before clutching the babe to her chest.

//Please. If anyone can hear me. Please give my daughter a new chance at life. Please, I beg you. With all my heart, I ask you. // In a flash of light, Tarwen as gone from her mother's arms.  The elf lady smiled before falling limply to the forest floor. Her prayers had been answered.  Keola thought only one thing as she heard the approaching sound of horses.

//Tenna' ento lye omenta, Tarwenmin*//

That is it!  Prologue all over.  So what do you think?  Really good? Really bad?  Tell me please! Any flames will be sent to warm the homeless.  If you do flame, beware of me and my gwathel*, The Zephyr.  Bye-bye!

Elvish Translations:

Uuma dela= Don't worry

Melamin=My love

Yrch=Orcs

Tenna' ento lye omenta, Tarwenmin=Till next we meet, my Tarwen

Gwathel=sister

Also-

Tarwen= high maiden

Keola= the life

Aniond= just made this one up, made it mean= Protector


	2. Meet Bridget and Tragedy

Hello! This is the first official chapter of "Blind Faith, Blind Love." I am sooo excited for this story! I already have the first 6 chapters laid out.  So, hurry up and read. Oh yeah, and also review please!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own Bridget, Serge and her family. Please ask before taking.

Meet Bridget and Tragedy 

"Bridget! Bridget, wake up!" The 15-year old girl groggily rolled over in her bed, pulling the covers over her head.  Her mother, Judy, sighed and kept shaking her. "Bridget Marie Winters, wake up! There's no school today."

"I know, that's why I'm sleeping," came a mumbled reply.  Judy humphed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, then I guess we can just not celebrate your birthday in the next few months. What did you want? Oh, that's right, a ring was it? Or a necklace?"  That did it.  Instantly, the girl was sitting straight up, her blonde hair all out of place.

"You wouldn't even DARE!"  Judy smiled at her daughter's response.

"I knew that would work.  Now, your clothes are on the chair. Breakfast is in 5 minutes."  With a small kiss, Judy got up and left the room.  Bridget scooted out of her bed and moved over to the chair in the corner of her room.  Picking up a piece of clothing, Bridget allowed her sensitive fingers to identify the clothing.

"Oh, the cat shirt. Good choice mom."  Bridget pulled the shirt over her head, and then slipped into the jeans that were also out.  Grabbing a brush off her dresser, Bridget hurried out her door and down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon entering the kitchen, Bridget smiled at the smell of eggs, toast and sausage cooking. Reaching out, she tried for a chair, but it wasn't there!  Remembering what her parents and siblings did over the weekend, Bridget smacked herself hard on the head.  Judy turned from her place by the stove.

"What's wrong, Hun?"

"Where is the chair?"  Judy smiled as her daughter moved around the kitchen, hands out in front of her.

"Two steps left and one up."  Bridget followed her mother's words and was soon plopped in one of the many chairs around the large kitchen table.  "Forget your stick again?"

"Yeah, it's up in my room. But I wouldn't need it if you guys had decided to not rearrange the entire kitchen, the one weekend I'm gone!"

"I'm sorry, dear. We thought it would be fun."

"Sure. Can you do my hair for me? I don't feel like breaking my arm again."  Judy smiled, remembering what had happened the last time Bridget tried to do her hair.

"Sure, no problem." Judy wiped her hands on her towel and walked over behind her daughter. Taking the brush, she began smoothing out Bridget's mid-back, blonde hair.  Bridget sighed at the feel of the bush smoothing away the constant headache that insisted on nagging her right behind her eyes.  Judy smiled at her daughter's response. That smile faded at she thought back through Bridget's 15 years.

//Was it only six years ago that Bridget had her accident? She seems so well adapted right now. // Quickly moving her fingers, Judy braided her daughter's hair and tied it off.

"Thanks mom," said Bridget.  Judy just squeezed Bridget's shoulders and moved back to the stove.

"Mom?" Judy turned back to her daughter.

"What honey?

"What where you thinking about?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because when you were doing my hair, I tried talking to you, but you seemed to be on a different planet."  Judy sighed, knowing her daughter was right.

"Sorry, Bridge. I was just thinking about your accident."  Bridget lowered her head slightly at the memory.

She had only been 10 when it happened. She could remember Dae's frightened whinny and the car's blaring horn.  Bridget gently touched her eyes at the memory of waking up to darkness.

Judy watched her daughter go off down memory lane.  She could almost remember the deep blueness of her daughter's eyes before they were covered with the gray of blindness. Judy knew she would have to tell Bridget sometime.  Sighing one last time, Judy scooped up the eggs in a dish, grabbed the toast and walked over to the table.

"Ok, eggs at 10 and toast at 2.  Sausage will be at 11 in a minute." A shrill cry from the next room caused Judy to pause in her talking.  "After I take care of your sister."  Bridget mumbled her thanks and filled her plate with eggs as her mom moved into the next room.  After hearing her sister, Lily, calm down, Bridget resumed eating as her mom came back into the kitchen. Noticing the blank look on Bridget's face, Judy grew worried.

"Bridget? Honey are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine." A bark from the front hall made both turn their heads down that way.

"Serge and your dad are back," commented Judy.  Bridget smiled and went back to her food. A wet nose and a large head made her stop eating, her fork stopped halfway to her mouth.

"No, Serge. You're not getting any." The husky below the table whined, nudging his cold nose into Bridget's left hand, which rested upon her lap. "No Sergeant. No." Whenever his full name was used, Serge knew it was time to give up. Whining a little more, he laid down on Bridget's feet.

"Good morning, sunshine." Bridget smiled at her father's greeting and the use of her nickname. 

"Morning, daddy."

"Ryan, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Judy. With a surprised look, Bridget's dad followed his wife into the family room.

"What's wrong?" Judy turned towards Ryan, worry creasing her brow.

"We need to tell her. She needs to know."

"Can't we hold it off until her 16th birthday?"

"No! The note said to tell her two months prior to her 16th birthday. We need to tell her and give to her as well!"

"Give and tell me what?" Judy and Ryan turned towards the doorway.  There was Bridget, holding onto Serge's harness. "What are you guys talking about?"  Ryan looked over to his wife and nodded, showing that he was ready.  Judy, with tears in her eyes, just left the room, heading towards a back room.

"Dad? What's going on?" Ryan looked over to the girl he had called "daughter" for the last 15 years.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Ok." With Serge leading the way, Bridget walked over to the couch and sat down. "What's this all about?" Just then, Judy came back into the room, carrying a small box in her hands.

"It's about you, sweetheart," Judy replied, tears in her voice.

"What? Mom, why are you crying?" Confusion was written all over Bridget's face. Serge notice and laid his head on Bridget's lap.  Almost instantly, the girl began stroking the soft fur, finding the comfort spot right behind his ear.

"Now, Bridget. I don't want any interruptions while I explain this. Alright?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, sure Dad." Taking a deep breath, Ryan began his tale.

"Almost sixteen years ago, Judy walked outside to watch the stars come out, like she always did.  But while she was out there, she saw a bundle on the ground.  Only when she got closer, did she notice that it was an infant wrapped in a blanket.  So, being the kind lady she is, she picked up the babe and brought it inside the house.

When we unwrapped the blanket, there you were, all asleep and peaceful.  There was a note wrapped up in your blanket too. It asked us to take good care of you until your 16th birthday and to tell you of this two months before then.  You had this necklace around your neck.  The note told us to give it to you now."  With a nod to Judy, Ryan sat down in a chair.  Judy opened the small box she held and took out the necklace she had put in there all those years ago.

"Here, Bridget. This is yours." She place the necklace into Bridget's outstretched hand and sat down next to her husband.  Bridget's sensitive fingers roamed over the pendant of the necklace, memorizing the shape of the maiden and sword, along with every etch in the gold.

"So, you guys kept this from me for nearly 16 years. Didn't you even think about my feelings?"

"We thought it would be good for you. Besides, that's what the note said to do," explained Judy.  Bridget stood up and once again held onto Serge's harness.  Anger reigned on her face. 

"The note? The NOTE? I don't care about some stupid note! I care about who I am! I had the right to know all of this!" All the yelling caused little Lily to wake and now her cries vibrated throughout the house. Judy excused herself to go take care of her.  Bridget and her dad just stood there while Judy quieted Lily. A minute later, she came back with Lily in her carrier and bundled up.

"We need to go pick up your brothers," she said, her voice extremely soft. "Why don't you come with us? We could talk…"

"No! Just leave me alone!" shouted Bridget, her voice laced with fire, or so it seemed.

"Alright. We'll be back in about an hour," said Ryan, gently pulling on his wife's arm. Bridget sat down heavily on the couch and listened as all three left the house, concentrating on the cooing noises that Lily insisted on making.  The van revved in the garage and Bridget could hear the mechanical door close behind them.

For a minute, Bridget sat as straight as a ruler before laying completely out on the couch, her shoulders shaking as sobs raked her body and small tears fell from her eyes. Serge whimpered at his mistress' distress and nudged his furry head into her arm.  Bridget responded by angrily pushing him away.

"Go 'way, Serge. Lay down," she mumbled from the couch cushion.  Serge whimpered one last time before retreating to the corner and lying down quietly.  Bridget's sobs soon calmed and the girl fell into a gratefully welcomed sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later, Bridget woke up to Serge barking at something outside one of the front windows.  Holding a hand to her forehead, Bridget walked over to her loud dog.

"Serge, be quiet." The husky stopped barking and buried his head into her knees, whimpering slightly.

"What's wrong? Huh, boy?" A sudden knock on the front door caused Bridget to jump and Serge to bark. Placing a hand on Serge's harness, Bridget moved to the front door and opened it.

"Miss? Are you Bridget Winters?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Captain Johnson, Miss. Plymouth Police Department."

"Oh, sorry." Serge barked again and Bridget held on tighter to his harness.

"It's alright, Miss. I'm afraid I have some bad news." Bridget felt her stomach slowly knot.

"Yes?" she managed to gasp out.

"I'm sorry to say that your family has been in an accident."

"Are they okay?"

"They arrived at Memorial Hospital DOA."

"DOA?"

"Dead on arrival." Bridget felt her heart fall to her feet. The officer expressed his sincere apologies, but the young girl didn't hear a word. He handed her a packet to her, saying that the house was now hers and the bank's, until she turned 16. Bridget only nodded her thanks and closed the door after the officer left.

Bridget allowed Serge to lead her back to the couch, on which she collapsed upon. Thoughts raged through her mind as the packet dropped to the floor.

//Dead? They're dead? No, they can't be! I should have been with them! I was supposed to die! // Bridget lay on the couch, sobs consuming her once again.  Serge moved over to her again, this time climbing on top of her and laying his head on hers.  Both lay there for hours, mourning for the ones they had lost.

Hey there! Hope you guys are liking this story. If you guys have some improvements for me to make to this, just tell me. Leave a review or e-mail me at: angelsmile1506@yahoo.com

Bye and God Bless!

Angelsmile06


	3. Enter Fellowship and Windows

Sorry for taking a while on this one! Author's note at the end! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I only own Bridget and Serge. Please ask before taking. Thanks!

Enter Fellowship and Windows

Thunder boomed overhead and the pitter-patter of the rain could be heard falling onto the rooftop. Bridget shivered and pulled her blanket closer around her petite form.

"Big storm, eh Serge?" The husky barked twice before laying himself on his mistress' lap. Bridget smiled and ran a hand through the dog's soft fur.

"Glad to hear that you agree. Now, let's watch the morning news? Or hear, in my case." Again her dog barked. Bridget laughed and pressed the power button on the remote she held in her hand. The familiar tune of Channel 7 Morning news soon sounded through her sensitive ears. "Bring on the depressing news, Cheryl. She's a little weird, don't you think so, boy?"  Her husky just buried his head into Bridget's hand for his response. Instantly, the hand began stroking his head, finally finding that comfort spot right behind his ear.

"Spoiled dog," Bridget whispered before turning back to the news. Right then, a huge clap of thunder sounded, causing both figures on the couch to jump. A flash of lightning light up the early morning sky. Then, the power went out, plunging the house into complete darkness.

"Oh great," sounded Bridget. Serge barked in agreement. "Well, this is not so bad. For me, I mean. Now, what to do."

"Lads, where are we?" came a gruff voice. Bridget jumped completely off her couch and turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Who's there?" she asked. The girl didn't get an answer. Silence hung in the air for about a minute before a small, high voice asked,

"Who are you?" Bridget's head snapped to the direction that voice had come from.

"Tell me who you are first and what in the name of Heaven are you doing in my house?!" A growl from Serge, who stood in front of Bridget, caused the sounds of swords and a bow being drawn to echo through Bridget's ears.

"What is that creature?" Bridget paused for a second at this next voice. It reminded her of her grandfather, who died when she was only 5.

"He's name is Serge. He's my dog," she explained quickly. "Now, tell me who you are!" The voices didn't have any time to answer, for at that moment, the power came back on and the startled yelps of eight people, ranging from a deep baritone to a high-pitched scream.

"What is this devilry?" asked the old voice.

"It's called electricity," explained Bridget. "Names, and NOW!"

"All right, young one," came the same voice. "I am Gandalf the White. Others here are called, Aragorn of Gondor, Legolas of Mirkwood, Gimli and some hobbits; Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam." Bridget's mouth fell to the floor at the names.

//People from 'Lord of the Rings'! O my gosh! //  

"Lady?" The poor girl jumped at the sound of a voice right next to her, and very far down, by the way.

"Don't do that!" she said, placing a hand on her heart to slow it down. "What is it?" Pippin smiled at the girl's reaction. He was beginning to like her.

"Sorry, milady. But, what is your name? You now know all of ours."

"I'm sorry, my name is Bridget. Bridget Winters. And this," here she placed a hand on the now quiet Serge's back. "Is my dog, Serge."

"What is that strange contraption on his back?" Aragorn questioned. 

"It's his harness. So that when I want to go and take a walk outside, he can lead me and keep me on the path."

"Why do you need him, lass? Can't you see?" asked Gimli, curiosity on the edge of his voice.

"No, Gimli," whispered Bridget, slowing taking off her dark glasses she wore from time to time. "I can't see. I'm blind."

The entire group silently gaped at Bridget's answer.  Her eyes were completely cloudy gray, covering any speck of color they may have possessed. Bridget smiled when the silence reached her ears.

"Does this surprise you?"

"Well..um.." fumbled Sam.

"Yes," interrupted Gimli. Bridget could hear a few people nudge him and sharply whisper his name.

"That's alright. I get that reaction very often." A bark from Serge made Bridget turn around. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think your dog likes me very much, Lady Bridget," said Frodo, from behind the couch.

"He doesn't take very kindly to strangers. Sorry."

"Lady Bridget?"

"Bridget, please. I'm no lady." Legolas smiled at her modesty.

"Bridget, can you tell us where exactly where we are?"

"You are in Plymouth, Minnesota, in the year 2004, on planet Earth."

"Earth? Don't you mean Middle-Earth?" questioned Gandalf.

"Nope. Just Earth. No hobbits, wizards, elves, or dwarfs here."

"None?"

"Nada. Zero. If we did, this place would be a much nicer place." Bridget paused for a second, as if thinking about something. "You guys are still wearing your Middle-Earth clothes, aren't you?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" asked Frodo.

"Well, yeah. If anyone saw you in those clothes, they would call the cops on you. In other words, they'll think you're crazy."

"Well, what do we do?"

"Come with me, maybe some of my family's clothes will fit you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bridget led the group up the stairs and into the main hallway, with many doors leading off of it. She went to the first one on the right and opened it to reveal a room with a few bunk beds and many toys in buckets around the room.

"The hobbits and Gimli can have this room. Clothes are in the dresser in the corner. They should fit you all."

"Thanks!"

"Thank you!"

"Bye!"

"Thank you, Bridget"

"Aye, thank you lass."  The four hobbits and dwarf ran into the room and shut the door tightly. Laughing slightly, Bridget moved further down the hall. She opened another door, this time on her left.

"This was my older brother's room. His clothes should fit you, Legolas. Maybe you too, Aragorn, but I'm not too sure."

"Diola lle*, Bridget," murmured Legolas.

"Lle creoso*" All three in the hallway stared at the young girl, their eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "What? What I'd do?"

"You just spoke Elvish!" exclaimed Aragorn.

"Yeah, so?" No one answered her. "Whatever. Aragorn, the room next to that one, you can have. Gandalf, my parent's room is at the end of the hall. My dad's clothes should fit you. If you need more, just look in the closet. If any of you guys need help, I'll be downstairs." With that, Bridget turned and went back the way she had just come.

"Strange girl," commented Gandalf.

"Aye, strange indeed," replied Legolas, his voice slightly distant. Aragorn tuned to Gandalf, who just shook his head. All three then entered the rooms and changed out of their clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While they did this, Bridget called for two large pizzas to be delivered. Just after the delivery man left and Bridget set the pizzas on the kitchen table; the hobbits, Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf all came downstairs. 

"Where's Legolas?" asked Bridget.

"Still in the room," answered Aragorn. "He said something about not being able to get into his pants."  Bridget could barely hold her in laugh at this. Pippin next spoke up.

"Yeah, I had that problem too. That thing, a zipper, I think, kept hitting me." Be now, Bridget was almost turning blue with the mirth she held inside of her. A bark from Serge brought all back to reality. With a bound, he charged from his place in the kitchen, up the stairs and could be heard whining at one of the bedroom doors.

"What was that all about?" wondered Sam.

"I know. You guys just wait here. I'll be down in a sec." With that, Bridget set out for the bedroom she knew Serge would be in.

"Legolas? Can you open the door?" A turn of the knob told Bridget that the elf had done just that. "Did Serge come in here?"

"Yes, he was whining outside, so I let him in. He bounded in like his tail was on fire." Bridget sighed and moved over to the bed. Kneeling down, she reached under to try and grab her dog. A sad whimper came from the husky beneath the bed.

"Serge? Come on, boy," she said, reaching her hand further under. The dog only licked it and moved further under the bed. "I know that's it soon, but, Serge, come on out." Serge only whimpered.  With a sigh of frustration and defeat, Bridget sat back up and sat on her knees.

"I take it that he's not coming out?" questioned Legolas.

"Yeah. He did this last month too. Just wait a while. He'll come out when he gets hungry." Bridget stated to get up, but, being the clumsy girl she is, her foot caught on her brother's rug. With a yelp, Bridget braced herself for the hard pang of the floor. But it never came.

Instead, she felt two strong arms around her waist and the warmth of breath against her cheek.

"Are you alright?" whispered Legolas, concern in his voice.

"Yes. Just embarrassed to death, that's all." Legolas helped Bridget to her feet, his arms staying around her waist. Both stood there for about a minute before Bridget noticed and pulled away, her face a bright red. Moving over to the window, she gently pressed her fingers onto the cold glass.

"Have you looked out here yet?"  Legolas walked over to stand next to her.

"Yes, it's a beautiful view."

"Steven always liked this view."

"Steven?"

"My older brother. He would explain to me what it looked like."

"Have you never seen it?" Bridget closed her eyes as she slowly shook her head.

"No, we moved into this house after I went blind. I haven't seen one bit of this house or the acres out back." They stood in silence for a while until Legolas gently said,

"The rain still falls, creating a silvery blanked out over the world. Coating and soaking everything it encounters. The heavens continue to cry. To cry for someone who has lost all they love and has also lost their way."  Bridget turned her head towards Legolas, a smile gracing her lips.

"That was beautiful. Thank you for being my eyes."

"My pleasure."

"BRIDGET!" The young girl and elf jumped at the hobbit's voice from down the stairs. Bridget turned her head towards the slightly opened door.

"Yeah, Pip?"

"I smell food. Can we eat?"

"Hang on. I'll be down in a sec." Hearing Legolas chuckling next to her, she turned around. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Did he really scare you that much? Any higher and you would be flying!" Pulling a mock angry face, Bridget slapped Legolas gently on the arm.

"Well, I heard you jump just as high, mister elf. So, if I were you, I wouldn't be talkin'!"

"Amin hiraetha, Lirimaer*. May I escort you downstairs in order to redeem myself?"

"Stop calling me Lirimaer, and you can do almost anything." With a slight frown on his face, Legolas took Bridget's arm and led her to where everyone was waiting.

Elvish Translations:

Diola lle- Thank you

Lle creoso- You're welcome

Lirimaer- Lovely (Beautiful) one

Hey everyone! In honor of my 16th birthday, I have decided to update! Yeah!!!!!! Ok, just a little side note here, do you guys want 1 more or 2 more chapters to go up after this one? For tonight or tomorrow, I mean. Just leave it in a review or e-mail me. 

God Bless!

Angelsmile06


	4. Hello Pizza and Phone Calls

Hello! Hope you all are having a good day! Longer author's note at the end of the chapter. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR character, locations, etc. I do own Bridget, Serge, Dae and members of Bridget's family. Please ask before taking.

Hello Pizza and Phone Calls

Pippin cautiously sniffed the piece of pizza in front of him, with cheese melted and caramel colored grease flowing over the side. Poking it slowly, he pulled back at the slimy feel of it. Looking around the table, he found everyone else just like him; except for Bridget, who was almost inhaling her slice.

"Are you sure this is edible?" Bridget swallowed her bite of pizza before answering.

"Of course it is! Just try it before you judge it!" Merry slowly picked up his piece and bit a small part of it off. Silence reined the table as he slowly chewed it, swallowing hard. A smile came to his face as the taste of the pizza registered in his brain.

"It's delicious!" his mouth already filled with more of the modern food. (AN-Personally, I HATE pizza, but I thought maybe the Fellowship might have fun with it.)  Others around the table tried it and murmurs of approval went all around. Bridget smirked lightly.

"See? What I tell ya?" Legolas shook his head at Bridget's remark.

"Lirimaer*, you are impossible." Bridget turned her head towards Legolas.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Call you what? Lirimaer?"

"Yes, that!" Legolas smiled mischievously.

"Ok, I'll call you that!" Bridget slapped him lightly on the arm. The others around the table just looked on in silence and smiles as the two bickered jokingly. 

"Don't, or I'll sick Serge on you." Gandalf looked up from his half eaten slice of pizza to meet the clouded eyes of their hostess.

"By the way, where is that pet of yours?" Bridget picked up her glass and walked towards the fridge before answering.

"He's under Steven's bed. Don't worry, he'll come out when he gets hungry."

"Who's Steven?" asked Aragorn, stacking the plates from the table. Bridget slowly set her glass down on a nearby counter, her face turned away from the group.

"He was my older brother. Just turned 21 this past January."

"You speak in past tense, lass," said Gimli. "Did something happen to him?"  Bridget didn't reply, but only reached up into a cupboard and lifted down a big bag of dog food. After measuring out an amount and filling the bowl, she placed it on the ground next to the back door and slowly stood up. Taking a deep breath, she answered Gimli.

"Yes, something did. He, my parents and my younger siblings were all killed in a car accident two months ago."  Silence hung in the air as the group attempted to process this information. Sam was the first to recover.

"Bridget, I'm so-" Bridget shook her head as she interrupted the hobbit.

"Please, don't. I don't want your sympathy." Bridget stopped for a second, as if listening for something, her head cocked to one side. "Is anyone standing in the kitchen doorway?"

"I am," perked up Merry.

"Take two steps to your left."

"Wha-"

"Just do it!" Merry moved quickly at the sound of Bridget's voice, a confused look on his face as he did so. Not a minute later, Serge came bounding through the door and right over to where his dish was, devouring his dinner rather loudly. Merry looked from the doorway, to Bridget, then to Serge; his eyes nearly on the ground, soon to join his jaw. Perplexed looks dominated everyone else's faces as well.

"How did you-?" stated Gandalf.

"Know he was coming?" finished Bridget, a little hint of laughter in her voice. "Ever since I lost my sight, my hearing has been my main way of 'seeing' the world around me." Aragorn finally placed the stack of plates on the counter before turning to Bridget.

"I've been wondering. How did you loose your sight?"  Bridget didn't reply to the King of Gondor. She silently moved out of the kitchen and into the living room. As she passed him, Legolas could have sworn he saw tears brimming her eyes. The group looked from one to another before following her, leaving Serge to finish his dinner in peace.

Bridget sat down on the couch, her long legs pulled up to her chest, her arms around them. Legolas sat next to her, Aragorn in a chair, the hobbits and Gimli on the floor, while Gandalf sank into the old armchair.

"It was when I was 10. I had just finished with my archery competition and had convinced my parents to allow me to ride Dae home."

"You did archery?" wondered Merry. Bridget smiled sadly.

"Yeah. People said I was a dead shot. I could hit the bulls eye at 500 paces." Legolas and Aragorn shared a look of pure surprise and amazement. They had never known anyone to hit the bull's eye that far away! Not even Legolas himself!

"What is a 'Dae'?" asked Frodo.

"She was my black mare. Dae is Elvish for Shadow."

"Oh", came the whispered reply.

"Anyway, I was riding on a trail that goes right by a highway or road. We were doing just fine until a car went by, blaring its horn. Dae got really scared and started rearing. Usually I could keep my seat, but I was thrown off guard by the car. So, I was thrown off her back. My head was the first part of me to hit the ground and I blacked out." Bridget stopped to loosen her arms from around her legs.

"When I came to, I opened my eyes and saw only blackness. I started to panic and yelled for my parents. Luckily, they were right next to me and were able to calm me down before I hurt myself in my panic. They slowly told me that I was now blind, and that there was no way to get my sight back. I have to tell you guys, I have never been more sad or panicked in my life. They finally got around to telling me that Dae was also gone, running off soon after the accident. She was never found after that." Bridget stopped again, this time for a bit longer before continuing.

"I was finally released from the hospital, or healing house, and was allowed to go home. We moved into this house not long afterwards. I started school again, a one for the blind, and slowly got my life back together. My mom got pregnant with quadruplets and gave birth to the four most rambunctious boys you have ever met. Life was good." Bridget sighed sadly. "Yeah, life was good. Only a few months ago, I got the best present that I could ever wish for."

"What was that, lass?" whispered Gimli.

"My little sister, Lily."  Everyone sat in silence as Bridget ended her story. Legolas finally reached over and clasped Bridget's left hand in his own.

"I'm sorry for what's happened to you." Bridget smiled gently and pulled her hand out of Legolas' grasp; a red tinge appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, we can't change the past. We can only change how we view it and take the future as it comes to us."

"What happened to you, that was about 10 years ago?" asked Sam. Bridget cocked an eyebrow at this.

"What?"

"You went blind about 10 years ago? You're 20, right?" Bridget shook her head.

"Good heavens no." She stood up and started for the kitchen to check on Serge. "I turn 16 in a week."

"WHAT?!" yelled Pippin, sitting up and sticking his legs out straight in front of him.

Startled by his yell, Bridget, being clumsy, stumbled and tripped over his legs; causing her to neatly flip over a nearby coffee table and land flat on her back; scratching her hand on the edge of the table as she went over.

"Ouch," she mumbled as she pushed herself up on her elbows. 

"Bridget? Are you alright?" asked Aragorn, kneeling next to the girl as the rest of the group huddled around.  

"Yeah, just a cut on my hand," she replied, nonchalantly, holding her right hand. Serge bounded in just then and jumped right onto his mistress, licking her and making sure she was okay.

"Stupid dog! Get off!" Serge reluctantly got off and allowed Bridget to stand up.

"Maybe I should have a look at your hand," suggested Aragorn.

"No, it's fine.." started Bridget, but the sound of the phone ringing stopped her. Serge started barking followed by Sam loudly asking,

"What in Middle-Earth is that?!"

"Serge, quiet!" commanded Bridget, now next to the phone and picking it up. Serge complied with the command and quieted as Bridget began speaking to someone on the other line.

"Hello?…Hi, Mr. Johnson…You know my answer… Yes, it's still the same… No! I'm going to sell my house!… You're not going to get it. It's mine!… You'll have to kill me first…. It that's what it takes, huh? Well, I'll have you know that just because my entire family is dead, I'm no weakling!.. Auta miqula yrch! *" With that, Bridget slammed down the phone, a look of disgust on her face.

"That bastard," she mumbled under her breath. Turning back to the group, a look of surprise replaced the previous one when the silence reached her ears. Closing her eyes, as if she just remembered that they were there, she mumbled,

"Oh crap."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David Johnson started at the phone he held in his hand for a second before setting it back down in its stand. 

"Mr. Johnson? Did you want those closing papers now?" David looked up to see his secretary, Mary Oak, poking her head inside his office.

"What? Oh, yes. Thank you, Mary." The secretary just smiled and closed the door behind her. David sat down heavily into his leather office chair.

//What the heck does Auta miqula yrch mean? // Suddenly an idea sprung to his mind, if that was possible. Quickly typing on his laptop, he found a site that translated Elvish sayings and insults. His eyes bulged as he found out what the saying meant.

"You'll pay for that, Bridget Winters. You will pay!"

Hey there! Hope you all like this one. A little shorter than my other ones, but, well, although I have the chapters laid out, I can't seem to type them they way I want them to come out. You guys will just have to bear with me as I try to do the best I can. Please read and review!

Elessar*Lover: Thanx for the kind review! I always love to hear that people like my work.

Zephyr: Thanx for the review, gwathelmin*. You know how much that means.

Greeneyes616: I'm glad you like the names! I'll try to find some different ones for later!

Queen of the Elven City: Hello, again! Glad to hear that you are liking the story! 

Ainariel-Helyanwe: Thanks! Hope this clears up the confusion of Bridget going blind. I had to make up something. I LOVE horses, so I had to put one in there somehow. And, yes, I do have an account on fictionpress.com. Go to my profile and it's my homepage.

God Bless you all!

Angelsmile1506

Elvish Translations:

Lirimaer-Lovely(Beautiful) One

Auta miqula yrch-Go kiss an orc!

Dae-Shadow

Gwathelmin-My sister


	5. Kitchen and Malls

Hey there! Just wanted to say sorry for not posting earlier. My sis helped with parts of this chapter. Thanx Emmy! Longer Author's note at the end. Bye!

Shout outs:

_The Zephyr-Thanks for that kind review, gwathel. Always glad to see you smile._

_Ainariel-Helyanwe-Good to see that you love it. If you look back, I added in what you suggested. Thanks!_

_Isane-elf-girl13-Hey there! Thanks for the compliments. How is Ana anyway? Keep writing your story, I can't wait to see what happens next._

_Elessar*Lover-*squeals* You must have read my mind. Maybe there will be a Legomance. You may have to keep encouraging me, since there are so many Legoamces already out there._

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. Bridget and Serge are mine though, so please ask before taking. Also, I don't own the Mall of America or Camp Snoopy. 

Kitchen and Malls

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes with everyone in shock. The Fellowship from Bridget's conversation and Bridget from having them hear what just went on. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before any words started to come out.

"Um, ok. All of you, um, just forget what you just heard, ok?" Nervously, she began backing towards the kitchen and biting her lip.

"Someone wants to kill you and you want us to just ignore that fact?" questioned Legolas. Bridget gave what she thought was a smile, but full of nerves.

"Um, yes?"

"That's not possible." Bridget set herself right and the shock wore off. Standing tall, she turned sharply on her heel towards the kitchen.

"Well, live with it!"  Gandalf stood up as the young girl disappeared into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To fix up my hand," came the reply. Bridget came back and stood in the doorway with a wet towel held to her cut. "Sheesh, it's like you guys have never seen a girl stand up for herself."

"We have," said Aragorn. "But none as young as you and in your, um,"

"Situation? Condition?" Aragorn nodded before remembering that she couldn't see.

"Yes." Bridget rolled her eyes and moved back into the kitchen. "Come on, just forget it."

Legolas gave everyone else a skeptic look before moving into the kitchen. 

There stood Bridget pulling some paper off a small thing and placing it on her hand. But Legolas's attention wasn't on her, but the kitchen itself. Shiny things were everywhere and pots and pans were hanging from the ceiling. 

"Do you like my kitchen?" Everyone jumped at Bridget's voice. The girl smiled and threw away the wrapping to her band-aid. 

Pippin looked at the tan thing on Bridget's hand with interest.  "Bridget, what is that thing on your hand?"

"It's called a band-aid. It holds a pad over the cut until it heals. Pretty simple really." 

While everyone else just stared at the appearance of Bridget's kitchen, Legolas moved over to the freezer and opened it, with Frodo close behind him. When the blast of cold air hit them, both jumped back.

"Close the door! It's bloody chilly in here!" shrieked Frodo.

Pippin, not going to be left out of this, jumped right in with the act. "Yes, close the door you fat…"

"Pippin!" reprimanded Gandlaf, striking the hobbit in the back of the head. "You Fool of a Took! Don't use that word in front of a lady!"

Bridget bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "I don't mind, Gandalf. I've heard worse. Heck, I've said worse!"

Legolas slowly extended his hand into the freezer and swiftly brought it back out. "What is this thing called?"

"It's called a freezer. It keeps foods cold until they are needed," Bridget explained walking over next to the elf.

A low rumble could be heard just then and Pippin exclaimed, "I'm hungry!"

"You just ate!" argued Aragorn.

Pippin turned to face the King of Gondor, hands on hips. "Has that ever stopped me before?"

Bridget sighed and reached across Legolas and into the freezer. After a few seconds of searching, she found what she was looking for.

"Aha! Here it is. Thought Serge had gotten to it." Pulling back, the group saw that she held a large, clear tub of some type.

"What is that?" asked Legolas.

With one last lick of her finger, Bridget answered, "Vanilla ice cream. Hey! I've got an idea! Get the strawberries from the fridge. It's right next to the freezer. They should be on the third shelf in a plastic container." Frodo opened the "fridge" as Bridget called it and found the strawberries right away. After handing them to Bridget, the girl placed them on the counter and started rummaging in a nearby drawer. "Legolas, see that cylinder on the counter? Could you get it please?" After everything was set in front of her, Bridget put six heaping scoops of ice cream and about 10 strawberries into the blender. "Now put the lid on." Bridget instructed. Legolas tried, but he couldn't get it on straight. In frustration, he slammed his fist down, cracking the lid dead smack down the center, making it useless.

 "Did you get it on?" Bridget asked, her hand resting on the ON button. 

 "As good as it will be," Legolas gave the group a "What-do-I-do-know?" look. They shrugged.

 "Make sure you hold down the lid. Sometimes the lid doesn't stay on and if it doesn't, well," Bridget laughed, "It wouldn't be very pretty. Here goes," Everybody except Legolas jumped from the counter to the couch, seeking cover. Bridget turned the blender. Serge jumped on Bridget, sending her to the ground as the sticky mixture shot up like a geyser, engulfing Legolas. He stuck his hands out, struggling how to make it stop.

 "How do you turn this contraption off?" He screamed, spitting out bits of strawberries. Bridget finally regained her composure and hit the OFF button. She lay her head on the counter, laughing. Everyone came out from their makeshift shelter of the couch and stared at Legolas in disbelief.

 "I must admit, it is quite, how do you say it, stylish? No?" Frodo said, making several attempts to hold his face in a straight line.

 "Do you want to take a quick shower before we leave?" Bridget asked, pushing herself up from the counter.

 Legolas looked over in confusion to the human girl "A show-, a what? A shower?" 

Bridget giggled. "Yes. You can wash off all of that stuff off that I suppose is all over you."

 "Where is it?" Legolas sighed.

 "First door on the right. There are towels under the sink," Legolas, all of this information jumbled in his head, found the bathroom. "Take your clothes off first!" Bridget called up after him.

 "Are you mad?" Legolas screeched.

 "Then get in the shower," Bridget yelled, finishing her instructions. Legolas removed his clothes and stepped in to the shower. There was a sharp rap on the door. "Ahh!" Legolas sprang from the shower, landing on the ground, hard, despite being an elf and all.

 "Are you all right?" Bridget's voice came from the other side.

 "Yes. You just startled me. What do you want?"

 "Can I have your clothes?" Legolas gasped.

 "I should say not!"

 "I'm just going to clean them. I'll give you new ones for the time being." Legolas stood behind the door while he opened it. 

 "I'm blind remember?" Giggling, she handed him a new change of clothes." He set them on the counter and shut the door.

 "One more question. How do you turn it on?" 

 "Twist the silver handle." He got back in the shower and turned the handle to the right. A rush of freezing cold water hit Legolas in the face like a wooden board. He quickly jolted the handle to the left. Scorching hot water came out. He fidgeted with the handle, trying to get a temperature he could deal with. Finally, Legolas decided on warm. He picked up a small rectangle white bar. 

 "What is this?" He asked aloud. Curiously, Legolas bit off a big hunk and began to chew. It took a few seconds, but he spat it out. "Ewwwwwww!" He stuck his head under the faucet and washed out his mouth. Bubbles came rushing from it. Legolas set down the soap and reached for a bottle of Herbal Essence shampoo. 

 "Her, bel! Herbel! Herbel Es, Esence! I've got it! Herbel Esence!" He took off the lid and squirted a huge glob in to his hand and rubbed it in to his hair. Carelessly, he let some run in to his eyes. "Ahhhh! My eyes! This good smelling liquid is burning out my eyes!" Legolas kept yelling and screaming, stamping his foot on the ground until he washed it all out. "That's better."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bridget stifled a laugh at Legolas' problems with the shower, while the rest of the Fellowship turned their heads heavenwards at his pounding of the floor. Pippin looked to her with an inquisitive look on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" Bridget smiled broadly as she shoulders shook from the mirth she held inside.

"I think Legolas is having a bit of trouble in the shower. Quite amusing, if you can hear his complaints." Frodo was the next one to pass a question past their host.

"You said that we are going somewhere. Where is it?"

"I thought we could go to the Mall of America. It only about 45 minutes away." Aragorn's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Mall of America? What is that?"

"It's a big building with many stores, restaurants and, best of all, Camp Snoopy!"

"Camp Snoopy?"

"Never mind. You'll see when we get there." Hearing the water shut off upstairs, Bridget moved over to the phone and quickly dialed a memorized number. "Hello? Yes, this is Bridget Winters on Minnesota Lane. Could you send a van taxi over please? I have a few more passengers than normal….Thank you. Bye."

"What was that all about, lass?" asked Gimli.

"I had to call someone to drive us over to the Mall. With me not being able to see and all." Everyone fell silent. Luckily, Legolas walked in not soon after, to break the un easy silence. He was wearing Bridget's pajamas; the clothes he had given him, he didn't much like. The pants were yellow with pink ducks and the shirt was a black shirt that looked like a tank top. The shirt and the pants were so small that they looked as if they could burst at the seams anytime now! Gimli was the first to notice.

 "Legolas! What in holy feet's name are you wearing?" He exclaimed, walking over. Everyone else held their sides as laughter rang from their mouths; Pippin explaining to Bridget what Legolas was wearing.

 "I am waiting for my clothes to be cleaned." He explained.

"But, why didn't you wear the clothes I gave you?" gasped out Bridget.

"I didn't really like the pants. They always kept getting caught."

"Never mind, I'll go get your clothes."  Bridget left the room, tears of laughter falling down her face, but quickly returned with Legolas' clothes.

 "Here you are," She said, outstretching her arms for him to take. Legolas excused himself for a moment, coming back in his clothes.

 "Thanks for letting my use your facilities Bridget," There was a honk outside in the driveway. The group made their way to the door, but Bridget stopped them.

 "Wait. Legolas, are your ears covered?."

"No. Why would I have to?"

"There are no elves here. Those ears could blow the entire thing!" Grabbing a tie from her pants pocket, she made Legolas turn around and soon was running her fingers through his golden hair.

_It's really soft. Long and soft.  He sounds so perfect. Wait. Bridget, get a hold of yourself! You can't fall for him! He's an elf and just a character in a book and movie! _ Bridget shook her head to rid her mind of the thoughts and pulled the elf's hair into a ponytail, still covering his ears, and tied it tightly.

"Thank you, Lirimaer*." Bridget silently cursed as she felt a warmth brush her cheeks.

"You're welcome." The barking of Serge brought Bridget out of her thoughts and back into real life. "Oh, man!" she said, smacking herself on the head with her hand.

"What's wrong?" questioned Gandalf.

"I just remembered that Serge is not allowed in the mall!"

"But," interrupted Legolas, "Surely they will let a seeing-eye dog in."

"No, they don't. They think that he is just a gimmick to allow me to bring my dog inside." She let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, he'll just have to stay home."

"But not alone," commented Sam.

"No, of course not," said Gandalf, smiling as Serge allowed him to pet his head. "I will stay with him."

Bridget smiled gratefully towards the Wizard. "Really? Thank you so much, Gandalf."

"Tis no problem, Bridget. Now go on, enjoy yourselves." 

Grabbing her purse, which held her stick, Bridget led that way to the taxi. But, once outside, the group just stood next to the van taxi, almost in fear. When Bridget noticed the rest of the group getting in, she turned back to them. "What's wrong? Get in!"

"But..But" stammered Frodo. Aragorn cautiously reached out and touched the vibrating metal object and quickly drew his hand back. 

"It's an animal, Bridget!" The girl sighed from her seat in the front before yelling,

"GET IN THIS CAR NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" The group sprinted into the car like a band of  Urk-Hai was on their tails. Following Bridget's example with the 'seatbelts', the group was ready to go and the cabbie took off. I mean, he really took off. 

Curses and surprised yells came from all the occupants of car, while Bridget held tightly onto the handle on her door, wishing she could get out. 

 About a thousand curses and 45 minutes later, the cab arrived at the Mall of America. The Fellowship shakily out of the van, while Bridget paid the cabbie. Pippin sighed at the van pulled away and Bridget rejoined the group, her stick now out of her purse.

"That was more scary than Moria! I almost peed my pants!" Bridget laughed along with the rest of the group at the young hobbit's confession.

"I don't think that we needed to know that, Pip." With Legolas holding onto one of her arms to guide her, Bridget led the way into the mall, the rest of the group not far behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little while later, they had finally made it to Camp Snoopy.  The group was surprised of the many rides that were there. Plenty of people were there, and along with the sound of the rides, the din was almost defining.

 "Okay. I think I'm going to get unlimited ride passes. Do all of you guys like rides and stuff?" Bridget asked the group. But they weren't listening. They were still adjusting to the concept of looking at the rides.

 "Bring it on! I can take it like a hobbit! I'm not scared." Merry declared loudly. A roller coaster roomed by overhead, sending a rush of air and an exceptionally loud noise. "Ahh!" Merry jumped, landing in the arms of Bridget.

 "Not scared huh?" She asked, laughing. He was a lot bigger heavier than her so she set him down right away. As she drew up, a muscle in her arm protested and a small whimper escaped her lips. Legolas turned to her at that.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah just fine." Bridget shook off his hand, but not before a blush crept onto her face for the third time that day. "Wait here." Bridget left, went to a counter, paid, and the clerk gave her wristbands. Bridget told the group how to put them on. Aragorn began to chew on the end of the band, taking on the misconception that it was food. 

 "What are you doing?" Legolas asked as he strapped the band on.

 "What is he doing?" Bridget asked as she did hers.

 "He's chewing on it!" Everyone fell silent, and then burst out laughing.

 "All right. What ride should we go on first?" Bridget wondered aloud. No one said anything. "I have an idea for how to chose." She pulled a map of the park off the rack that she felt next to her. She randomly placed her finger on the map. "What does it say?" Legolas stared intently at the paper.

 "Mighty, Ax," He didn't know how to say it, so it sounded broken and uneven.

 "Hehe. This'll be good." With the help of Bridget, they found the ride and were soon seated. "This goes up side down, just to let you know." Before anyone could protest, the ride began to move. It wasn't so bad at first, but the girlish screams that came from the so-called "men" were hilarious and Bridget had to laugh. After the ride was finally over, Bridget stood up from the seat, but everyone still sat down, their knuckles white from gripping the safety lap bar.

 "Um, guys? It's time to go." Slowly, the group stood up and walked out the exit door. They were about to go to their next ride when a girl's voice rose above the rest.

 "Oh my god! It's, like, Orlando Bloom!" Many teenager girls ran to Legolas, shoving pens and papers in to his hands, asking for autographs.

 "Come on!" Bridget yelled, leading the way somewhere safe. Gimli just joined the group and looked in amazement as the group ran past him with a huge group of girls running after them.

"What's going on?" Just then a shrill cry made him turn around.

"Oh holy cow! It's Gimli!" Gimli's eyes widened before he turned and ran towards the rest of his group.

"Wait for me, laddies!!!!"  

Since she had been here many times, Bridget led the group around a back way and finally in to a girl's bathroom. They all stopped and leaned against the sink, trying to catch their breath. Legolas had one of those clicky pens in his hands. In the silence, he clicked it. Click. Click.

 "Who were they Bridget?" Legolas asked, knowing she knew something that he didn't.

 "I, I, I don't know," She stuttered. 

 "Yes you do. Why were they calling me that Orlando Bloom chap?"

 "I don't know!"

 "What is this?" Mary asked, standing behind them, pointing to the toilet.

 "The shower." Legolas lied, re-focusing his attention to Bridget, who had just found the floor very interesting.  Merry, believing Legolas, jumped in the toilet. Since his feet were so small, they easily got wedged in the small opening. 

 "I'm stuck. Help me! I'm stuck!" Pippin came over, laughing under his breath. "Be quiet and get me free." Merry demanded to Pippin. 

 "What if we push this?" Pippin asked, resting his hand on the lever.

 "It's worth a shot. Push it!" Pippin did. Nothing happened for a while, just gargling sounds. But, after the water got moved around, Merry was soon spinning around. Water was shooting up like old Faithful. Bridget, along with everyone else, was yelling in protest of getting wet. It finally stopped and Merry stopped spinning. Before Bridget could scold Merry for getting the entire group sopping wet, the crazy group of girls came running in to the bathroom.

 "There he is! Get him!" They came charging at him. Merry leapt from the toilet and followed Bridget's lead out the door and on to the street. Seeing a taxi, Legolas herded everyone in to it.

 "Minnesota Drive and step on it!" Bridget cried as the few girls who had kept up jiggled the handle of the door. Bridget quickly locked it. The car took off, leaving the girls in the dust. Everyone was sort of mad and cold from the water. It was dead silent. The only noise after a while was Legolas with his pen. Click. Click Click.

Hello! Finally, I got this up. I have been working so hard on this it is not even funny. Well, anyway, please review on this and can you all help me with some questions I have? Just make one choice for each question. (It will go in later chapters.)

1.Should Bridget get her sight back or no or not now, but eventually?

2.Young twins or old?

3.Celebrian or no?

Thanks for helping me out! Your choices will decide which way this story will go. Ok, not totally, but they will help me out in putting this story together.

God Bless!

Angelsmile06

Elvish Translations:

Lirimaer- Lovely/beautiful one

Gwathel- Sister


	6. Memories and Company

Hi there! Well, here is the next chapter! It's not as funny as the previous one, but still I think you will all like it very much.  Longer AN at the end of the chapter!

Elvish translations at the end of the chapter, along with Italian.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I also don't own Disney, or this song in here called "The Prayer". I don't really know whom it belongs to, but I was listening to it when writing this chapter, Josh Groban and Charlotte Church, so, I thought it would fit in perfectly. Just imagine Legolas with Josh Groban's voice. *Eeeeeek! Faints* Also, I do own Bridget and her entire family along with Serge. Please ask before taking. Ok, enough yakking. On with the story!

Memories and Company

Bridget let out a content sigh as she laid down on the blanket-covered couch, which was now her bed while the Fellowship was there. It had now been nearly a week since the group had arrived at Bridget's house, and the experiences they had had were forever embedded into her memory. A smile came to her face as she remembered.

_Pippin's little incident with the CD player. Serge chasing Aragorn around, who had his favorite chew toy. Sam finding my mom's garden; that was interesting to listen to._ Bridget sighed gently_. _ _And Legolas always looking out for me. What is wrong with me? Something inside me tells me that I shouldn't even be feeling these kinds of feelings, but I just want to be near him. Man! I with Mom…I mean Judy was here. She could tell me what is going on. I know that they are only characters in a book and movie, but maybe they are really who they say they are. I've only read the characters names and who plays them in the movie; how I wish I knew more about them! _

Punching a button on her watch, Bridget listened as a digital voice said to her, "March 24, 2004. 11:00 p.m." Sixty more minutes. Sixty minutes till my birthday and their two-month anniversary. 

A cough from the bottom of the stairs brought the young girl out from la-la land and back the real world. Sitting up, she called out into the empty room.

"Who's there? Frodo? Sam?"

"Legolas," came the reply.

Bridget bit back the gasp that threatened to pass her lips and swung her legs over the side of the side of the couch. "What's wrong? Do you need anything?"

The Prince of Mirkwood smiled and shook his head at Bridget's constant worry for everyone's comfort. "No, everything's fine. I just wanted to see if you are all right." 

"I'm just fine. Really, I am." Bridget turned her head slightly away as she felt the couch dip next to her as the elf sat down; hoping he didn't see the blush that crept across her cheeks. 

"Are you absolutely sure? You have done so much for all of us over this past week, and I was just wondering if I could do anything for you?"

"I'm just fine, Legolas," the girl snapped, starting to rise.

Legolas caught her hand and pulled her gently back down. "You are lying, Lirimaer *"

Bridget again held her head away from the elf. "No, I'm not."

Feeling a finger underneath her chin, she lifted her head and heard a soft whisper, "No, you're not alright. Even though you are blind, your eyes still give away so many things about you. Like you are sad."

Bridget ripped her head from Legolas' grip and walked briskly into the kitchen. The concerned elf followed quietly.

Bridget was standing at the counter slowly pouring warm coffee into a Santa mug. As she groped around for the sugar, Legolas gently reached over, covered her hand with his and guided it to the sugar container.

"Thank you," she gently whispered, putting a few spoonfuls into her cup and stirring. Legolas remained silent as the young girl finished and walked back into the family room and onto the couch again. Sipping her coffee carefully, Bridget motioned to Legolas to sit down.

"How did you see that?"

The elf looked over to the girl, startled at the question. "See what?"

"That I was sad?"

"Your eyes will betray you, whether you like it or not. I only noticed, didn't pry."

Bridget set down her mug on the table next to the couch with a soft "thud". "I'm sad because in about an hour, it's my birthday."

"You're sad because it's your birthday?"

"No," she softly whispered. "It's my birthday and the two month anniversary of my family's deaths."

Legolas gently wrapped an arm around Bridget's shoulders. "I am so sorry."

Bridget sniffed stiffly and tried to shake off his strong arm. "I don't want your sympathy."

Legolas ever so slightly tightened his grip. "But I give it freely."

Bridget's shoulders shook as sobs racked her body. Her blind eyes shed unstoppable tears, nothing hindering them in their trek down the girl's cheeks. Legolas held her close to his chest, allowing her head to lay softly on his shoulder. Murmuring all the comforting Elvish words he knew and rubbing her back gently was all Legolas could do as he watched the young girl cry her heart out.

This went on for the next ten minutes before the sobs gently subsided to a few hiccups and sniffs. 

Bridget knew her tears were now gone, but still she remained in Legolas' strong and comforting embrace. "Thank you, again."

Legolas gently ran his fingers through Bridget's long, blonde hair. "You are sad. There is no need to be thanking me for anything."

"Yes, there is." Bridget sat fully up and pulled her knees to her chest. "You were always the one who asked me if I was all right and if I needed anything. You were always looking out for me. And for that, I am thankful."

Legolas smiled gently and took Bridget's hands in his own. "Come, I have something for you to read over."

The elf led Bridget up into the room he was staying in, Steven's room, and sat Bridget down on the bed. She could hear him rummaging around in one of the dresser drawers, and curiosity finally got the best of her.

"What are you getting, Legolas?"

Legolas finally found what he was looking for and sat down next to Bridget. "This," he replied handing the few pages into the girl's hands.

"Wha…?" Bridget ran her fingers over the Braille that covered the page. "This is all in Braille. How did you ever learn to do this?"

"There was a small machine in your parents' room. I wrote this out and used the machine to put it into Braille for you."

Bridget smiled as she read what Legolas had written out. "This is beautiful. But, how did you learn Italian?"

A small laugh escaped Legolas' lips as he remembered. "Another book in your parents' room. That was after Serge had chased Aragorn around the house." 

Bridget finished with the pages and turned her sightless eyes toward the elf next to her. "Could you…Could you sing this for me?"

Legolas guided Bridget's fingers back to the Braille and whispered, "But the first few lines are for you to sing." 

Smiling gently, Bridget listened to the music Legolas had just put on the CD player, nodded her head to the beat and began to softly sing.

Bridget:

*I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know  
  
Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe.

Bridget:                                                            Legolas:

                                                                        La luce che to dai

I pray we'll find your light

                                                                        Nel cuore rester

And hold it in our hearts

                                                                        A ricordarchi che

When stars go out each night

                                                                        L'eterna stella sei

Ahahah

                                                                        Nella mia preghiera

Let this be our prayer

                                                                        Quanta fede c'

When shadows fill our day

                                                                        Lead us to a place

Guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe                              Give us faith so we'll be safe

Both:

Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternit

Bridget:                                                            Legolas:

                                                                        La forza che ci dai

We ask that life be kind

                                                                        E'il desiderio che

And watch us from above

                                                                        Ognuno trovi amore

We hope each soul we'll find

                                                                        Intorno e dentro a s

Another soul to love

Let this be our prayer                                        Let this be our prayer

Let this be our prayer

                                                                        Just like every child

Just like every child                                                                                                               

Both:

Needs to find a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

E la fede che  
Hai acceso in noi  
Sento che ci salverà*"

"That was beautiful," whispered Bridget as Legolas turned off the music still trickling though her ears.

"You sing extremely well, Lirimaer *" Legolas took Bridget's hands in his once more. "Come, we had better get you back downstairs before others wake."

With that, the couple moved downstairs, not noticing the six pairs of eyes watching them from a crack in a door down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why don't they see it?" asked Pippin, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "It's easy to see that they love each other!"

The rest of the group turned to Gandalf, who sat on the giant bed. "They only have blind faith and blind love; though both are true in their nature. Time will only tell what will become of them."

"And knowing that," commented Merry. "We could be sitting here a long time!"  Five pillows hit him simultaneously as the group gently laughed, careful to not let the couple downstairs to hear them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you have any memories of your family?" asked Legolas, back down on the sofa with Bridget sipping from her mug.

"Yeah. One was from about, oh, five months ago. My mom had just gotten back from the market and my brothers weren't making her job any easier." Bridget smiled fully before setting off into that fond memory.

**Flashback**

Bridget sat in her room, her fingers moving swiftly over the pages of her homework book.  A door slams downstairs, bringing her attention downstairs. She could hear four high-pitched yells and an exasperated one as well, trying to rise among the rest. Bridget sighed as she got off her bed, and slowly made her way downstairs to help her mom.

Down stairs, she was met with her four brothers, Derek, Paul, Bobby and Samuel, all running around and yelling as though there was no tomorrow. Her mom's voice came from inside the kitchen, telling the boys to sit down; all the while trying to get Baby Lily to take a bottle.

"Mom? Why don't I take Lily and you get the boys settled down?"

Judy looked gratefully over to the young girl. "Would you? Oh, thank you sweetheart." She gently placed Lily in Bridget's open arms, handed her the bottle and set her in the path of the living room.

Lily calmed down the instant she was in Bridget's arms and soon accepted the bottle offered to her. As Bridget sat with Lily, she could hear her mother sitting the boys down and the familiar sound of a Disney movie trickled through the girl's sensitive ears. The stopped sucking of Lily brought the girl's attention back to the one month old. Bridget gently lifts Lily onto her shoulder and gets her only sister to burp slightly. Smiling, she lays the baby back in her arms, Lily yawing and falling asleep contently in her sister's warmth. Bridget slowly traced the outline of Lily's face softly with her pointer finger.

"I know I will never see you, but I can tell that you are a beautiful little girl. I'll have to hold boys at bay with a six foot pole when you get older," she whispered on her next outward breath. That was the way Judy found them hours later.  Both sisters asleep, content and happy in the other's company.

**End Flashback**

Bridget set her empty coffee mug down on the side table with a sigh. "They will always be in my heart. Nothing can ever replace them."

Legolas averted his gaze from the girl next to him to the window against the right-side wall. "I lost my mother when I was quite young, as well."

Bridget turned back to him. "Really? What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. Kind and gracious. What more could you ask for?"

"Was she happy?"

Legolas snapped his head back to Bridget. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Then you shouldn't worry. If she was happy, then she left happy. She raised you and look how you turned out. You shouldn't mourn for her. You will see her again one day."

Legolas took up Bridget's hand and slowly rubbed his thumb over the back of it. "Maybe you should take some of your own advice, Lirimaer*" 

"Maybe I should." Silence hung in the air for about a minute before Bridget spoke up again. "What is your home like? You've seen mine, and yet I know so little about you and your home."

Legolas sat back against the couch as he told of his homeland. "My home is called Mirkwood Forest. It was once a great place; light shone everywhere. But, now, darkness and despair have taken over much of it. Not leaving much space for happiness or hope. Sometimes I wonder if my home will ever be the same."

"Don't give up hope," encouraged Bridget. "There is always hope. Please don't give up."

Legolas smiled meekly. "With that encouragement, Lirimaer*, how can I not?"

Bridget smiled weakly and, on impulse, raised her hands, but soon drops them, hoping Legolas hadn't noticed.

"You can, if you want."  So he had noticed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Bridget hesitantly lifted her hand again and moved them gently across Legolas' face; imbedding his facial features into her memory. The flew across his forehead and high cheekbones. The traced around his mouth; two fingers lingering a little longer on his lips that needed. Blushing, Bridget moved to his ears. As her fingers graced the tips, Legolas brought in a shaky breath.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!"

Legolas waved away her words with his hand. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Elves' ears are just extremely sensitive, that's all."

Bridget smiled and slowly closed her eyes. "I can see you. You're so perfect, no flaws at all." She then opened her sightless eyes to meet Legolas' own deep blue ones. "For some odd reason, I feel as though I've know you forever, but it's only been a week."

"I have felt the same way too, Lirimaer*", whispered the elf.

"Really?"

"Yes," came the whispered reply before Bridget's lips were caught in Legolas' own. Her sightless eyes widened for a second in surprise before closing and saturating herself in the depth of the kiss. Bridget could feel Legolas' hand move to the back of her neck and gently deepen the kiss.

The need for oxygen finally broke the two apart, and they rested with their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Legolas was about to lean in again to kiss her, but the chimes of the Grandfather clock in the front hall beat him to it.

He could hear Bridget count off the chimes softly under her breath; sighing as the last one sounded, signifying midnight. Her birthday and family's two-month anniversary.

"So, another year of my life, gone."

Legolas placed both hands on Bridget's shoulders and squeezed gently. "Another year of memories to look back upon."

Bridget smiled and was about to say something when warmth across her chest rendered her silent. Reaching under her shirt, she found the source of the warmth. Her maiden pendant. The heat was almost burning as she clasped the pendant in both hands. She could hear Legolas calling out to her, but every second that passed; his voice kept getting farther and farther away. Anything that happened after that moment was lost to her, for she fainted dead away. 

Muahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry, just had to do that. If you want to find out what happens next, you'll just have to review and wait. Also, I have one small question to ask of all of you.

If I were to make the twins small, how would I make Bridget live long enough for them to grow up and for Legolas to grow up? Answers greatly appreciated!

God Bless!

Angelsmile06

Shoutouts:

Insane-elf-girl13: Are you breathing now? Hope I didn't make you pass out or anything like that! Hehe. How's Ana doing? Please keep writing your story. Or else… I wont! So there!

_Elessar*Lover: Thanks for the review. And thanks for the encouragement. I feel that this story is just another one of those dopy Legomaces that everyone is annoyed with. Thanks anyway!_

_Ainariel-Helyanwe: That was a great idea that you had. Too bad it didn't work out with the rest of the story. Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens next!_

_The Zephyr: Hallo! Minnesota Lane. Now, where did I get the idea for that anyway? *laughs* Thanks for the ideas, gwathel*. You really helped me out a lot._

Elvish Translations:

Lirimaer- Beautiful/lovely one

Gwathel- sister

The Prayer Translation:

I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know  
  
Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your Grace  
To a place where we'll be safe  
  
La luce che to dai (The light that you give us)  
I pray we'll find your light  
Nel cuore resterò (Will stay in our hearts)  
And hold it in our hearts  
A ricordarchi che (Reminding us)  
When stars go out each night  
L'eterna stella sei (That in my prayer)  
Nella mia preghiera (You are an everlasting star)  
Let this be our prayer  
Quanta fede c'è (There's so much faith)  
When shadows fill our day  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace   
  
Give us faith so we'll be safe.   
Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza (We dream of world with no more violence)  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza ( A world of justice and hope)  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino (Grasp your neighbors hand)  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternità (As a symbol of peace and brotherhood.)  
  
La forza che ci dai (The strength that you give us)  
We ask that life be kind  
E'il desiderio che (Is the wish)  
And watch us from above  
Ognuno trovi amore (That everyone may find love)  
We hope each soul will find  
Intorno e dentro a sé (In and around himself)  
Another soul to love  
  
Let this be our prayer  
Just like every child  
Needs to find a place,  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
  
E la fede che (And the faith that)  
Hai acceso in noi (You've lit inside us)  
Sento che ci salverà (I feel will save us )


	7. Orcs and Andor

Hello! Hope you all are having a wonderful weekend. I know I am! I got Friday off from school! Hehe. Well, here is the next chapter. This one has a good chunk of torture, though I'm not so sure on how to rate it. Please tell me if I should change it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own Bridget and Andor, so please ask before taking. Thanks!

Orcs and Andor

Bridget slowly moved her aching head from side to side, groaning at the pounding headache it produced. Placing one hand on her forehead and the other on the ground, she pushed herself into a sitting position, the feel of wet grass tickling her fingertips.

_Grass? What?_ Bridget opened her eyes and quickly shut them at the sunlight that stung them mercilessly. A minute later, she tried again; nearly passing out once more.

A beautiful wooded glade met her eyes; rain drops falling steadily from many branches. Bridget raised her hands to her face and held them before her eyes. "I don't believe this." Glancing around, she found herself to be surrounded by trees. "Oh my GOD! How is this possible? Why can I see?"

Bridget sat down hard on the ground and took several deep breaths as she felt the panic leave her.

"This could be a problem," she whispered before standing up, choosing a direction and setting out in it.

"Legolas? Gandalf? Anyone?" she harshly whispered as she maneuvered around a rather large tree. "Why am I out here? Where is everyone?" Bridget walked in silence for a long while before stopping dead in her tracks. "Where the HELL is everyone!?!?!?!?"

"I can answer that, human," came a sniveling voice from behind her. Bridget's eyes grew huge as she slowly turned around to meet with the owner of the voice. The wrinkled, slime covered face of the orc smiled back at the young girl, though she had no idea what it was.

"Hello there." Bridget barely had time to scream before the orc and some of his buddies from in hiding gagged her and tightly tied her wrists together. The first orc that had found Bridget stood so close to her that its hot, foul breath filled the girl's senses.

"Now, just come with us, girl. We will have lots of fun later." With a whimper or growl, Bridget felt herself pushed from behind and half-dragged, half-walked in a direction.

_This could be bad_, thought Bridget. _Heaven, no it's REALLY BAD!_

Bridget stumbled over rocks and tripped over roots as her captives drove her on at a grueling pace. Her body was bleeding in a dozen places and smarting all over by the time she was thrown to the ground and her wrists tied to a length of rope bound to a tree; her gag removed roughly as well.

"Well, this is good," she mumbled under her breath. Glancing around, she noticed about fifty more of the creatures that had taken her captive.

"Lady?" Bridget whipped her head around to see a small boy tied in the same manner as she was.

Smiling gently, she whispered over to him. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Andor. What's yours?"

"Bridget."

The boy pulled a confused face. "That's an odd name."

"That's what I thought about yours." Taking a look over to the group, Bridget lowered her voice even more. "Where are we and what are these things anyway?"

"Near Rivendell. Orcs have us captive."

"Rivendell? Where on Earth is that?"

Andor shook his head, his black hair falling about his face. "Not Earth. Middle Earth."

Bridget bit her lip out of pure surprise, not letting the gasp she held escape her lips.

"Middle Earth?" she whispered. Andor moved next to Bridget's right side and nodded vigorously. Taking a deep breath, Bridget dared to ask the next question on her mind. "What are orcs?"

"You don't know? They are the foulest creatures ever! They torture, kill and do everything evil they can think of to do to their prisoners!"

"Oh crap!" Bridget whispered as Andor pressed against her side.

"One's coming this way!"

"You, human girl," growled the orc, obviously the leader. "No talking to the elf boy. Its time for his beating anyway."

Bridget looked down to see Andor in shock and as she heard the whip being raised above him; her overprotective sister sense kicked into high gear. Pushing hum back against the tree, Bridget turned her back to the whip and was rewarded with a line of pain laceing across it. She bit her lip, but refused to cry out, for fear of scaring Andor more than he already was.

"Well, well. It seems as though this girl likes the little elf boy," the orc leader said in a loud voice for the rest of the group to hear. "You want fun? We'll show you fun!"

Bridget felt her wrists untied and then she was hauled by two orcs to another tree, where her hands were bound above her; her feet about an inch from the ground. Bridget felt the orc's hot breath on her neck as he leaned in close before raising the whip again.

swish crack

Bridget this time could not quiet the cry that ripped from her throat.

swish crack crack crack

Bridget screamed every time the whip came down on her back; all her adrenaline was now gone. She began to plead in all the languages she knew. English, Spanish, and a little bit of Elvish she had picked up from Legolas. She called out for help; only hearing the group of orcs cheer on their leader in the abuse.

Just when she thought that she couldn't take the abuse any longer, it abruptly stopped. The orc leader threw down his whip in impatience.

"This is boring!" it exclaimed. "Let's see how she deals with our drink!"

Bridget was cut down from the tree and thrown roughly to the ground. She cried out in anguish as the rough soil embedded itself into the numerous cuts on her back.

Two orcs then hauled her up and held her in place as their leader held a skin to her lips. Bridget resisted to opening her mouth, but in the end she was forced to drink the vile concoction.

The liquid burned her throat the whole way down and Bridget swore openly as it burned still in her stomach. She endured several minutes of dry heaving, before being able to regain her breath

This seemed to improve the mood of the orcs just a bit. "Oh look, this girl has some mouth on her! Give her another drink!"

Bridget, this time, had no more strength to fight and could only sit still as they poured more of the liquid down her throat.

After her dry heaving, the orcs set about to kicking Bridget mercilessly in her chest. The girl tried to protect herself by wrapping her arms around her chest, but even though, she could still feel the bones break inside of her.

"Enough!" shouted the leader. The orcs reluctantly obeyed. Their leader bent down and glanced into Bridget's worn and tearstained face. "Give her time to rest. We can have more fun later."

Two orcs grabbed Bridget's wrists and tied her once again to the tree which Andor still sat bound to, only his eyes were now brimming with tears.

"Bridget? Bridget?"

"What, Andor?" came back a hoarse whisper.

Andor let out the breath he had been holding and moved as close as he could towards the girl who had just taken what was meant for him. "Are you alright?"

Bridget turned her head slowly towards the young elf. "Do I look like it?"

Andor bit back a gasp that rose in his throat. Bridget's face was bruised and bleeding, cuts too numerous to count. He could see where her broken rib bones were tight against her skin. Her shirt, now in tatters, was soaked with blood, both from her sides and her back. Swallowing hard, he fought hard to keep his tears at bay.

Bridget smiled gently to the young elf next to her. "Shh.. It's okay. Everything will be all right." Sitting with her back to the tree, Bridget moved so that Andor was able to sit on her lap and lay his head on her shoulder.

"Why did you do that?"

Bridget closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the tree. "You remind me of someone that I knew. I can't bear to see a child hurt like that. Let alone, one who I already care for."

Andor looked up in surprise to the girl. "Really? You care for me?"

"Without a doubt."

Andor sighed and lay his head back down on her shoulder. "This is all my fault."

"Now why do you say that?"

"Because I ran away. My Nanaeth just left for the Grey Havens, leaving my Ada and me all alone. Ada tried to comfort me, but I just ran off. Out of Rivendell and into the woods. I was caught soon after." Andor paused to wipe away a tear falling down his cheek. "If I hadn't left, you wouldn't be hurt and we could be back in Rivendell."

"Now you hush. This is not your fault. Why, if you hadn't run off, I never would have met you. And that's something I am thankful for."

Andor let another tear flow, this time, not bothering to wipe it away.

"What about your family, Bridget? Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

Bridget wiped it away with a sweep of her head, her golden hair tickling the elf's pointed ears. "Yes, I did. But they all died about two months ago. Now, that was my fault. I was supposed to die with them."

Bridget remained silent for a minute before Andor nudged her gently. "Bridget?"

The girl shook herself out of her thoughts and allowed Andor to lean closer to her. "Now, you get some sleep, mister. Something tells me that we won't be staying here long." Her words fell on deaf ears. Andor was already asleep, curling close to Bridget's warmth. With a smile, both of pain and weariness, she placed her chin on Andor's head and sighed.

_Don't worry. We'll get out. Somehow. _ Glancing up to the sky, Bridget saw for the first time in a long while, the stars her family had told her about. Remembering back to her house and the time she had there with the Fellowship, she finally allowed her tears to flow_. Where are you Legolas? Please be here. I have something to tell you. I love you._

A few hours later, Bridget awoke to an orc slapping her in the face. She moved her head away from it, her nose bleeding.

"Wake up, girl. We are moving soon." As the orc moved away, Bridget nudged Andor gently.

"Andor? Come on, time to wake up. They're moving us."

Andor slowly moved off Bridget and shook his head to rid himself of the sleep that clouded his brain. "But it's still dark out. We're far enough from Rivendell that we wont be seen. Why do they need to move us?"

Bridget looked cautiously around the camp to the orcs that stumbled around, making a lot of noise with their weapons and foul language. "I really don't know. Maybe…."

Andor looked up when Bridget didn't finish her sentence. The girl had turned her head towards the right of the camp and seemed to be listening to something. "What is it?"

"Horses. Many horses." Bridget hissed slightly as she changed her position. "They're heading this way."

"Rescuers?"

"Perhaps…I don't really know."

As the hoof beats got louder, the faster the orcs moved to break their camp. Bridget and Andor laid flat against the tree they were tied to, in fear of being trampled by the numerous feet that moved by them. Bridget lay on top of Andor, shielding him from harm as new voices raced through the air.

"Gurth goth rim lye!"

"Lacho calad! Drego morn!"

Bridget laid her head down onto Andor's shoulder as the sound of horses and the cries of the newcomers rang in their ears. Orcs cried out shrilly and long as they were killed, either by bow and arrow or by sword.

It wasn't until about twenty minutes later that the cries stopped and the horses gallops slowed to a walk. Bridget and Andor held their breath as they waited to find out what would happen to them next.

"All are dead over here, Lord Glorfindel," came a light voice.

"Did you find anyone?" This next voice was closer and very high up; Bridget guessed it was still on horseback.

"No, sir. Although there is some pieces of clothing lying around this area. Looks to be that of a lady's."

Andor began to struggle underneath Bridget. The girl looked down to the elf with a glare.

"What are you trying to do? Get us killed?!" she harshly whispered.

"No, they are elves!" Bridget's eyes bulged as she allowed Andor to roll upwards and shout out, "Glorfindel! Over here!"

Bridget glanced up to see a tall, blonde elf ride up and dismount only a few feet away from them. He reminded her of Legolas, but on this elf's face, there was more wisdom, more experience in life.

"Andor!" Glorfindel exclaimed, quickly cutting the ropes that bound him to the tree. "What ever possessed you to run away like that? Your father is worried beyond anything!"

"I'm all right, Glorfindel. It's all because of Bridget, though," replied Andor, pointing over to the young girl still tied to the tree.

"Hi! Nice to meet 'ya!" Glorfindel swiftly strode over to the girl and quickly undid her bonds.

Bridget sighed as she rubbed life back into her sore wrists and hands. "Thank you, my lord."

"No, it is I who should thank you. You saved young Andor's life."

Bridget smiled and turned away for a second to remove a piece of rope that had gotten itself entangled around her legs. That's when Glorfindel and Andor saw the result of the orc's cruel nature and what they had done to Bridget.

"Bridget!" exclaimed Andor.

The young girl turned around "Yeah?"

"You're bleeding!"

Bridget glanced over her shoulder to get a look at her back. "Yeah, well what do ya know?" With a confused look, she glanced back up to Glorfindel and Andor. "You know, that really hurts." Then the next moment, she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Bridget!" Glorfindel was the first one at the girl's side. Placing a hand on her forehead, he quickly drew back at the heat coming off Bridget's skin.

"Is she ok, Glorfindel?" questioned a worried Andor.

The Balrog slayer silently cursed and swung the unconscious girl up in his arms. "She won't be unless we can get her to Elrond in time." Emitting a sharp whistle, Glorfindel mounted Asfaloth while another rider came up and picked young Andor up and placed him in front of him.

Glorfindel made sure Bridget was safe and secure in his arms before leaning down and whispering in his horse's ear, "Noro lim, Asfaloth. Noro lim!" The horse was off in a second, leaving a dusty trail in its wake.

Andor watched in silence as Glorfindel and Bridget quickly rode away. _Please don't leave, Bridget. Please don't._

Lady Celebrian of Rivendell sat silently by the young girl's bedside, constantly rewetting the cloth that sat on her forehead with athelas-soaked water. Glorfindel had brought the girl in three days ago and she still had not wakened. The poison of the orcs drinks and whip coverings still raged in the girl's, or Bridget's, body, though not as strong as they had been.

_That young Andor, _thought Celebrian, still gazing at Bridget's face. _Been in here everyday, asking how she has been. But the story is amazing. This human girl protecting a total stranger. And her entire family gone._

Celebrian was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Bridget stirring in the bed, until she whispered, "Where am I? Who are you?"

Celebrian looked down to the young girl with a smile. "You're in Rivendell, dear. Don't worry, you're safe."

Bridget struggled to sit upright, but Celebrian gently pushed her back onto the pillows. "Don't move, little one. Your injuries were very severe. It is a miracle that you survived."

"Where is Andor? Is he ok?"

"Yes, he's fine. But it is you who is more injured than he was. Why did you protect him?"

"No child should ever have to go through that kind of pain. No matter what race they come from." Bridget looked up to Celebrian with a look of wonder on her face. "How long have I lain here? What were my injuries anyway?"

Celebrian gently wiped the girl's face with the cloth as she told Bridget. "You have been here for three days, sweetheart. All three of them, you have been fighting for your life. Until this morning, that is. You have several whip marks on your back and chest; all were embedded with stones and dirt. You have 3 broken ribs and a few other bruised ones. Anything else is bruises and cuts all over your body."

Bridget settled her head back and turned it towards the balcony in the large room in which she lay. "As soon as I am better, I will leave here."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't want to be a burden."

Celebrian gently turned Bridget's head back and smiled kindly. "You will never be a burden, Bridget." The Lady of Imladris studied the girl's eyes for a second before speaking again. "So what Andor told us was true."

"What was that?"

"That you are all alone here. Your family is…"

"Dead? Yeah, that's true." Bridget closed her eyes and two small tears rolled down her cheeks.

Celebrian gently wiped them away with a soft hand. "Now, there's no possible way you could have prevented that. Andor said that it was an accident."

"No! I was supposed to die! I was supposed to die!" Sobs overtook Bridget then, rendering her speechless.

Celebrian's heart broke at eh sight of the young girl crying and wanted nothing more that to take her in her arms and soothe away all her tears and hurts, as she had done for Arwen and the twins years before. But she was certain that Bridget would appreciate that and opted for smoothing her hair and lovingly stroking her arm and hand; while whispering in the High Tongue of her people the comforting words that she had heard her mother whisper to her when she herself was a child.

Twenty minutes later, Bridget's sobs quieted and her breathing evened out. Believing her to be asleep, Celebrian leaned over and placed and gentle kiss on the girl's tear stained face.

"Sleep well, Aier" The door to the room opened and Celebrian turned to see her husband entering the room.

"How is she doing , Cel?" Celebrian sighed and stood up. As she smoothed out the covers of the bed, she answered her husband.

"Her whip marks are healing and so are her ribs. She woke not long ago, but just cried herself back to sleep. How much longer does she have to stay in bed?"

Elrond moved next to his wife, his arms wrapping around her waist. "About another week. But, you don't sound so sure in your words, Mela"

"I'm not. She confirmed what Andor told us. Her entire family is dead." Celebrian turned to Elrond, to look at his face. Worry and concern shone in those grey eyes. "She's all alone, Elrond. And she blames herself for what has happened."

Elrond glanced over to the human girl with a soft smile. "Then I guess that she will have to be a part of our family. Our daughter."

Celebrian smiled with surprise and happiness. "Really?"

"Why not? You said yourself that she doesn't have anyone else and, Cel, I've been watching you. You have gotten to love this young girl. Just by keeping watch over her."

Celebrian sighed and leaned her head onto her husband's strong shoulder. "You're right. She's just so hopeless and, well, I don't know. It just feels like she's already a part of our family. And, yes, she had stolen part of my heart. I suppose we can tell her and the boys tomorrow. With Arwen in Lorien, we can just send a message to Mother."

The Lord and Lady of Rivendell both turned to leave when a sleepy voice drifted on the air.

"I would like that."

Elrond and Celebrian turned back to the bed to see Bridget with half-open eyes, smiling softly. "Good night, Ada, Nana"

Celebrian smiled back, with tears in her eyes. "Good night, iell nin"

Meanwhile, in Mirkwood

Legolas groaned as his eyes opened to meet the face of a servant who sat next to the bed he was lying in.

"What happened?" he asked, struggling to sit up.

The servant gently pushed the Prince back down, chiding, "Please don't move, your Highness. You hit your head pretty hard two days back."

"I did what?"

"Don't you remember? You went out riding alone and hit your head on a low tree branch when the group your father sent called to you."

Legolas shook his head, knowing in his heart that that was not what had happened_. Bridget. Where is Bridget? Wait. _"Um, what year is it exactly?"

"My, my, your memory must be almost wiped out. The year is 2507 of the Third Age."

Legolas' eyes grew in surprise before lowering his head to try and figure out what had gone on.

The servant took this as a sign that the Prince needed more rest. With a curt nod and a promise to go get the King, he took his leave.

Legolas turned his head to look out to the balcony that adjoined to his rooms and into the starry night. _Where are you, Bridget? I will find you. That's a promise. I love you._

A.N.- Hello there! Well, hope you all liked this chapter. I have many more planned out, I just need the reviews. People, help me! Please!?? gives everyone sad puppy dog eyes Pretty please?

God Bless!

Angelsmile06

Shout outs:

ElessarLover- You kissing that hot elf? Girl, I do believe that we are in the same boat. And yes, the song in Chapter 5 was the version sung by Charlotte Church and Josh Groban. Can't you imagine it? Legolas with Josh Groban's voice. Talk about heavenly!

Ainariel-Helyanwe- Cliffhangers! Oh, how I do love them! Many more to come, so beware!

Elvish Translations:

Nanaeth= Mother

Nana= Mommy/Mom

Ada= Dad/daddy

Gurth goth rim lye= Death to our foes!

Lacho calad! Drego morn!= Flame Light! Flee Night!

Noro lim!= Ride hard!

iell nin= my daughter (I think, someone please correct me if I am wrong)

Aier= Little one

Mela= Love


	8. Comfort and Brothers

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, school is getting pretty stressful! Tests, projects, crushes kissing you. Wait, forget that last part. Hehe. But, anyway, in honor of ROTK coming out today, everyone cheers I have decided to update! This one is a bit shorter than my others, but it is just a small piece of comfort and family love. So, look to the end for translations and individual thanks for reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the books and/or movies, me no own. Period. End of story. Though, I wish I owned Legolas. **sigh**. Hey, a girl can dream, right?  
  
Comfort and Brothers  
  
A month passed since Bridget's arrival in Rivendell. Its inhabitants had grown to love the newest member to the royal family, despite her being a human, with the exception of a few elves. Elrohir took quickly to Bridget, spoiling her and improving on her archery skills, despite some protests. Elladan still kept his distance from Bridget, treating her nicely, but was still wary of the young girl. Arwen, Galadriel and Celeborn all sent their love from Lothlorien, while Arwen promised to soon visit and meet her younger sister.  
  
Bridget loved her new family immensely, but the memory of her last one still floated n her mind. Her necklace hardly ever left her neck, and when she grew nervous or was recalling a memory, she would often subconsciously finger it. Although a smile remained on her face and her archery improved, along with the relationship with her new family, Bridget still felt her heart bleed from the wounds of memories.  
  
One night found Elladan and Elrohir in their parents' room, talking while a heavy rainstorm carried on outside. They were talking about the twins' latest hunting trip.

"You were the one who scared all the deer away, 'Ro!"

The younger twin chucked a pillow at his brother, who caught it easily. "It wasn't my fault that you scared my horse away!"

"Alright boys, that's enough," reprimanded Celebrian from the bed near to the couch on which the twins sat. Glancing out the window, she sighed, "Isn't the rain beautiful?"

Elladan glanced out onto the balcony to the watery scene outside. "I always thought it was sad and depressing."

Elrond came out of the bathing room just then in his sleeping tunic and breeches and his black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. "Come now, Elladan. Surely there must be something that you like about the rain."

"No, there is nothing," he whispered.

Bridget sat quietly on her bed, staring out at the rain. She gently fingered the pendant around her neck as the grip she had on a few tears loosened and they ran silently down. With her nightgown swishing around her bare feet, Bridget stood up and sat upon her windowsill, her fingers now touching the cool glass of the window. Upon hearing laughter coming down the hall, Bridget opened her door and, with her feet pattering on the tile floor, she made her way down to her foster parents' room.

Bridget stood outside the door while Elladan and Elrond talked about the rain that had now picked up its intensity in falling upon the roof of the Last Homely House. Her hand reached up to touch her necklace, but quickly drew it back at Elladan's words. Slowly she turned the doorknob and entered the room saying, "The rain can be sad, but it also can hurt."

Everyone looked up as she came in, moving towards the balcony window. Celebrian did not move when she felt her husband sit down next to her, but instead spoke to her young daughter, "What ever to you mean, Aier?"

Bridget ignored the question and stared out to the rain. "I once loved the rain. My older brother, Steven, he would take me out in it. We went out every time it rained, starting when I was about 2." Bridget stopped to slowly reach up and finger with her pendant, as if seeking comfort, before continuing. "I think we set a world record for all the colds and cases of pneumonia we got afterwards. But we really didn't care. We stayed out for hours on end, just playing and getting soaked. But, one day, when I was 8 and Steven was 13, it started to rain. I ran a fast as I could up to his room and waited for him to open it. When he finally did, I hurriedly told him that it was raining out and I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him outside. But he didn't move."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Bridget looked up to her brother with her deep blue eyes filled with confusion. "Aren't we going to play, Steven? The thirteen year old yanked his hand out of his sister's grip with more force than he intended. "No, Bridget. No." "Why not?" "Because I'm too old for that kind of stuff, Bridget. I need to grow up." With coldness in his voice, Steven glanced down to his little sister and said, "We'll never play again, Bridge." Tears filled Bridget's eyes. "Never?" she asked nervously. "NEVER!"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"And then he slammed the door in my face. I was heartbroken," concluded Bridget. "And ever since then, I have never gone out in the rain, though all the droplets are not equal to all the tears I have cried because of that day."  
  
The family sat in shock at Bridget's story. Sure, all of them had heard about Bridget's old home and family, but this hit close to home. Especially to Elladan, who sat with tears of guilt sparkling in his eyes.  
  
_All this time she's been here, I have only treated her like I would any guest, not like a big brother should, _thought Elladan. _She has been hurt by her other one and I've only intensified it. This is all my fault. _Slowly he got up from the couch and walked over until he stood behind Bridget, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Bridget, I just want to say that if ever you need someone to take you out in the rain, you can just ask. And also, I want to say that I'm sorry."

Bridget turned to face her brother with confusion floating behind her eyes. "Why would you ever need to say you're sorry?"

"I haven't been treating you right. You're my sister and I should love you, not just treat you civilly. I am so sorry if I made this memory of Steven any more real in my actions."

Bridget shook her head while two tears fell down her cheeks. "No, you didn't. But, you know that you can never replace him or wipe away that memory."

Elladan nodded and wiped away the tears. "Yes, I know. Maybe it will help with the healing though. Please let me be your brother, a loving one."

Bridget, on impulse, threw her arms around Elladan's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "Yes, and thank you," she whispered in his ear before burring her face into his chest.

Elladan clung tightly to his young sister. "You're welcome, tithen gwathel"

Bridget finally loosened her grip on Elladan and took a step back to look over to the rest of her family, who also had tears in their eyes. "Now what?" Barely were those words out of her mouth when a huge clap of thunder reverberated through the valley. Everyone in the room jumped, but Bridget reacted the most. She screamed and jumped right into Elladan's arms, her legs around his waist and her head on his shoulder. She really didn't care that her nightgown was now up above her knees; she was just scared witless.  
  
Elladan could feel Bridget shaking horribly and began to rub her back slowly while moving into the room and to the bed where their parents sat. "Shh..It's okay."

Elrond motioned to his son to hand Bridget over. The instant she was in her ada's arms, Bridget's breaths calmed and she began to relax as her father whispered soothing words and rocked her as Celebrian gently smoothed her blonde hair.

Eventually, Bridget calmed enough to sit on her own between Elrond and Celebrian on the bed. Although she didn't cry out anymore, she still tensed when thunder boomed outside.

"Usually I can stand storms," she said. "Guess, I'm loosing my touch."

Celebrian smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand reassuringly. "The only thing you're loosing in sleep, iell nin. Now, to bed."

She began to pull the covers up when Bridget protested. "Not without Elladan and Elrohir!" The twins smiled and scrambled up into the bed, Elladan on Bridget's right, Elrohir on the left. Elrond looked over to his wife with a smile, but she only shook her head, although a smile graced her lips as well. Their bed was plenty big for all of them; it was just an amusing sight.

The three younger ones fell asleep in only a matter of minutes, the twins' hands grasping each other protectively over Bridget. Celebrian lay down next to Elrohir while Elrond lay next to Elladan. Smiling, Celebrian reached out a hand to her husband, who clasped it quickly.

"Amin mela lle, Elrond," she whispered.

"Amin mela lle, Cel." Looking over to their children, they both whispered,

"A lye mela lle, lye sildos"

The next morning, Glorfindel politely knocked on Elrond's bedroom doors. In the silences that followed and still no answer, he cautiously opened the door and looked inside. There he was met with a heart-melting scene.

Elrond, Lord of Imladris, and his wife lay fast asleep with their hands protectively clasped over their three sleeping children, two of which were snoring. {A.N.-you can only guess which two! : ) } Glorfindel smiled and closed the door quietly. He then strode off down the hall, preparing to tell those waiting for a meeting with Elrond, that the Lord was going to be a bit late. Spending time with his family seemed like a good reason.

Ok, that's all folks! Sorry for it being short! It just came to me during Civ today and I was laughing and sighing all throughout class, while getting weird looks from my classmates and my teacher. Again, sorry for the delay. Another reason why I couldn't update was because on Sunday, this past one, I stepped on a toy metal plane and you know the tailpiece that sticks up? Well, that went ½ inch INTO the arch of my foot. So I've been limping for two days, am seriously sleep deprived (I'm going off 45 minutes here) and am typing my chapter. What is wrong with me? Never mind. Hope everyone has a great week! Only 10 more days left for me! God Bless! Angelsmile06  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Blue4dogs: Hey, thanks for the review! You'll get your answers, don't worry!  
  
Elessar-Lover: Thank you! Just to let you know, I added in a new part to the last chapter to include that wonderful, sexy elf! Sigh How I wish I owned him.  
  
Ainariel-Helyane: Hello! Thanks for the review. No more cliffhangers? I don't think so!  
  
The Zephyr: Hi gwathel! Thanks for reviewing on both chapters and for helping me out with the rating. Let's hope this writer's block goes away fast!  
  
Elvish Translations:

Aier- Little one

Tithen gwathel- little sister (I know that I've been using ithlen instead, but I've seen this, so I'll use it for the time being.)

Ada- Dad/daddy

Iell nin- my daughter

Amin mela lle- I love you

A lye mela lle, lye sildos- And we love you, our children.


	9. Hurts and Thoughts

AN- Hello! Here's the next chapter. It sort of ties in with the last chapter, so please read that one first. Look to the end for translations and responses to reviews.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own Bridget, and any other characters that you do not recognize. Please ask before taking!

{blah, blah}= me butting in for a minute.

Hurts and Thoughts

Week later: 

"Bridget! Bridget!" The young girl rolled over with a groan and opened her eyes slowly, pushing off the hands that roughly shook her.

"Elladan?" Bridget struggled to sit up in bed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Shh…"

"What time is it?"

"About three in the morning."

Bridget cocked an eyebrow at her brother before lying back down onto the pillows. "Good night. Go back to bed."

Elladan pulled back the covers to the bed and gently picked up Bridget, one arm under her knees and one behind her back. Needless to say, that woke her up a bit. "Elladan! Wha…?"

"Shh.. I want to show you something." Bridget nodded sleepily and laid her head on Elladan's shoulder and allowed him to carry her out of the room.

"Bridget? Wake up, we're here." 

Bridget opened her eyes to meet the sight of one of the many gardens, and then back to her brother with a skeptical look. "What are we doing here? It's just a garden."

Elladan nodded his head towards the gardens gently. "Wait. Just wait."

As if on cue, a warm gently rain began to falling, filling the air with a crisp, clean fragrance. Elladan gently set Bridget down on her feet and watched her as she reached outside with one of her hands.

She could feel the silkiness of the droplet as it pooled in the palm of her hand. Bridget stared at it as if it held someone she cared about. And it did. It held Steven.

"Bridget?" The girl turned to face Elladan who stood next to her with his hand outstretched to her. "Care to dance?"

Bridget looked from Elladan's hand to her own that held the rainwater. It was overflowing now, running down her arm and onto her nightgown. Slowly, she dropped her hand and allowed the pool to fall to the ground, releasing her hold on Steven and the memory that name held. She then looked back to Elladan and smiled. "Yes."

Elladan took her hand and slowly led her out into the rain. Bridget wrapped her arms around Elladan's neck and allowed herself to be swept away to the music that only they could hear. The song of sibling's love.

Elrond strode through the quiet halls of Imladris, allowing his feet to lead him. He did no know what  was going on, but he usually got this feeling when one of his children were in trouble or feeling sadness. It had happened before, so he knew that the best thing to do was to let his feet and heart lead him to where he was needed. He stopped near the entrance to one of the gardens, and when he looked up, he was met with a sight that threatened to spill the tears he held in his eyes. 

Elladan and Bridget were dancing slowly, soaked and most likely cold, in the garden; Bridget's eyes were closed. Elrond watched in silence as Elladan gently spun Bridget, but instead of her joining him again, she broke away and began to spin faster and faster. Finally, she crumpled to the ground, her soaked nightgown creating a white pool about her.

"Bridget!" Elrond ran out into the gardens and reached his youngest before Elladan could react. He found that Bridget was fine, but shivering and, crying?

"Ada?" Elrond turned away from Bridget for a second to Elladan. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

Both looked to Bridget who was struggling to stand up. Elrond moved to help her, but she just pushed his hand away. Without a word, she moved to Elladan and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, gwador." She then left the gardens and back into the house.

Elladan opened his mouth to explain everything, but Elrond held up a hand to stop him. "Not now, ion nin. Let's go inside, get dry and change, then we'll talk about this." Elladan nodded and obediently followed his father inside.

Bridget had just changed into a clean nightgown and was drying her hair with a towel when a knock on her door startled her and she tumbled off the bed with a yelp and a "thud." 

"Bridget?" came Elrond's voice through the door. "Are you alright?"

Bridget scrambled to her feet and quickly opened the door to revel her entire family with worried expressions on their faces. "Yeah, I'm just great." She turned back into the room, picked up her towel and began drying her hair again.

Celebrian grabbed a comb from the vanity before sting next to Bridget, waiting to comb her hair; while the rest of the family sat in chairs around them. That was when the questions started.

"Just what where you two thinking when you went out there?" asked Elrond, more concerned for his children than angry at them.

"I just wanted Bridget to go out in the rain with me," said Elladan.

""It's not entirely his fault," commented Bridget, now finished with drying her hair, wincing while Celebrian started combing. "It was mine too. It was my memory that started the whole thing, anyway!"

"Nonsense!" said Celebrian, catching a snarl. "The point is, both of you were foolish."

"Besides," kicked in Elrohir. "What would we do if you got sick, Bridget, with the feast only two weeks away?"

"WHAT?" screeched Bridget.

"Elrohir!" exclaimed the rest of the family.

The younger twin cowered back. "Sorry."

Bridget swung around to face her family, whipping the comb out of her mother's hand. "What feast is he talking about?"

"The one we're holding in your honor, as the newest member of our family," said Celebrian. "It was supposed to be a surprise, sweetheart."

"Well, maybe it won't be too bad, as long as it's not too big, I don't do well in big crowds," said Bridget, thinking out lout. "How many people are coming?"

"Actually, a good many," confessed Elrond. "Galadriel and Celeborn from Lothlorien, as well as Arwen, and their company. Then King Thranduil along with his son, Prince Legolas…"

Bridget froze and stared straight at her father, eyes bulging. "Pr…Pr…Prince Legolas?"

Elrond nodded his head slowly. "Yes. What's wrong?"

But Bridget was not listening. Instead she grabbed at pillow to her face and screamed all out. Even with the pillow on her face, Bridget's scream caused the family to tightly cover their ears. By the time she stopped screaming and took the pillow away, Bridget's face was bright red and her breathing sparse.

"Bridget?" cautioned Celebrian, reaching out for her daughter. "What's wrong?"

"Why that lying BASTARD!"

Everyone sat in shock as those words flew from Bridget's mouth, while the girl sat fuming. Elrond silently motioned to the rest of the family to leave the room; to give Bridget time to calm down. Elladan and Elrohir left first, each going to their rooms, then Elrond. Looking back, he saw Celebrian halfway across the room, gazing over at Bridget.

"Cel. Tula." Celebrian hesitated a moment before following her family out and closed the door with a soft "click".

That "click" sent Bridget over the edge. She tore off the sheets to her bed, along with all the pillows, yelling in her anger. She grabbed a nearby vase, filled with flowers, and heaved it towards a wall. The vase smashed into a million tiny pieces, the flowers were shredded. Running past her door, she locked it before grabbing a pile of books off a table, the ones she was planning to read, and threw them to beat out her anger. Some fell against the walls and one went out the balcony window and out into the rain.

When she ran out of books, Bridget started punching her upright dresser with her bare fist. "He lied to me! He lied to me!" was all she could yell while she punched the wooden door. Her knuckles bleed and splinters from the door dug deep into her skin. But her anger prevented her from noticing. She just kept yelling and punching the poor door. The door started to creak under the blows and finally it gave in, flying Bridget's fist into the closet, the jagged edges cutting her arm up to the elbow.

The anger slowly receded from Bridget's mind as she felt the silk of one of her many dresses, while sadness took its place. She slowly retracted her arm and cradled it close to her chest as she sunk to the floor underneath were the book had gone through the balcony window.

"He lied to me. He lied to me," she whispered as the rain now poured down on her head, soaking her once more. Bridget began to rock herself back and forth, not minding the glass biting into her feet, while her eyes streamed tears. {Lyss, I said that what Bridget does in this chapter is something that I did. Well, that was it.}

Hours later, Elrond and Celebrian found her in that position, though asleep, but tears streaks were still fresh on her face. Elrond picked up his daughter and carried her into his and Celebrian's room, his wife preceding him to prepare their room and to set up the healing supplies he would need.

**  
Meanwhile**

Elladan entered his brother's room and flopped down on the bed in a very un-elf like manner. "Do you think she was talking about Legolas?"

Elrohir looked up from his book to his brother. "What?"

"That Bridget was talking about Legolas lying to her."

The younger twin set the book down on the sheets to look now out a side window. "Maybe. But, they've never met before. Have they?"

"I don't know 'Ro." Silence filled the room as the twins' thoughts drifted to their sister, whose yells could still be heard from down the hall.

**  
Far away in Mirkwood, day before  
**

"Do you look forward to the feast in Imladris, Rijak?"

The Mirkwood elf glanced over to Legolas while the Prince drew back and let loose another arrow towards the target. "Of course, mellon nin. But it seems that you are the one most looking forward to the feast."

Legolas smiled as he watched Rijak string another arrow. "I believe I have good reason. Bridget is the one I love."

"Rijak started and let loose of the arrow, which flew off into the trees. "You what?!"

"Hush. Not so loud. And yes, I love her."

"Rijak set down his bow and moved closer to Legolas. "But she has never been here! The message only said that she was found near Rivendell."

Legolas smiled and started walking back to the palace. Rijak quickly followed. "She may have been found near Rivendell, but she lived in some other world."

"Another world?"

"I will tell you another day. But, someway, I got there and met Bridget. I stayed there about a week. That was when I fell in love with her."

"But she is human! A mortal!"

"And she's the only lady that, I believe, has fallen for me without concerning my looks or title."

Rijak placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder and pulled his friend to a stop. "She did not see you or know of your title? Now how is that possible?"

"She was blind, mellon nin. I did not tell her of my title because I wanted to see what she do if she didn't' know. But, don't you see, Rijak? This is the first time I've been loved for being me! Not a Prince, not for good looks. But just me!"

Rijak shook his head and resumed walking. "We can only hope that she returns those feelings, Legolas. Only hope."

A.N.-Ok, so that's all folks! Please read and review! I really like getting them! I got ROTK the night it came out and I was up for the next 44 hours! I never really figured out why I did that. Anyway, now I have not slept in (goes and checks) 36 hours! Man, I need to go. Thanks for reading, and please review, or I won't update. So there! Only 7 days left of school!

Shoutouts:

Insanity-is-my-friend= Thanks for the review and see, I did write more!

Elessar-Lover= Yeah, I really liked the last chapter too. The twins are older in this one. The year is 2007 in the Third Age. Go and look in the Appendices for the exact number, but I think the Twins are about 1500 years old. I'm not really sure, though.

The Zephyr= Thanks gwathel! I didn't have to wait for school to end, just not type for a while. Hehehe. Anyway, I can't wait to see your next story. Keep writing!

Ainariel-Helyanwe= Cliffhangers! I am the Queen of them! Many more to come! Mwahahahahahaha! Ahem, well, thanks for the review! And, yes, your puppy dog eyes worked. Always do!

Elvish Translations:

Gwador- Brother

Ion nin- my son

Tula- come

Mellon nin- my friend

Gwathel- sister

Ada- Dad or Daddy


	10. Halls and Confirmation

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own Bridget and Aleu, so please ask before taking. (Though I wish I could own Legolas. Muahahahahaha!)

Author's note at the end along with review replies

{}= me butting in for a second

Halls and Confirmation

Bridget sat at her vanity waiting for her mother to come and help her dress for the feast that was to begin in about an hour. She had taken a hot bath not long before and had allowed her hair to dry in the heat of the fireplace in her room. Luckily, it had dried straight, so styling it would be no problem. Bridget looked down to her right hand with a sigh of confusion and pain? Elrond had taken off the bandages yesterday and a long scar could be seen on the back of her hand. Bridget turned it over and back a few times and flexed it. Looking up to the ceiling, she closed her eyes to erase the memory. Bridget turned as she heard the door open and saw her mother come in with a smile on her face and something on a hanger that was covered by a long cloth.

"Are you ready to see your dress, Bridget?"

Bridget nodded her head energetically "Yes! Let's get this show on the road!"

Celebrian smiled at the young girl's antics and instructed her daughter to close her eyes while she dressed. Celebrian slipped off Bridget's robe and draped the gown over her head and did up the back quickly.

"Can I see myself now?" asked a very impatient Bridget.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Bridget did as she was told and nearly keeled over in surprise. The dress was midnight blue velvet with silver etching around the neckline and hem. It clung to Bridget until her waist, and then cascaded down to almost the floor. The sleeves were cut a little below the shoulder, just enough to show skin, then reattached to flow to the floor. The neckline was swooped down, further than Bridget would have liked (it showed a lot cleavage), but it really couldn't be helped. The maiden pendant was gone from Bridget's neck and replaced with a thin silver chain, which on the end hung a crystal formed into the shape of a teardrop.

"Nana….it's beautiful."

Celebrian gently squeezed her daughter's shoulders "I thought you might enjoy it. I wore it when I first came to Rivendell and met your father. Come, we still need to do your hair."

Bridget sat down again at her vanity and smiled as her mother gently brushed out her hair. From the soft crown to the slightly curly ends. She pulled back half of Bridget's hair and in a second, had it done in a decorative know. Taking ribbon from the table, she threaded it through the rest of the hair, securing it in the knot.

"Nana, thank you."

Celebrian slowly helped her daughter to her feet and stood back to look at her. "You look perfect, Aier."

"Something's missing." Both occupants of the room turned to see Elrond and the Twins enter the room, Elrond holding a small flat box in his hands.

"Really? What?" asked Bridget

"This." Elrond set the box down on a nearby table and opened it. Inside sat a delicate silver circlet of an interwoven leaf design; just alike to the ones the royal family wore at that moment. Elrond smiled and gently placed it on Bridget's brow. She turned to the mirror and smiled broadly. "It fits perfectly. Now everyone will know that you are our daughter and we are proud to present you as such."

Bridget turned back to her father and hugged him tightly. "Diola lle, Ada."

"You're welcome, iell nin." Stepping to the side, he allowed the Twins to come forward. They were dressed in identical tunics, Elladan in blue, Elrohir in green.

"You look amazing, gwathel," commented both at the same time. Bridget just blushed and bowed her head. Elladan reached over and raised it up with a finger.

"Now none of that. You are a Princess of Imladris. Please don't bow your head like that." Bridget smiled gratefully to her oldest brother.

"Come," said Celebrian, now on Elrond's arm on the threshold to the room. "A feast awaits us!"

Elladan and Elrohir bowed to Bridget and both extended their arms to her. "May we escort the lovely Princess to the Hall?"

Bridget giggled, "Of course you may," she replied in as much mockery as them. Taking both their arms, she was led to the Hall, following their parents.

As they got closer to the hall, the more and more Bridget's stomach knotted. The thought of Legolas being there still angered and, surprisingly, frightened her. _Just keep breathing. I don't think anyone would like you to faint right now, Bridge. Pull yourself together! It's just an elf. You can deal with it!_

Elrond and Celebrian entered first after being announced properly. Then it was the children's turn.

"Princes Elladan and Elrohir and the newest member to the royal family, Princess Bridget!" With another deep breath, Bridget stepped into the Hall with her brothers.

The entire Hall was packed with people, all standing and applauding, causing a great din to rise in the room. Bridget was led up to where Galadriel and Celeborn sat, then Elladan and Elrohir left. Bridget politely bowed her head to the couple until she felt a slim finger raise her up. She was met with her Grandmother's blue eyes.

"Welcome, Bridget, my darling granddaughter."

"Thank you, Daernana." Galadriel embraced her warmly as Celeborn did the same right after.

The instant she was out of her Grandfather's arms, a smaller pair took their place and a sweet voice rang in Bridget's ears. "How wonderful it is to finally meet you!" Bridget pulled back to meet the face of her sister, Arwen.

"Same here," she replied, smiling back.

Elrond smiled fondly at his daughters before addressing the Hall. "My lords and ladies. It is with great pleasure that Celebrian and I present our daughter, Bridget. She has been a wondrous addition to our family and is loved by us all. Now, let the feast begin!"

Bridget sat between Arwen and Celebrian, while the dishes began flying past.

An hour later, the feast was over and the tables were pushed back to make room for dancing. Not a second after she had stood up from her chair, Bridget was bombarded with offers to dance. Smiling and taking the hand of one male, she could only think: _This is going to be a long night._

Celebrian had taught her in the art of Elvish dancing, but Bridget still managed to step on her partner's feet at least a few times. But he either didn't notice or just chose not to say anything. Anyway, they danced for two songs before Bridget requested a rest. Her partner obliged and led her back to her family, leaving her with a bow and a kiss on the hand.

Bridget sat down next to a giggling Arwen and turned to her. "What, pray tell, is so funny?"

"Did you not see that elf's face? It was so disappointed! I do believe you have an admirer, gwathel."

Bridget playfully pushed her sister in her seat. "Oh shut up," she said, before going back to her drink.

"Look," said Arwen, pointing into the crowd.

"Arwen. It's not polite to point," reprimanded Celebrian from a ways down.

"But, it's Prince Legolas!"

Bridget's drink caught in her throat at the name and she began to cough and sputter. Arwen turned to her sister in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Bridget replied waving her off with a hand. "Which one is Prince Legolas?"

Arwen pointed out again in the crowd. "That one, in the blue. He's dancing with the maiden in silver."

Bridget looked out and followed Arwen's finger and bit her lip in fear. Legolas really was there, dancing gracefully with a dark-haired maiden. He looked just as she imagined him. Perfect. She didn't have any more time to think because right at that instant, his eyes caught hers. Bridget could see his grow wide and fill with hope. Hers only filled with tears. As he spun his partner, she saw him mouth "Talk?" to her. Bridget looked around and finally nodded her head towards the gardens. Legolas nodded in agreement and went back to dancing.

Bridget stood up to leave, when Arwen noticed what she was doing. "Where are you going?"

"I just need some air. That's all."

Arwen's gaze turned concerned and she stood from her seat to stand next to

Bridget. "Do you want me or one of the Twins to go with you?"

"No, I just need some air. I'm fine"

"Ok, but if you need anything, just ask."

Bridget hugged her sister briefly. "Don't worry, I will." And then she was out of the hall and in the gardens in which she and Elladan had danced in just two weeks before.

Upon hearing footsteps behind her, she turned and was met with the sight of Legolas swiftly arriving. He was dressed in a light blue tunic and silver leggings, but his eyes that shone in the moonlight overtook them all.

He moved to embrace her, but Bridget moved out of his reach and curtsied gracefully. "Why do you do this?"

"I must show respect to a Prince. It is only right."

Legolas winced at the emphasis she put on his title. "Please don't call me that."

Bridget straightened up and looked straight at him. "Why not? That is what you are, right?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought if I did, you may not… may not love me anymore."

A confused look overcame Bridget's face. "I may not love you anymore? If you had told me then, I would have still loved you."

"Really?"

"Yes. But why did you lie?"

"I didn't…"

"Not telling the truth is lying, Legolas."

The elf prince sighed as he reached out towards the girl who held his heart. "I'm sorry I lied. But, I just wanted someone to love me for me. Just me."

Bridget again moved away from him. "Then you will have to find someone else. Love is built on trust, Legolas. You lied to me, lost my trust and my love. You're just a liar!" Legolas stood in shock at what he had just heard while Bridget curtsied again. "If you will excuse me, your highness, I need to get back to the feast. It is in my honor, after all. Quel du, Prince Legolas."

Bridget strode quickly back towards the hall, with tears gently pricking her eyes. _Just keep walking. Don't look back, just don't look back._ Her thoughts were cut short by her being pulled to a stop by a strong hand on her left wrist.

She whipped her head back to meet two worried deep blue eyes. "Let me go, your highness!"

"Please let me explain," Legolas implored.

Bridget struggled with his tight grip. "You don't need to! Let me go!"

She wretched her hand away from him, and the sudden movement sent her stumbling backwards. She lost her balance and tripped on her dress, falling to the floor of the dance hall, her circlet abandoning her brow and landing on the floor with a small "ting".

Everyone stopped to look at Bridget. She slowly got to her knees and reached over to her circlet. Bridget clutched it to her chest and looks over to Legolas, who stood in the doorway, shocked and concerned.

Gripping the hem of her gown, Bridget sprinted from the hall and in the direction of her rooms. Silence reigned in the room as everyone turns their gazes to Legolas. He stood in there for a moment before turning back into the gardens.

Bridget closed the door to her bedroom with a "bang" and collapsed on the bed in tears. She still held the circlet close, now it being her only source of comfort.

"Bridget?" came Celebrian's voice from outside. "Sweetheart, can we come in?"

"Yes," she softly whispered. The door opened and in came Bridget's adoptive family, Galadriel and Celeborn staying in the hall to calm things down.

Celebrian sat next to her daughter and picked her up, holding the young girl's head to her own shoulder as she cried. "Shh…It's okay."

Elladan picked up Bridget's left hand and squeezed it gently. "If he hurt you, Bridget, I swear I'll pound him all the way to Mordor!"

Bridget managed a smile at this. "Only if I get to kick his ass first!" When Elladan squeezed a bit harder, she winced. "Not so hard, 'Dan."

Elladan let go of his sister's hand and peered at the wrist closely. A red hand mark could be seen on her wrist, even in the dim lighting. "Ada."

Elrond was over in a shot. Gently taking Bridget's hand, he examined it carefully. "Not sprained. Just bruised," he concluded.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" stated Elladan as he moved towards the door.

Arwen and Elrohir moved in front of him while the she-elf placed her hands on his chest. "Killing is not going to help anyone, Elladan." The elder twin sighed, but took his sister's advice. Elrohir clasped his brother's shoulder and tightened his grip on it slightly to tell him everything was going to be all right.

Elrond had just finished applying healing salve to Bridget's wrist and was bandaging it when the young girl spoke again.

"Could all of you give me some time alone? I need to think a few things out."

Elrond looked up from tying off the bandage to his wife, who nodded slightly. "Alright. But all of us want the full story later."

"You got it." With hugs, kisses and whispers of love and encouragement, the family left their youngest member to her thoughts.

The instant the door closed behind them, Bridget went into action. Reaching into a drawer on her nightstand, she pulled out two letters. One was addressed to "Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian" and the other was to "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." She set them on her bed and reached over to pick up her circlet. With tears in her eyes, she fingered the leaf design for a memory. Bridget softly placed it back into its box, careful not to catch her fingers as she closed the lid.

She placed it on the bed next to the letters and opened up her upright dresser (it had been fixed). After picking out a tunic and breeches, she undid the back of her gown and slipped out of it and hung it up. She then carefully undid her hair and took out the ribbon, then plaited it skillfully. Her hand strayed to the necklace she now wore around her neck. It had been a present from Celebrian and she cherished it. Taking a deep breath, she unclasped it and laid it down on her vanity. Rummaging in a drawer for a second, she found her old one and did it around her neck. She then placed a cloak around her shoulders and pulled up the hood. Bridget stopped just long enough to take one last look in the mirror before wiping away the last of her tears and grabbing a filled pack from underneath her bed (she kept one just in case) and headed for the door.

_Wait. They'll see me. Now what?_ She turned around the room until her gaze fell on the balcony. "Interesting." {Jack Sparrow-POTC!!!!!}

She opened the door and looked down to the ground. It was at least twenty feet! But upon looking to her right, she found a tree growing not far from the edge of the balcony and she smiled gleefully. Elrohir had taught her in climbing trees, so getting down was no problem.

After slipping past the guards, Bridget ran all out and away from Rivendell. Thought she never looked back, hot tears ran freely down her face.

Bridget's POV

I ran a fast as I could away from the place I had grown to love. My legs began to burn and my lungs felt ready to burst out from my chest. I could feel my pendant bounce against my breasts with every step I took. The pack I had thrown on my back felt like lead and seemed to slow me down every second. My vision grew blurry with tears and I angrily wiped them away. _Stop this! You needed to leave. He doesn't matter anymore! Just keep running and don't look back!_

Right then, my legs gave out and I collapsed gasping to the forest floor. The air my lungs gratefully received seemed the greatest gift right at that moment. Right where I lay was where I decided to make camp. I was too tired to do anything else. Luckily, Elladan and Elrohir had taken me on a few camping trips, so I knew just what to do and soon, I had a small, but warm, fire going. I lay gathered up in my cloak, almost falling asleep when a cry echoed through the trees. It was a wolf's cry. And it was close. It was answered by another cry, this one even closer. Quietly, I reached to my right for my bow and arrows. Instead, I connected with a furry paw. _Paw?_ I slowly turned my head and was met with the sight of a pure white tiger!

"Aghh!" I scrambled away, my heart flying a million miles a second. The tiger cocked its head at me, as if considering if I was worth eating. I moved a little further away, now closer to the fire. My pendant clinked on its chain and glinted in the firelight.

The tiger must have noticed because its ears instantly perked and almost bounded over to me. I was backed into a tree and with no way out; I braced myself for the attack. But it never came. Instead, I felt a heavy weight against my knees and purring?

Looking down, I saw that the tiger was rubbing my knees with its head and totally content. Cautiously, I reached out a hand and began petting the tiger's soft fur. Oh how soft it was! _Almost like Legolas' hair_. I shook my head at the thought and watched as the tiger called out again. The same wolf call replied.

"Is that a lover of yours?" The tiger glanced up at me with its icy blue eyes and laid down, practically dragging me with it.

So, there I sat with the tiger's head in my lap and my hand stoking it softly. "What should I call you?" The tiger only moved its head to the side to look at me as if saying, "Then make up a name." I laid my head against the bark of the tree in thought.

"How about Snowy?" The tiger blew air out of its nose at that one. I raised my head up at it. "Twilight? Mystery? Insubordinate?" Same response to all three. Sighing in defeat, I stared up at the starry sky now just barely visible through the tops of the trees. "I know! Aleu! How do you like that?" The tiger began purring louder and pushed its head against my stomach. "Alright. Aleu it is." With a small laugh, I resumed petting Aleu and eventually fell asleep.

About two hours later, I was woken up by Aleu getting off my lap and the sudden chill of air brought my back to reality. I groggily opened my eyes to see that the fire was still going, though not as strongly and that Aleu was standing next to a tree on the other side of camp, listening for something. "Aleu, what are you doing?" I stood up and walked up next to my new friend. "Is that other wolf here?" Aleu just looked to me and softly called into the dark. I turned my gaze from Aleu and into the forest. I could just barely make out a shape moving towards us. As it got closer, I could see that it was huge! About six feet from paw to head, at least!

"Come out of there!" My voice sounded more convincing that I felt inside. The shadow moved to Aleu's and mine left and entered into the light of the fire. When I saw it, my mouth fell wide open.

"Holy sh…"

AN-What is that?! Well, you'll just have to wait and see. My dad is switching files from one computer to another; it may take a very long time! But that doesn't matter. SCHOOL IS OUT!!!!!! Yes, I can't believe it! I thought it would never end! Anyway, please review and maybe I'll email you a color drawing of Bridget's dress from this chapter. I designed it myself!

God Bless!

Angelsmile : )

Shout outs:

Insanity-is-my-friend: I did add more soon just like you asked. Thanks!

DaydreamBeliever14: Thank you so much! I am really glad you like it so far!

The Zephyr: Thanks gwathel. I'll keep updating if you do as well. So get going!

Flopsycon: Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, Bridget was sad, and now she's really sad. Oh how depressing am I! Hehehe.

Ainariel-Helyanwe: Yes, the cliffhangers. And here's another one! Hehehe! About Rainstorm, I asked a friend about it and she gave me some really good tips, so hopefully I should be able to update soon.

Elessar-Lover: Yep, Bridget gets angry. But I thought that she should get sad in this one and have Elladan take the anger. Big brothers: sometimes they protect you, and sometimes they hate you. Thanks for the review!

Elvish Translations:

Nana-Mom/mommy

Aier-Little one

Diola lle-Thank you

Ada-Dad/daddy

Iell nin-My daughter

Gwathel-Sister

Daernana-Grandmother

Quel du-Good night


	11. Lights and Hope

Hey! Angel here, just wanting to welcome all of you to the next chapter. Longer note and review replies at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own Bridget, Aleu, Serge and Argulor. Please ask before taking. Thanks!!!

Thoughts in italic 

{}= me butting in for a second

Lights to Lead Her Home 

"..oe laces!" {You didn't really think I would have her say that, did you? I mean, poop, right?} Bridget backed up as now appeared wolf came closer. It was grey and black in color with really, really light blue eyes. Breaths came in short supply as Bridget ran up against a tree, cornered again. _Oh no, not again!!!!_ Then, what really surprised Bridget, the wolf laid down at her feet, nudging them gently with its gigantic head. Bridget stood in shock for just a minute, attempting to process what the heck was going on. Aleu bumped her in the back of the knees, causing the young girl to fall right in front of the wolf.

Bridget cocked an eyebrow up at the tiger next to her. "Um, Aleu is this safe?" The tiger just nudged the girl's hand with what looked like a smile, if that was possible. Bridget reached out and gingerly stroked the wolf's topmost fur on its head. The wolf instantly reacted, a good one in fact, it started purring and returning the affection with a small lick on Bridget's other hand.

"Well, ya know? You remind me of someone." The wolf raised its head to curiously look at the young girl. "You remind me of Serge. My old dog from back home." The wolf tilted its head and started to get up, startling Bridget and sending her flat on her back. "What was that for?"

The wolf just turned around and kneeled down again, its back now facing Bridget. She flung back her hood that had fallen over her head and cocked another eyebrow at the wolf, looking almost exactly like Elrond in the movement. "You want me to get on you?" For an answer, Aleu nudged Bridget again in the knees. Bridget glanced in between the two a few times before pointing a finger at both of them. "You two know that you are ABSOLUTELY crazy, right?" The wolf and Aleu nodded in sync. Bridget just shook her head, grabbed her pack and cautiously climbed up onto the wolf's giant back. Just as they were about to leave, Bridget spoke up again.

"Wait, what am I going to call you? I just can't call you Wolf the entire time." The wolf bowed its head, showing he wanted Bridget to choose. {Yes, the wolf is a boy. Sorry, had to have one boy and one girl.} The girl thought for just a minute until a name popped into her head. "I know, Argulor! How about that?" The wolf, Argulor, nodded his head, and without a warning, he took off at a full out run, emitting a shriek from Bridget.

Bridget hung on for dear life as Argulor ran effortlessly and without any noise on the leaf-strewn ground. As she looked back, she couldn't find any evidence of paw prints left on the ground; it was if Argulor and Aleu were ghosts or like elves, not leaving a single print or making a sound. Turning back around, she barely had enough time to duck a tree branch right in front of her. "You could have warned me, ya know!" Argulor took no notice and didn't even miss a step while leaping over a fallen log; another shriek coming from the girl on his back.

A while later, Argulor skidded to a stop and Bridget allowed herself to let go of his neck fur and dismount shakily. The sight she next saw caused her jaw to drop. Hidden well in a grove of tress, was what looked like an abandoned house or manor. Bridget blinked a few times before turning back to where Argulor and Aleu were. Or so she thought. They were gone! Bridget spun around in circles, trying to see a glimpse of them. "Aleu? Argulor? Where are you two? Don't leave me!!! Please?" No reply came to the young girl, just the sounds of the forest at night.

Sighing, Bridget turned back to the manor and hiked her pack higher up on her back. "Well, I guess that this is home." With caution, she made her way up to the house.

Bridget had to stand on tiptoe to peek into one of the ground floor windows on the front of the house. She noticed that everything was coated in dust and undisturbed; it didn't look like anyone had lived there in quite a while. The door creaked slightly as she opened it, swinging inwards.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out. _That's stupid thing to ask Bridge. Hello, it's covered in dust! No one has lived here in years, perhaps centuries! Wait, how is that possible? But, in this world, who knows?_ Bridget pushed the thoughts aside and passed the threshold and into the abandoned house, allowing her pack to fall with a "thud" on the ground, sending up a cloud of dust.

The room she first entered was a huge sitting room, set up with an array of furniture and tables. Looking up, Bridget saw that there was no room above that one; it just kept going until the roof! On either side of the house, two hallways ran along the sides of the walls. Bridget moved all along the first floor, finding two bedrooms, a dining room with a long oak table, and a rather large kitchen, its stores fully packed with food. __

_Looks like Aleu and Argulor must keep this house incase anyone may need it. _Bridget stopped thinking when she noticed a staircase that led down to a full finished basement, with furniture and everything. _There is also a full amount of fresh meat down here. But, why stock it when no one uses it? _

"Weird," she whispered as she made her way upstairs.

Walkways lined the passageways of the upper level, just as she had seen from below. Bridget walked down the right-hand side and into a room. It had obviously been the master bedroom. The bed was covered with burgundy sheets and a sheer canopy. A dresser was against one wall and a vanity on the other. A window seat sat close to the vanity, many colored pillows along seat. _It's just like the one back in Rivendell_. Bridget shook her head at the memory, intent on not remembering that place.

For some reason, Bridget walked over to the upright dresser and opened it. Inside was an array of tunics, breeches and dresses. She noticed that some of the tunics and breeches were smaller and shaped differently. "Must've been made for a lady." As Bridget sifted through clothes, something in leather caught her eye. After reaching in, she found it to be a scabbard with the sword still in it! Bridget pulled the pair out of the dresser, but as she did so, a folded piece of paper fell to the floor. She picked it up and sat down on the bed; placing the sword across her legs. The paper was old and yellow, but kept together as Bridget gingerly opened it and read:

"Dear Tarwen," _Tarwen?_

"Today you are the age that I myself received this sword. Sixteen in human years. This sword has been in our family for many years, just like the necklace you know wear." Bridget paused to reach up and hold the pendant that hung around her neck. "I have never used this sword, for I have never needed to. But I believe that you may need this in your future. Please always remember that your father and I love you very much.

Love,

Keola and Aniond."

Bridget carefully folded the letter again and set it aside. Picking up the scabbard again, she gripped the hilt tightly and drew the sword. The blade was keenly sharp and, with its ½ inch blood channel, Bridget knew it had seen many battles and many more to come. It was perfectly balanced and sung sharply when whipped through the air. Upon the hilt, was a large aquamarine, just like the one on her pendant. The handle was bound with hard, black leather, comfortable in Bridget's hand.

"It seems a part of me." She shook her head and sharply shoved the sword back into its scabbard. After placing it on the bed, Bridget looked around and sighed. "Might as well get cleaning."

And clean she did. Starting in the basement and working her way upwards, she cleaned off all the dust, wiped down the floors and washed all the windows. It wasn't until many hours after the sun rose did Bridget finally finish. Exhausted, she collapsed onto the master bedroom's bed and fell into a deep sleep; the sword and scabbard within hand's reach.

**Back in Rivendell-some hours after Bridget left**

Celebrian sat near an open window over looking the entrance way and gates to Rivendell. Tear tracks could be seen clearly on her cheeks; her blue eyes rimmed now with read. The letter she held in her lap also had teardrops on it. Both fresh and old. Hers and Bridget's.

Ever since Arwen had come running back from Bridget's room with the news that the girl was gone hours ago, everything had gone by in a blur. Elrond had gathered up Glorfindel and the guards along with Elladan, Elrohir, Celeborn and King Thranduil. Legolas had gone with as well, despite the arguments of Elrond and the Twins. He too had gotten a letter, though none knew what it had said. Galadriel had attempted to comfort her daughter, but to no avail. Arwen had been running around the house in a panic, that Celebrian had to ask a healer to give her a sleeping draught. She now slept a few rooms down from where her mother presently was.

Sighing sadly, Celebrian looked down to the letter and read it for about the hundredth time. It had been written that day, before the feast had commenced.

"Dear Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian,

First, I want to thank you for all the kindness you have shown me while I stayed in your home. I am very humbled to be accepted as a part of your family, but, I am human and well, elves and humans don't mix.

The story of my knowledge of Legolas is a follows. Somehow, he and Gandalf were able to get into my world. I was still blind then and while the week that they were there, I fell in love with Legolas. He didn't tell me he was a Prince, resulting in my actions last week. Then, a while before my sixteenth birthday, we kissed. No words could ever describe that moment. But, soon after, I was sent here and I thought that I had lost Legolas forever. But when I found out that he was a Prince and didn't tell me, I knew that I needed to leave and get away forever, for he had broken my heart.

I sincerely apologize for any actions that may happen to night, but I know that I will be leaving. Please don't try and follow me. I leave this circlet with you. It is in the box next to this letter. My only hope is that you find someone more worthy than me to wear it and become a part of your family.

Remember yesterday. Cherish tomorrow. Believe in yourself.

Love (That had been crossed out and replaced with)

Sincerely,

Bridget Winters."

Celebrian didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that now ran down her stinging face. She doesn't feel worthy? Why? Why would she think that? Oh Illuvitar, please don't let her get hurt or hurt herself. Give all of us strength. The sound of approaching horses jerked Celebrian out of her thoughts. Tucking the letter into her dress, she gathered up her skirt and ran as fast as she could towards the courtyard.

She arrived just after the riders came back. Quickly, she looked for Bridget; her face falling at no sight of her. She noticed her father along with the rest of the guards, Thranduil and Legolas take all the horses into the stables, sorrowful looks on their faces. Celebrian questioned her husband as he walked up the steps with the Twins behind them. "Did you find any trace of her?"

Elrond sadly shook his head. "We found none. Only a place were she may have rested, but after that, nothing.

Celebrian slowly turned to go back inside; her face more woebegone than ever. "She must really be gone then."

Elladan and Elrohir moved to their mother's side as she began walking. "She's not gone!" argued the older twin. "We'll find her! Don't give up hope, Nana."

Elrond smiled from his wife's other side at his sons' determination. "Of course we will. We'll start again at sun up. Tell the rest of the group and Glorfindel as well. Then go and get some sleep my sons." Elladan and Elrohir nodded and headed off to do their father's biddings.

"They get that from you, you know." Elrond glanced over to his wife, with one eyebrow raised.

"Get what from me?"

Celebrian's gaze remained set forward as she answered. "Their determination and hope." The remaining distance to their room was in silence; Elrond tightly clasping Celebrian's cold hand. As the door closed behind her, Celebrian went immediately to her place at the window and sat down. Elrond looked sadly to her as he changed into clean nightclothes. "Come to bed, Cel. We'll search for her in the morning."

"I can't" she whispered. "I can't sleep knowing that she's out there. All alone. Perhaps cold, hungry; even injured. I just can't Elrond."

Elrond walked softly up behind his wife and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "I can't help but thing that I may be the reason she's gone."

Celebrian reached up and clasped one of Elrond's hands in hers. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because, I noticed that something was wrong with her. I knew that her heart was broken when she found out Legolas was a Prince. I should have done something!!!!" A frustrated sigh escaped Elrond's lips on his next breath. "This is all my fault."

Celebrian stood up from her place and fully embraced her husband. " We can't give up, Mela. We just can't."

With a small smile, Elrond gently kissed his wife's golden hair. "Now where did the Twins get their hope and determination?" Celebrian let out a small laugh at his teasing and remained in her husband's arms until he started to guide her to their bed.

"Wait!" Celebrian broke loose of his grip and ran back over to the window. Quickly lighting a lantern, she hung it high in the window; the light clearly visible from the gate to Rivendell. "Now she has a light to guide her home." Celebrian reluctantly climbed into the bed and kept a firm grip on her husband as sleep beckoned and finally overtook them both.

AN-Well, what do you think? I really had a lot of fun with this story. Argulor and Aleu were the most fun. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, I've been depressed a bit and now my parents are thinking about sending me to private school next year!! In my junior year of high school!!! Anyway, please review.

God Bless!

Angelsmile

Shout outs:

The Zephyr- Hey there! Thanks for the encouragement. You know how much it means to me.

The Reviewer- (Warning to everyone else, a little language here) Where the hell are you going with that? This is AU, so nothing is really as it seems. I really don't give a damn what you think. Saying those things hurt people, so watch it. Also, typing in all caps is considered shouting, so stop. You really want to know what I think about your review? It is a piece of fucking bullshit, you asshole! Leave me alone. If it makes you feel any better, I can't erase your review for some reason, but I think leaving it up will let everyone else know how stupid you are!

DewDropSunshine- Yeah, my dad can be a real pain. But, I got this chapter up, so that is a definite improvement.

Ainariel-Helyanwe- Yeah, it is somewhat similar, but not the same. Thanks for staying with me!

Elessar-Lover- Hahaha! I scared you! How about Argulor? Scary huh? A six-foot tall wolf! Yikes! Thanks!

_SPECIAL!!!! SPECIAL!!! SPECIAL!!! READ!!! READ!!! READ!!!_

_Finally, the boy coughed up the lake water and Elrond, with Elladan's help, rolled him onto his back so as to breathe easier. Angel noticed that the boy's ears were rounded. He was a human! She moved to look over her husband's shoulder, to look at the face of the boy that Elrond held. When she saw it, a loud gasp escaped her lips right before a few fingers covered them._

_"Toby?" she whispered. The last thing Angel heard was Melde screaming,_

_"NANA!" before falling into a faint, Elladan just barely catching her before she hit the ground_.

Coming Soon To Fanfiction.net!

All of you have read about Angel. Her hurts and tears. Her triumphs and joys. Now married to Elladan and the mother of two beautiful children, she lived in happiness. But when Toby, her younger brother, appears in the Grey Havens; the story he tells almost breaks her heart and sends her on a quest to keep her brother with her. Despite the rules of no pain and tears (with the exception of childbirth) Angel and Toby experience both. And in great quantities. What is this story Toby holds? Where will Angel's quest take her? Where will this hurt lead them? Find out in…."Mithril Tears".


	12. Family and Vows

Hey, here's the newest chapter! Hope you all like it. Longer author's note at the end along with translations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. Or the song in here. (I was watching "Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes sing it. I almost cried putting it into the story; I am that into this story!) I only own Bridget, Aleu, Argulor and all the children in here. Please ask before taking.

Another note here: Aleu in pronounced "A-loo." Just in case anyone didn't get it. Don't worry, I bet you're not alone.

"In here"= normal talking

_In here=_ telepathic talking, usually between Argulor and Aleu

Family and Vows

One year. One whole year had passed since Bridget ran away from Imladris. The searches Elrond and many others included themselves in lasted for many months, before ending, never finding any more evidence of the young girl. But Elrond and the rest of his family never gave up hope that Bridget was all right and alive. Celebrian always had the lantern burning and hung in her window, every night, claiming that if Bridget came back, she would find her way with that light.

Galadriel and Celeborn offered their help to the best of their abilities, before returning home, Arwen accompanying them. She claimed that she could not stay in Rivendell, her sister still missing and that she sought the comfort of the silver trees that grew in Lorien. Celebrian and Elrond reluctantly let her go, but not without proper guards. They were not going to loose another daughter so soon.

Legolas and his father left soon after the searches were called off as well. Elrond and his father questioned the Prince many times, his story never changing. Ever since the night Bridget left, he could be seen looking up at the stars and mumbling something while touching the right breast pocket of his tunic. In truth, that was where he held the letter Bridget had left for him the night she left. He never shared the contents of the letter with anyone, not even his father, but he could be heard reciting something many times; others saying that he had memorized the letter and was now saying it all over again. Really, he had memorized it, within the first few minutes anyway. Reciting was one way to comfort himself and his heart. Here is what the letter said:

"Dear Prince Legolas of Mirkwood,

First, I would like to apologize for any actions I have taken against you. They were never meant to cause you bodily harm, but only to remind you. Of what you did to me. I know that you have told me many things about your race. That you can only love one and only one person. Please, find someone else to care for. Someone you won't have to lie to get her to love you, in your head at least.

I have to say that I loved you the minute I heard your voice. Just the way you spoke, the calming effect you had on me. When you kissed me in my house, which was the very first kiss I had ever received. And I have say, I enjoyed it very much. While I stayed here in Rivendell, I thought in the back of my mind that you were gone or didn't remember me. But, when I found out that you were a Prince and that you had lied, everything just broke. No doubt Elrond has told you of what I did the night I learned you were a Prince. By the way, I don't recommend doing that, unless you want a lot of pain and a scar on your hand.

Legolas, I just want you to know that now that I know who you are, my love for you is gone. Please move on, just as I will. And don't come looking for me. I don't ever want to see you again! Oh, and don't go near Elladan or Elrohir, they may not be as non-violent as me when it comes to assessing matters.

Sincerely,

Bridget Winters."

Despite this letter, Legolas' heart still longed for Bridget and his love for her stayed strong. Sorrowful was his leaving of Imladris, but he followed his father and did not look back.

One day, Elrond and his family rode out from Rivendell, not taking any guards with them, yet weapons strapped to their sides. They rode out into the forests surrounding their home, cautious to all around them.

"Ada?"

Elrond looked back to his eldest child. "Yes, Elladan?"

"Do you think Bridget is out here, somewhere?"

The Elven Lord sat silent for a minute before saying "Of course, ion nin. Of course."

Celebrian glanced over to her husband with a small smile. "Don't worry, Mela. She's all right. I can just feel it."

"I believe it, but, I don't know. Something is going on and I can't tell exactly what."

And, with that, the conversation ended, sending the family into silence once more.

A few hours later, Elrohir pulled his horse to a stop a ways ahead of the rest of the family. He turned in his saddle a few times before looking skywards.

"Elrohir? What's wrong?" asked his anxious twin.

"We had better put our hoods up and start heading back home. There is a storm coming."

The family immediately did so, and not a moment too soon. With a rumble of thunder, the heavens opened and soaked the family within seconds.

Elrond peered through the sheets of rain into an opening between some tall trees. The sight that met his eyes gladdens heart.

"There! Between those trees. There's a manor. Perhaps we can stay there." The family urged their tired horses toward the house, hoping beyond hope their occupants would be willing to house them.

Upon reaching the house, the family dismounted allowing their horses to move towards the stables set not far away. Soaking wet, Elrond moved to the door and solidly knocked. A minute later the door opened to show a small human girl on the threshold.

"Hello there," said Elrond, bending down to the child's height.

"May me and my family come in and get dry?" indicating to the rest of his family. The young girl looked over the family, and then nodded once before opening the door fully. The elven family quickly entered the home, closing the door behind them.

Celebrian glanced around the house before lowering the hood of her cloak, the others following her example. The young girl happened to look up just then and noticed their pointed ears. Her eyes grew wide before she backed away and started crying,

"NANA!" This startled the family, the Twins instantly covering their ears in the process.

A few seconds after the child started crying out, more and more children began appearing about the house. A child occupied everywhere the family glanced. Up on the top level, coming from back rooms and down below.

The young girl that started the entire process kept crying out, her face covered in tears. That was, until an older Bridget came out of a far back room, and without a glance to the elven family standing a ways in front of her, she moved forward and picked the young girl up with a smile.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

The girl just pointed to the family before burring her head into Bridget's shoulder, her thumb instantly occupying her mouth.

Bridget followed the girl's finger and met the eyes of the elves that had been her family. Her smile faded slowly.

"Bridget?" Celebrian whispered, not really believing what she was seeing. Bridget, her Bridget, was standing right in front of her! She was dressed in a light blue tunic and a deeper tone of the same color breeches. Her long hair was pulled back and hidden underneath a white kerchief, exposing the fullness of Bridget's face.

The girl ignored Celebrian and instead, turned towards three children near her. "Karna, Rajin, could you two go set out three outfits in the back bedroom and one in mine upstairs?" The children nodded and scampered off. "Kellen, go and get some towels from the kitchen." The last boy hurried away. Only then did Bridget turn her attention back to the soaking elven family.

"Please, come and sit. You must be tired." She led them to sitting area and seated them close around the fireplace, taking the towels Kellen had brought back and handing them to each of the family members, all with the young girl still attached to her hip.

Elrohir wrapped himself in the towel, glad to be dry, but even more glad to see Bridget alive and right in front of him.

"Bridget, is it really you?" he asked, trying to comprehend all of it.

Bridget looked up into the hopeful eyes of the brother she still loved so much. "Yes, 'Ro. It's me."

Before any more words could be said, Karna and Rajin came back, indicating the rooms were ready. "Lady, if you could follow Karna, a dry change of clothes awaits you. She will take your wet ones to be dried. Lords, follow Rajin please." Reluctantly, the elven family did as they were told and followed the children, glancing back every once and a while to look at Bridget, reassuring themselves she was really there, before the other children in the room blocked their sight.

After changing into clean clothes, Elrond and his family met up again in the main room. The Lord and the Twins had been dressed in burgundy and gold tunics and breeches, while Celebrian was dressed in a light lavender dress, tied around the waist with a small golden cord.

Elladan glanced around the room; now empty of the children they had seen earlier. "Where did they all go?"

"Either hiding or off doing their chores." The family turned around to see Bridget walking into the room, the little girl still on one hip and a tray with mugs balancing on one hand. "They are not used to having grown-ups around, at least here anyway."

Elrond moved forward and took the tray from Bridget, setting it softly upon the table in front of them.

"Thanks," the girl softly murmured. "There is one for each of you. Just some chamomile tea to calm everyone."

"Only if you tell us what has gone on," replied Celebrian, wanting to take her daughter in her arms again. Bridget merely nodded her head and sat down, placing the little girl she held on her lap. The rest of the family followed her example, taking a mug of tea in the process.

"Well, where to start?" asked Bridget. "Well, I ran for quite a long time before I finally gave out and setting up camp. I suppose you found that?" Elrond nodded in confirmation. "Then, Aleu scared me half to death."

"Who's that? Aleu?" interrupted Elladan.

"Aleu is my tiger friend. White tiger to be exact. Don't worry, she's perfectly tame," she added, noting the looks on Elrond's and Celebrian's faces. "Anyway, then I met Argulor, a wolf, and they led me here."

"A wolf?" asked Celebrian.

Bridget sighed and turned her eyes upwards. "He's tame as well, Celebrian. Don't worry. In fact, they are really a big help to all us here. They provide all the fresh meat we need and they also protect us from orcs that try and attack us."

The little girl with Bridget took her head off Bridget's shoulder to look at the elven family. "Orkies yucky!" The group chuckled gently.

Bridget smoothed out the girl's auburn hair, smiling broadly. "That's right sweetheart."

"Nana, I have dwink of tea?"

Bridget held the mug to the girl's lips remarking, "You're not going to like it. It's not apple and cranberry." She was right. The little girl pushed the mug away with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yucky! Blah!" With another glance to the family, she laid her head back down on Bridget's shoulder, her thumb instantly occupying her mouth once more.

"Nana?" The group looked up to see a young elf girl with golden hair leaning over the railing on the right hand side of house. A worried expression was on her face.

"What, Nienna?"

"Selene is starting to wake up. Should I bring her down?"

Bridget stood up and set the girl down on her couch. "No, I'll come up and get her. Excuse me." She walked up the stairs and followed Nienna into the main bedroom.

Celebrian looked over to the young girl who still sat on the couch and smiled gently. "What is your name, little one?"

The thumb left the mouth for one brief second. "Elana."

"How old are you?"

Elana though for a second before another voice answered for her. "She's two!"

The family looked up again to see dark haired boy up on the second floor.

Elana stood up on the couch and smiled wide while jumping up and down with her arms held up. "Cha! Cha!"

The boy jumped from the second floor down to the first gracefully and smiled as he picked little Elana up. "Hiya, babygirl."

Elrond looked over to the boy's and noticed that they were pointed. He was an elf. "What is your name, young elf?"

The boy met the gaze of the Elven Lord and bowed his head respectively. "Chaniod, sir."

"Where are your parents? Why are you not with them?"

Chaniod broke his gaze with Elrond and walked silently out of the room, Elana in his arms.

"Well, that was rude," commented Elladan.

"Was it something Ada said?" questioned his twin at the exact same moment.

"It's because you asked him about his parents." The family looked to see Bridget descending the stairs with a small babe in her arms. "His parents abandoned him about five months ago."

Elladan stared at his once sister in shock. "They abandoned him?"

Bridget nodded mournfully as she sat down again on the couch. "Sadly, yes. But, here, he is able to live without thinking about the past. Along with all the other children."

Elrohir glanced around the house with curiosity. "How many children do you have here anyway?"

"Right now? 20."

Celebrian looked over sharply to the girl. "20?! Why so many? How do you take care of them all?"

Bridget smiled before looking down to the bundle she held and allowed a tiny hand to grasp her finger. "This is a house for abused, orphaned and runaway children. As to how I take care of them, I just care for them as I was in my old home. Surprisingly, it works out very well."

"NANA!"

Bridget and the rest in the room cringed while Baby Selene began to cry. "Usually," Bridget whispered before raising her voice to ask,

"What now?"

Two children ran in, one holding a towel to her arm, wailing and crying followed by a small boy, tears on his cheeks. It was obvious the girl was an elf and the boy was human.

"Nana, Arden hurt me!"

"Nu-uh. Star was teasing me!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"STOP!" The children stopped yelling at Bridget's shout. The girl stood up and placed Selene in Celebrian's arms before moving to stand in front of the two children. "Alright. Now. Slowly tell me what happened. Arden, you first."

"Well, we were cleaning up our mess from playing when Star said that I was a clumsy human and that you didn't love me!"

Bridget sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear this from one of her kids. She had endured the same treatment back at Rivendell and did not want anyone else to go through that pain. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to the elf-girl next to her. "Well, tell your story, young lady."

Star looked down for a second before speaking. "Well, after I said that, Arden took a piece of glass from off the floor and cut my arm. He said that you loved him more than me!"

Again, Bridget sighed slowly. "Ok. For hurting her, Arden, you are on kitchen duty for the next week." She held up a hand to stop nay arguing. "Star, for teasing, you are on bed duty, starting tomorrow. Now, I want both of you to apologize."

"I'm sorry Star, for hurting you."

"And I'm sorry for teasing you, Arden."

Bridget placed a hand on both of the children's shoulders. "Look at me you two." Arden and Star glanced up. "I want you guys to know that I love you both very much and that I don't love more than the other, just like everyone else. Understood?" Both children nodded. "Good. Now hugs and kisses!" The children were immediately swallowed by two comforting arms and riddled with kisses, which they returned wholeheartedly. "Ok, Arden, down to Melina. She'll show you want to do."

The young boy ran off, nearly running into a nearby wall in the process. The elven family stood in silence during this entire incident, in awe of how Bridget so calmly and smoothly dealt with it.

"Nana?"

"Hmmm?"

"My arm hurts." Bridget slowly pried Star's hand and the towel away from the young elf maiden's arm and winced. The cut was somewhat deep but looked extremely painful nonetheless.

Elrond looked over Bridget's shoulder and got a good look at the cut. "It will need to be stitched."

Bridget nodded and picked Star gently up. "I know. Better now then later."

"I could help you, if you would like," offered the Elven lord.

Bridget smiled softly. "I would like that. Thank you." Turning to the Twins, who looked bored beyond all reason, she thought of something. "You two can go upstairs and help the older kids who are on sentry duty. If you see anything suspicious, just call out. Celebrian, could you go and help the others in the kitchen? I think Melina may her hands full tonight. If Selene is sleeping, she can go in the cradle in the other room near the kitchen."

Celebrian looked up from Selene with a smile and shooed Bridget and Elrond away with her free hand. "Don't worry about us. Go and take care of that child." With smiles of their own, Bridget and Elrond headed into the near bedroom, which was full of herbs and medical supplies; which Bridget kept in full supply, considering all the children she was taking care of.

Bridget set Star gently down on the bed while Elrond handed her a bowl of water from a nearby pitcher and a clean cloth. Nodding her thanks, she set about cleaning the cut of the dried blood.

"Ouch, Nana, that hurts," complained Star, trying to pull away from her grip.

Bridget didn't even look up from her task as she shushed the young girl. "I know. You just need to sit still, sweetheart."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Elrond, tentatively.

"Yes, actually there is. On the shelves, there is a whole collection of herbs. If you could make a numbing ointment from them, that would help greatly."

Elrond walked over to the shelves and found exactly what he needed. As he pounded the herbs into a paste with a mortar, he questioned Bridget. "How did you get all of these herbs? Some of these took myself years to find."

"Argulor and Aleu found most of them. Athlelas, though, I found. It grows pretty abundantly around here, actually," came the reply from the bedside.

Elrond finished with the herbs, grabbed a needle and thread from another shelf and walked back to Bridget.

"Why don't you hold her while I stitch? It may go easier that way," he suggested.

Bridget's only reply was a nod and she lifted Star off the bed and into her lap. The young girl gasped as the cold ointment was rubbed around her cut as well as when she arm went numb. Though her eyes went wide when she saw Elrond with the needle and thread.

"Nana? Will I be ok?"

"Shh. Of course you are. Now, close your eyes." Star quickly shut her eyes and bit back a cry as Elrond began to stitch her cut closed.

The entire time Bridget whispered soothing words and wiped away the tears that passed from Star's tightly shut eyes. Even with the numbing ointment, pain still crept it way through the young girl.

Elrond finally finished stitching and soon had Star's arms bandaged securely. "There, all done."

Bridget gently laid Star down on the bed and tucked her tightly in. "Try to sleep, sweetheart." With a small yawn, Star closed her eyes once more and her breathing soon became deep and even. Bridget and Elrond smiled as the door gently shut; cutting off their sight of the slumbering girl.

Celebrian met the two in the main room, Selene still in her arms. "There you two are. How is she?"

Bridget smile and took Selene back from the elf she still considered Nana in her heart. "She's fine. Elrond did a wonderful job. How are things down here?"

"Everything's fine. Dinner is almost ready and many of the children are washing up."

"Good. Now let's hope they don't make a huge mess in the washroom."

Elladan leaned on the railing from up above to look down to his littlest sister. "Bridget, why do all of the children here call you 'Nana'?"

Bridget glanced upwards to peer at the twin. "Because many of them don't want to remember their own mothers or don't want to. I really don't mind." A reel of giggles brought Bridget's head out of the ceiling and towards the washroom. "Ok, everyone out here for role call!"

18 young children gathered out in the man room, faces bright red, evidence that all of them had washed. Elrond and Celebrian, along with the Twins, struggled to keep their smiles in check as Bridget said, "All right, oldest to youngest, sound off!"

"Darin!"

"Lesos!"

"Chaniod!"

"Melina!"

"Iola!"

"Karna!"

"Rajin!"

"Nienna!"

"Anwar!" There was a pause for a second while everyone waited for the next person to sound off. Then, Bridget remembered, "Star is resting. Go on."

"Jacquelyn!"

"Jared!"

"Kellen!"

"Meena!"

"Arden!"

"Gale!"

"Sarah!"

"Elana!"

"And Baby Selene is with me," concluded Bridget. "Good, we're all here. Now, whose turn is it to start the prayer?"

A small hand from the back appeared. "It's mine, Nana."

Bridget nodded her assent. "Go ahead, Anwar."

All heads bowed and hands clasped as the young boy began, the other children joining in.

"Come Lord Eru, be our guest and let these gifts to us be blessed. Amen!" {This is the prayer that my family always says before dinner, and I thought it might be cute to include it. But we but Jesus in instead. Hey, I had to use something! ; ) }

With a rumble, the children moved from the sitting room into the dining hall. Wit a smile to her former family, Bridget followed her children.

The dinner was laid out buffet style and consisted of venison, vegetables, fruits and various other dishes. Bridget bit in lip in laughter as the children gathered their food and sat in any open chair they could find.

"Bridget?" The girl looked up to see Elrond standing next to her. "May we sit here?" He indicated to the rest of the family.

"Of course, go ahead." All sat down and began to eat, the children's talking drowning out the rain that fell on the roof.

Celebrian looked over to Bridget's plate and saw very little on it. "Are you not that hungry?"

Bridget just shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't eaten much since I came out here," she replied, her eyes roaming the hall. "Nienna! Don't even think about it, young lady!" Nienna slowly put down her spoon full of mashed potatoes with a look of disappointment on her face.

"How did you do that?"

Bridget looked over to Elrohir. "Hmm?"

"How did you know she was going to throw that?"

"It's just a feeling." A smile crept onto Bridget's face as she gave Selene her bottle. "Besides, wouldn't you do the same thing at her age?" Elrohir blushed while the rest of the family laughed.

Celebrian took a sip of her water before asking, "Bridget, I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you leave? The real reason?"

Bridget's smile immediately dropped and her voice came out as a sharp whisper. "Not here. We'll talk later." The family let the matter drop, and quietly finished their meal.

The dinner soon finished and many of the children left, the kitchen crew cleaning up. Bridget stood up and moved over to a blonde-haired elven girl.

"Melina, could you make up a tray for Star and bring it to her?"

Melina nodded vigorously. "Yes, Nana." Bridget smiled and hugged the young girl before letting her continue with her work.

Bridget then turned back to the Rivendell family. "Follow me."

The elves obediently followed her back into the living room; pattering feet were heard from upstairs and children could be seen running up and down the hallways. More rain now pounded on the house's roof, thunder echoing in the distance. Bridget sat down in an armchair with her legs tucked under her.

Celebrian sat across from her, the family sitting around them. "Why did you leave?"

Bridget bit her lip and looked away. "Didn't you read the letter I gave you?"

"Yes, but why? I can see where Legolas played a part, but I don't see where we come in. Surely you don't really feel that you're not worthy to be a part of this family"

"I do." Bridget looked back up to Celebrian; tears just pricking her eyes. "Hello! I'm HUMAN! What business do I have being a part of your family?" Celebrian and Elrond were about to answer when a tremendous clap of thunder cut them off.

Bridget looked out a nearby window, quickly got off the chair and picked up a small ivory horn from on the wall. She then opened the front door and blew, hard. The sound the horn made was as shrill as a trumpet and richer than the deepest drum; it shook the forest with its cry. After coming back inside and hanging the horn back up, she turned back to the family.

"Just calling for Argulor and Aleu. They like to be inside when the weather gets bad."

Elladan stared at her like she had just lost her mind. "You're letting them in here?!"

"Sure, why not?"

"By what you say, they're huge!"

Bridget just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "They come in the back anyway. It will be a while before they come, so.." A call to Bridget cut her off.

"Nana? Everyone is in bed and waiting for you," said Iola from upstairs.

"Alright, I'll be up for final rounds in a minute. Bed monitors to your own beds!" Bridget looked back to the family. "If you are going to stay the night, why don't you come up and change clothes while I make my final rounds for the night?"

Celebrian protested for just a second. "But what about…."

"Later. Not with the kids up now and waiting for me." Celebrian consented by nodding her head and Bridget led the family up the stairs and into two empty rooms, clothes already laid out for all of them.

Celebrian changed into a cream-colored nightgown and robe before stepping out of the room and into the hallway. Elrond and the Twins were already out there and standing near a doorway further down the hall.

"Wha..?"

"Shh.." said Elrond, but motioned to his wife to draw near. Celebrian did and when she looked into the room, her eyes watered.

Bridget sat on one of the children's beds, talking softly to them, one already asleep in her lap.

"Will you sing, Nana?" asked one of the girls; Melde was her name. The rest of the children encouraged this before Bridget held her hands up in defeat.

"Alright, but just one. And only if all of you get into bed!" The children scrambled into their small, hand fashioned beds and pulled the covers up to their chins.

Bridget laughed silently and laid down the child she held before sitting in a chair on the far wall of the room. She closed her eyes for a minute before singing softly.

"It's hard to remember

A summer or winter

When she hasn't been there for me 

A friend and companion

I can always depend on

My motherThat's who I mean 

I've taken for granted

seeds that she planted

She's always behind every thing 

A teacher a seeker

A both arms outreacher

My mother

That's who I mean 

Wish I could slow down

The hands of time

keep things the way they are

If she said so I would give her the world

If I could… I would 

My love and my laughter

From here ever after

Is all that she says that she needs 

A friend and companion

I can always depend on

My motherThat's who I [need]

My motherThat's who I [need]… that's who I [need]." 

All the children were asleep at the end of the song and, with a smile; Bridget left the room and closed the door softly behind her. But when she saw the Elven family right next to her when she turned around, she almost shrieked. With a hand over her heart, she reprimanded the family in a harsh whisper.

"What in hell were you trying to do? Scare me half to death?" Taking a breath, she noticed the tears falling down Celebrian's face and in the eyes of the others. "You guys heard that, didn't you?"Elrond answered for the group with a nod.

"Damn it." Bridget brushed past the family and down the stairs, them soon following her.

"Bridget.." began Elrohir.

The girl swung around, hands on her hips. "What!?"

"Please?"

Bridget looked around to the faces of the family and sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. I just thought that the only reason that you guys took me in was because I said I had no one else, in a strange place, and that you felt sorry for me."

Celebrian reached out for her daughter and finally got a hold of her shoulder. "Bridget, that's not why we adopted you. We love you, all of us. Please just see that. If it had been anyone else, we would not have taken them."

"Yes you would have." This came out in a soft whisper.

"No, we wouldn't have. You were meant to be a part of this family. You, just you."

Bridget looked up and stepped back from Celebrian. "Please, don't talk anymore. No more."

A low growl from a doorway in the back of the house made all in the room turn around. The sight made Bridget's expression brighten immediately. "Argulor! Aleu!" 

Right on cue, the wolf and tiger entered the room, rain still dripping from their coats. The elven family stood in shock while Bridget ran right over and threw her arms around the wolf's thick neck. The tiger contented itself with rubbing her head against Bridget's knees, purring loudly.

The family exchanged some looks before silently deciding to drop the subject of Bridget leaving and Elladan questioned his sister,"Um, Bridget? Are you sure that is safe?"

"Mph ors ifs ifs."

"What?"

Bridget moved her head form Argulor's fur. "Of course it is." Argulor laid down just then, in front of the fireplace, causing Bridget to half-lay, half-sit between his forepaws. "Argulor!" The wolf only nudged the girl's shoulder playfully.

"Aleu, why don't you go greet them?"The tiger moved over to Celebrian, who jumped slightly. Cautiously, Aleu rubbed her head into the Elven Lady's legs and purred lightly. 

"Well, this is nice." Aleu then moved to Elrond who was greeted in the same fashion. When Aleu walked over to the twins, she laid down between them as they sat down and gave her a double tummy rub. Bridget had never heard her purr so loudly.

"You want to know something?" asked Elladan. "This isn't so bad." He was referring to giving Aleu a tummy rub.

"You're right," agreed his twin.

"Of course I am!"

"Not always!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"QUIET!" The Twins glanced over to Bridget, looks of shock on their faces. "Ok, now unless you tow cut it out, you are going to wake up some of the kids and then you get to take care of them. Let me say, it's not very nice to do that at night. Capische?" Blank stares. "Understand?" Vigorous nods.

"Good, now if you want to sleep out here, there are extra pillows and blankets in the cabinet next to the couch. Or, you can go upstairs and into the rooms you used to change your clothes in, if the kids haven't migrated there yet."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Elrond asked."Right out here with Argulor and Aleu. I like to stay with them while they are here."

"Alright. Quel du." 

"Quel du, Heruamin." Elrond cringed at the formality but silently walked up the stairs with Celebrian, the Twins not far behind.

Bridget sat up with Argulor and Aleu for a while; telling about how the children were doing, and how the elven family got there. But, soon her long and busy day caught up with her and a dream filled oblivion overcame the young girl.

Aleu smiled at the sight of Bridget sleeping. _She's growing up, you know_

Argulor raised his head up and yawned. _Yes, I know. She is going to find out next year, as well_

_Do not speak of that just yet. We will wait for Keola. That is what we were told _Aleu moved from Bridget's form to Argulor's. _We need to get her back with Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. You saw it was. They are her family. She needs them_

_But what about the children? They need a home and a family_

_Many elves would love to adopt them. And I have heard of many in Rohan and Gondor who want children. We can find them homes_

_But what about this house and all the memories here? _

_Argulor, you know that sometimes it can be best to just let the past go_

Argulor looked over to Aleu with hard-set eyes. _I just hope that you know what you are doing_

_Always do_

_Yeah, right_

Aleu huffed stiffly in Argulor's face. _Well, I never! If you'll excuse me, I have some Elven Twins to keep warm _With that, she started up the stairs.

_Good night, Aleu_

The tiger looked down to her good friend, her eyes softening. _Good night, Argulor. Keep her safe_

Argulor laid his head back gently down on Bridget's stomach. _I will_

Aleu nodded and finished walking up the stairs, soon disappearing from sight.

Argulor turned his head carefully to look at Bridget's face. Her features were soft and relaxed; a smile on her lips.

_I won't let you down again, Tarwen. That's a vow_

There you go! Yes, Bridget is Tarwen!!! Now all of you know! And Aleu and Argulor can talk telepathically! So many things going on! Aghhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Well, this week has been kind of stressful, but been able to bear. Work and things like that. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this one; 32,834 words according to my Microsoft word program. It's 28 pages long! You guys had better review! If you do, you may get cookies or a Legolas Action Figure!!!! Yeah!!!

God Bless!

Angelsmile06

Elvish Translations:

Ada- Dad or daddy

Mela- Love

Nana- Mom or mommy

Quel du- Good night

Heruamin- My lord


	13. Home and Pain

AN-Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. Went up to the cabin this past weekend. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. If anyone is wondering where Legolas is, he's in my bedroom, crying because Bridget is gone. And **I **get to comfort him. Muahahahahaha! Ahem, well, please enjoy the story! But don't worry, I'll return him before the next chapter! More stuff at the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I own Bridget, Argulor, Aleu, and any other people you don't recognize. Please ask before taking.

_In here= _Thoughts

"In here"= Normal speaking

{In here}= Me butting in for a second

Home and Pain

Morning came far to early for Bridget, Argulor gone along with his warmth. Stretching, she winced as her back cracked in numerous places. _That actually felt good come to think of it._ After checking on Star in the healing room, Bridget made her way into another side room where she kept extra clothes for herself. She slipped into earth-toned breeches and tunic, only slightly tying up the front. Reaching up, she took off the kerchief that covered her golden locks. After shaking it loose from the bun, she grabbed a brush and began attacking the tangles that had appeared over time.

Her hair now reached past her waist, always causing problems when she left it loose. But when she did, everyone complimented her on how beautiful she looked. _Yeah right. As if I could be beautiful. Besides, it's just the kids. It's not like it was Legolas or anyone._ Bridget's thoughts immediately stopped as the name passed through her mind. _I promised that I would not think anymore of him. What is going on? _With a shake of her head, Bridget pulled her hair up into a bun and replaced the white kerchief with a deep green one, completely covering her head, her face now emotionless as she headed to the kitchen.

Bridget was cutting up fruit on the counter when soft footsteps reached her ears. Turning around, she found one of her children entering the kitchen. It was Melina, one of the older elven children.

"What are you doing up so early, missy?"

Melina shrugged and smiled broadly. "Couldn't sleep. Don't worry; I didn't wake anyone else up. Do you need some honey?"

"Yes, actually." Bridget eyed the young elven girl wearily as she moved to a nearby cupboard and brought down a jar. "But, why are you smiling so much? Did you do something?"

"No, Nana. Nothing." Melina kept up her smile as she poured the honey over the fresh fruit, mixing it with a nearby spoon. Bridget shook her head gently, but went about preparing the rest of breakfast.

Just as she was pulling the last of the bread loves from the oven, Bridget heard the thunderous roar of pounding feet coming down the stairs along with the yells of young children. With a glance to Melina, she gathered up the bread and headed out into the dining hall.

The children all said good morning to Bridget before devouring the breakfast put before them. Eggs, bacon, bread, fruit salad, milk and juice were placed along the table and the kids set about it with a will. Bridget shook her head again before going to the head of the table and sitting down with Elrond and Celebrian.

"Quel amrun," she greeted nodding her head. Both elves returned the gesture and greeting. Bridget looked around the hall for a second before scooping eggs onto her plate. "Where are Elladan and Elrohir? It's not like them to miss a meal."

"I really don't know," replied Celebrian, passing the bread to her husband. "I passed their room earlier, and only heard them just waking up. They should be down soon."

As if on cue, two shouts rang through the house, causing six of the older kids to burst out into laughter.

"WHAT IN VALAR'S NAME IS THIS?!!!"

"SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY!!!!"

Bridget shushed the kids only to have them fall silent on their own when Elladan and Elrohir stepped into the hall. She herself was speechless, and allowed a piece of egg to fall out of her mouth at the sight. Both Twins were dressed in gowns, Elladan in pink, Elrohir in orange! But that was not all. Elladan's hair was dyed neon green while Elrohir's was hot pink!!! Everyone was silent until little Lila spoke up, pointing to Elladan.

"Look, Nana! He has boogers in his hair!!"

That did it. Everyone broke out into laughter, some falling off their seats. Elrond's eyebrows nearly went to his hairline while Celebrian nearly fell out of her seat next to him.

Bridget struggled for air as she asked, "What…happened…hehe.. to ….you…hahaha.. two?"

"We both took baths this morning, and when we got out and were at our wardrobe-which were empty, except for these things- we noticed that our hair had changed colors!!" explained Elladan, nearly fuming.

Elrond and Celebrian held each other upright while Bridget showed the Twins into a room where real clothes awaited them and something to get the color out of their hair. Upon entering the hall again, Bridget pointed to the six children that had laughed earlier. "All of you, follow me." With gulps, the children followed Bridget out of the hall and into the main room.

"Just what did you guys do to those Twins?"

A small, human boy answered for the group, Jared was his name. "Well, Anwar, Kellen and I put the dye in their shampoos early this morning after Aleu left. While we did that, Melina, Iola and Karna took all their clothes and hid them in their room. Are you mad?"

Bridget surprised them all by laughing out loud. "Mad? Nope. I've been trying to pull a prank on those to for some time now. I'm impressed actually."

The group remained laughing until a howl cut all of them off. In less than a second, Melina was up the stairs and looking out a window on the second floor.

"What is it, Mel?" asked Bridget, concern edging her voice.

Melina's eyes widened as she turned around and whispered harshly down to Bridget. "It's Aleu. She signaled orcs coming close!"

_Shit. _Bridget's eyes mirrored the elflings as she issued out orders. "Ok, all of you know what to do. I'll go tell everyone else, then, this house in protection mode. K? Operation Candyland is underway." The children nodded before going off to do their tasks.

"Operation Candyland in motion!" shouted Bridget as she entered the dinning hall. "Everyone to their positions!" Immediately, the children went into action. Spoons dropped and seats pushed back as older ones picked up the younger and made a beeline for the basement. Elrond and his family followed Bridget out into the main room.

"Bridget, what is going on?!"

The girl took a bow and quiver from Darin before answering. "Orcs are coming here. This is the way we protect this place." Grabbing three more bows and quivers; she held them out to Elrond and the Twins. "Will you help?"

"Of course," instantly replied Elladan, taking the objects. Elrond and Elrohir did the same.

"I'm coming too," said Celebrian, stepping forward.

Elrond shook his head. "No, Cel. Now is not the time to be stubborn."

"I want to help. I'm not going to be left behind!"

Bridget had just finished strapping on Keola's sword when Celebrian said that. Sighing, she grabbed Celebrian by the shoulders and shook her soundly. "NANA! Please! Will you go down with the others? I don't want to loose you as well!"

Celebrian stood in shock and stared at her daughter. _Did she just call me Nana?_ After a minute, she nodded mutely.

Smiling, Bridget hugged Celebrian tightly and whispered in her ear, "Amin mela lle, Nana." With one last squeeze, Bridget led Celebrian to the stairs to the basement and let her go.

Bridget walked back into the main room just as Elrond and the Twins strapped spare swords around themselves. "Ok, us four go out along with Argulor and Aleu. Darin, you're in charge here, Hun."

The black haired elfling saluted Bridget sharply. "Yes, m'am!"

"Bridget?"

The girl turned to Elrohir. "Yeah?"

"Be careful, ok?"

Bridget winked over to the youngest twin. "Don't worry, 'Ro. Just take your own advice."

Without another word, Bridget opened the door, and they left to defend the place where many children called home. Little did they know, that when they came back, not all would be there that there was when they left.

Outside, Argulor and Aleu flanked the group. Both animals exchanged glances and Aleu nodded, know what she must do.

"There they are!" exclaimed Elladan.

Bridget looked forward and without a word, drew her bow and fired an arrow right into the orcs. Three more followed quickly, with more coming from the top of the house. Soon, they got too close to use arrows against them anymore. With Argulor and Aleu howling at the top of their lungs, Bridget shouldered her bow and drew Keola's sword screaming,

"Lacho calad! Drego morn!" Elrond and the Twins were right beside her, hacking orcs as they went.

Bridget didn't notice Aleu missing until the tiger was rounding the side of the house, towards the back. _What is she doing?_ She didn't' have any more time to think about it before another orc blade clashed with her own. Quickly cutting off the owner's head, she risked a look to see where Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond where. Elladan and Elrohir were side-by-side, killing orcs left and right. Elrond was closer, fighting with many years of practiced skill. In other words, he was doing just fine. Argulor was the farthest away; having fun killing orcs with one swipe of his claws, a toss of his massive head, or a bite of his razor sharp teeth.

"Hello again, girlie."

Bridget's blood ran cold as she turned around. It was the orc leader from before; when she first arrived in Middle Earth. _Didn't he die?_ With a yell, Bridget clashed swords with the leader.

With a smile, the orc yelled out something in his own language as his and Bridget's swords locked, bringing their faces close together. "This time you won't get away."

Bridget held her breath at the stench of his breath. "Yeah right. Ever heard of a breath mint?" The orc only laughed; a harsh, unpleasant sound. Bridget gritted her teeth, freed her sword and took another swing at the orc leader. The orc easily evaded it, moving backwards in the same motion, still smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

"This." Two orcs came from hiding and roughly grabbed Bridget's arms, shaking Keola's sword from her grip.

"What the…." A swift punch in the stomach cut her off as well as knocked the wind out of her and she fell to her knees.

The orc leader bent down to be just inches from Bridget's face. "This time, I'll get the fun I want!" With that, the two orcs began dragging Bridget away.

Fear filled Bridget's eyes and she began kicking and pulling against the orcs that held her. Her eyes moved across the orc-strewn field to meet with the sight of a fighting Elrond.

"Elrond," she whispered, too scared to raise her voice. But he didn't even notice or hear, even with his Elven hearing.

"Elrond." The orcs began dragging her farther away; no one hearing her. Taking a deep breath, Bridget didn't give a second thought about what she was saying next.

"DADDY!!!!"

Elrond swung around at the shout. His own eyes filled with anger and he began furiously slicing orcs to reach his daughter. "Bridget!!!" The girl only got further away as the orcs dragged her. Dropping his sword, Elrond strung his bow and let loose the arrow on it with more anger than he ever had before in his many years.

It flew true, {Hey, that rhymes! Small things entertain small minds! :) } striking the orc leader right in the heart. He was dead before he even hit the ground. Seeing their leader dead, the remaining orcs dropped their weapons and fled into the woods, Argulor not far behind them. Bridget was dropped to the ground and left gasping while the orcs that held her ran off. She didn't move, nor did she want to, until a shout reached her ears.

"Bridget!"

Raising her head a bit, she saw Elrond running for her. Wincing she sat up just as he reached her and pulled her tight to his chest.

Now she was crying heavily, her words coming out in short gasps. "Daddy…I was…so…scared."

Elrond just held Bridget close and rubbed her back gently. "Shhh.. tithen-el nin. Everything's ok. You're safe. Ada's here."

Elladan and Elrohir ran up just then and questioned the pair simultaneously.

"What happened?"

"Is Bridget ok?"

Bridget and Elrond glanced at the pair then back to each other before laughing. Elladan and Elrohir both acquired confused looks as their father pulled their sister to her feet, retrieved their swords and began walking back to the house.

"You two coming?" asked Bridget, looking over her shoulder to them. Right then, the Twins knew Bridget was just fine and, laughing, they joined up with them in going back to the house.

"Darin?" No one answered Bridget as she and the elves entered the house. It was almost silent. "Darin?" With worried looks to her family, she moved towards the basement when a shout from the dinning hall caught her and the elves.

"Bridget, Elrond, boys, in here." It was Celebrian. The group did as they were told. In the hall were about 5 or 6 kids and Celebrian. No other kids were to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" asked Bridget, her voice growing with panic.

Celebrian gently took her daughter by the shoulders. "Calm down. Darin, you wanted to tell her something."

Darin stood in front of Bridget with his hands in front of him. "Nana, the reason no one else is here is because Aleu took them away."

"WHAT?!"

"But, we can explain!"

"Start."

Darin let out an exasperated sigh. "Nana...Bridget, Aleu and Argulor kind of let us know earlier this morning about this. They didn't speak or anything, but somehow we knew. As much as we love you and we know that you love us, you need a family. And they," Here he pointed to the Elrond and his family. "Are your family. You're seventeen, Bridget. Not thirty. You need a family and we need a real home."

"But…"

"With people who can take care of us. You are just a kid yourself."

Tears escaped from Bridget's eyes as the truth came through Darin's words. "You're right. But, can you let everyone know that I have and always will love them?" Darin nodded slowly. "Did Aleu take the rest?"

"Yes, over to the next town. Only a few hours away. Melina went with so Star and Selene could go then. Oh, and one more thing. Argulor took all your other things down to Imladris last night. So, you're all ready to go home."

Bridget smiled sadly. "I'll have to have a talk with that wolf after he drops you guys off." With the smile still on her face, she pulled Darin in for one last hug. "Please stay safe. And always know that I love you."

"I will and I know, Nana."

And with that, the rest of the children left with Argulor, who had come back, leaving Bridget with her family. It was where she belonged.

Turing back to them, she asked, "So, who's up for some riding back home?"

"We are!!" shouted the Twins; picking Bridget up off the ground in the hug they gave her.

Within the hour, Bridget and her family took leave of the house, using the horses the family had ridden in on. The girl sat behind her Ada, a pack on her back along with her bow and sword; she never once looked back. It was a good half-day's ride back to Imladris, but when the house came into view, Bridget knew that all the pain and sorrow she had gone through was worth it. She was home, truly home.

{Hey, I was going to end it there, but, I looked at it and thought it to be a little short, so I added more with a surprise ending!!!! So many people are going to kill me!!! **Runs and hides in bedroom, locking the door**}

Nearly a week later, and everything was just the same as it was over a year ago. Bridget had been graciously welcomed back by all the inhabitants of Rivendell, and timed passed as though nothing had happened.

The Twins were able to pull a prank on Bridget by taking away all of her tunics and breeches and exchanging them for dresses they knew she hated. Never before had the Twins run so fast as they did when Bridget chased them. Anyone who saw them would only see two identical, dark-haired blurs fly past, followed by a blue-dressed, blond blur, screaming at the top of her lungs. But, as always, Bridget finally got back at them. While the Twins were bathing in a lake, she stole all their clothes and hid them well. The Twins had to come back into the house with only fronds to cover themselves with. That was a sight to be seen.

Bridget's hand flowed smoothly over the page with the writing utensils she had borrowed from her father. Her legs were pulled up close to the paper, which was a few inches from her chin. Rain patted against the window, echoing throughout her large room. _At last. Peace and quiet._ Just then, her bedroom door swung open with a creak. _Scratch that._ Bridget, not moving her head, rolled her eyes to the door. Elladan had entered and was now standing at the end of the bed. He jumped up on to the bed and half rolled, half crawled his up and stuck his face two inches away from Bridget's, being very un-elf like in the process.

"Can I help you?" she asked, calmly.

"Whatcha doin'?" Elladan asked as a few wisps of his jet black hair fell onto his forehead.

_Oh no. He got into the sugar supply again. _"Writin'"

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Stuff you don't need to read. Go away."

Elladan moved closer to Bridget. "Are you craaaaaby?"

_Oh boy. He got a lot this time._ "No. Just tired. Go away," Bridget said again, not looking Elladan in the eyes.

"Wanna wrestle?"

Bridget rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "No. Go ask Elrohir."

"Scared I'll win? You don't want a piece of this?"

Finally, Bridget set down her paper and quill to stare at her foster brother. A hash comeback was about to leave her lips, but instead, along came the sneeze.

"Achooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"

Bridget's head went flying forward, smacking into Elladan's forehead. The elf was sent somersaulting backwards off the end of the bed to fall hard onto the floor. Bridget's head then snapped back and smashed brutally against the wooden headboard. Regaining her balance, she struggled to sit up and was able to say just one word.

"Ouch?" Then she fell back on top her pillows just as a curtain of darkness swallowed her whole.

Elladan gripped the sheets as he pulled himself up to rest against the mattress as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Wow. That was one sneeze, Bridge. Why don't you go see Ada…" That's when he saw Bridget out cold on the pillows.

"Bridget!!!" Scrambling over to his sister, he shook her vigorously. "Bridget, wake up!!!" As he lifted her head up onto his lap, he felt something warm on his fingers. Pulling his hand away from Bridget's golden locks, he saw it was blood. His heart filled with feat as he turned to the open door and screamed,

"ADAR!!!!!"

A light from behind her eyelids made Bridget groan and move her head away from the infuriating nuisance. Her head pounded like someone was striking it with a mallet.

"Ada, Nana, she's waking up!" _Elladan_. Bridget winced at the intensity of his voice.

The next was soft and soothing; it was a voice Bridget knew very well. "Bridget? Sweetheart, can you wake up?"

_Nana. _"Yeah, but can you get rid of the light?" Soon, the light diminished and Bridget sighed in relief. But, something was not right.

"Nana, how long have I been out?"

A cool hand ran across Bridget's forehead and she smiled gently. "Three days, Hun. Will you open your eyes for us?"

"Yeah, but can I sit up?"

"Sure, tithen-el."

Bridget smiled even broader at this voice. "Thanks Ada."

When she was finally sitting up against some pillows, Bridget allowed herself to open her eyes. Gasps when all around the room while tears fell down the young girl's face.

"Bridget," whispered Celebrian." You're, you're…"

" Blind."

**Peeks out from behind bedroom door **That's it people!!! She's blind!!! I'm gonna die!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, please read and review. Guess what! My brother is engaged! I get to be a bride's maid!!! The wedding is June 17, 2005 in Michigan. Her name is CarlaJoy. Interesting. But, hey, everyone have a great day and please review, even if you just want to kill me. I'll be in my room comforting Legolas. Bye and God Bless!

Angelsmile

Elvish Translations:

Nana- Mom/mommy

Quel amrun- Good morning

Lecho calad! Drego morn! - Flame light! Flee night!

Tithen-el nin- My little star

Ada- Dad/daddy

Amin mela lle, Nana- I love you, Mom/Mommy

Adar- Father

Tithen-el- Little star


	14. Suprises and Apologies

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! Don't forget to leave a review. There's a longer note at the end of the chapter. Tootles!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. Or the story of Luthien and Beren, got that from the book. I only own Bridget. Please ask before taking.

"In here"= Normal talking

_In here_= Thoughts

{In here}= Me butting in for a second.

Surprises and Apologies

Thunder rolled in the distance as if the After Life Angels were hosting their annual Bowling League night with wooziness or something thrown in, if you know what I mean. {Wink, wink} Lightning lit up Bridget's room, illuminating it. But the girl on the bed took no notice, being blind and all. What she did take notice of was the thunder. Loud and vicious; echoing throughout the entire valley and pounding in the sensitive ears of the young girl that lay on her bed.

"Darn it. I was almost asleep," she mumbled under her breath. Groaning, she rolled over onto her back. "And it does nothing for my headache."

Needless to say, Bridget was sick. Her head pounded, throat dry, hot then cold and every time she moved, her entire body ached.  She didn't want to tell Elrond about it; he was busy with a treaty to Mirkwood, and he needed his rest, Celebrian as well.

Bridget pulled the covers over her head and squished her head between two pillows. "Why me?" The thunder came again, louder and closer than before. She grimaced a bit at the noise, pulling her head back out, her golden hair in disarray. Turning her sightless eyes towards her balcony window, she trained her ears to listen to the rain that blew against the glass at break neck speed.

"If that comes through, I swear I'm going to scream." Bridget turned over on her left side and reached out her hand. It came in contact with the cane that rested next to her night table. Elrond had given it to her a few months ago; made from mellorn wood and carved by the Elven Lord himself. She only used it when she went outside, for she had grown to memorize Imladris and its entire layout in the many months since her accident. In fact, it was less than a  week until her birthday, something she was beginning to dread. Her family had to be planning something; a feeling her in stomach told her that.

The thunder boomed again, rattling the doors that separated the balcony from the bedroom.  Bridget sat up slowly, the coverlet falling in folds around her waist and a pained expression on her face.

"Could you guys shut up?" she asked, turning her head towards the roof. "Please. You're being too loud." But is was though the Angels never even heard her for another clap of thunder pounded in the girl's sensitive ears.

Bridget clapped her hands to her ears and screamed into one of her pillows in pain. "Please stop, please," she begged, tears coming from her eyes. The thunder came again; Bridget once more crying into her pillow.

This kept up for about another half hour before Bridget finally gave up. "I can't take it anymore!" Scrambling from the bed, Bridget tied on a velvet robe and waited for a minute, for her head began to spin. When it had stopped, she fled from her room, heading for her parents' at a sprint, despite her body's protests.

"Ada? Nana?" Bridget slowly opened her parents' door and slipped inside. At the moment, rain was the only thing that came through her ears. _What a relief._ Jinxed. Thunder again, intensifying in the valley. Bridget cowered down where she stood and cried out with her hands over her ears.

Elrond awoke with a start at her cry. Sitting up, he could easily make out Bridget on the floor. "Bridget?"  He quickly abandoned the bed, waking his wife, and crossed the room to kneel beside Bridget.

Carefully pulling away her hands, Elrond looked his daughter in the face. "Bridget, what's wrong?"

Thunder echoed again, making Bridget bury her face into Elrond's shoulder. "That!"

Elrond threw a confused glance to his wife who stood at the foot of their bed. "She means the thunder; it hurts her ears." Bridget repeated the movement as thunder came again, proving Celebrian correct.

Elrond gathered Bridget up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. "Cel, let's make sure this one eats enough next meal. She weighs less than the dresses she sometimes wears."

He laid her down on the sheets and Bridget moaned softly. "Ada?"

"Shh, Aier. The storm will pass."

"I don't feel good, Ada."

A frown on his face, Elrond placed a hand on his daughter's forehead, drawing back at the heat coming off of it. "Cel…"

"I'm already going. Be right back," came the reply from the hallway. Celebrian knew what her husband would need from his healing room and was already one step ahead of him.

After grabbing the necessary ingredients for a healing tea, Celebrian headed back towards her bedroom, passing the Twins' rooms in the process.

"Nana?"

Celebrian turned around to see Elrohir poking his head out from his doorway. "Elrohir. Why are you awake, ion nin?"

"The storm woke me first, but then I heard you out here. Why do you have herbs in your hands?"

"I am taking them to your father. Bridget isn't feeling well."

That was the wrong thing to say. Elrohir was immediately out of his room and holding onto his mother's free hand tightly.

"What's wrong with her? Is she all right? Is Ada taking care of her?"

"Hush, Elrohir" exasperated Celebrian, taking her hand back from her son. "I believe that it is just a human sickness and she's fine. Yes, your father is watching her. I am supposed to bring him these herbs, but I won't at this rate."

Elrohir let go of his mother's arm and moved swiftly back into his room, calling being him, "I'm coming too." He came out a second later, a burgundy robe tied around him.

"But what about…" Celebrian didn't have to finish, for at that moment, Elladan's door opened and out stepped the elf, just finishing with tying his robe about him.

"I heard everything. What are we waiting for?" With that, the trio set out for the bedroom, two walking much faster than the first.

They reached the room in record time, just as another crack of thunder rumbled through the valley. Bridget turned over on her side and whimpered slightly, while Elrond took the ingredients from his wife. Elladan and Elrohir scrambled up onto the bed, the younger twin placing Bridget's head in his lap.

"Shhh, tithen gwathel."    Bridget's whimpers calmed, instead, she grasped Elrohir's hand in hers.

"This is so not fair," she mumbled into Elrohir's lap.

"What's not?"

"That I get sick and you don't."

Elrohir chuckled and pushed away some of his sister's sweat-soaked hair, now a dark blonde color. "I don't believe I want to know what it's like to be sick."

"Me either," chipped in his twin.

"Alright you two. Back away so I can give Bridget her tea." The Twins backed off and allowed their father to step forward and take their places on the bed. Celebrian had settled herself in a chair near the bed and the Twins settled down next to her, leaning their heads on her lap.

Elrond picked Bridget up and held her against his chest as he offered the steaming mug of tea to her.

Bridget cringed at the smell, but took the mug anyway. "This smells really, really bad!"

"I know, iel nin, but it will make you feel better."

"Great. Well, down the hatch!" With one big gulp, Bridget swallowed the tea, grimacing at the taste. "That was absolutely nasty!"

Elladan looked on in shock from his place beside his mother. "I have never seen anyone down Ada's tea like that!"

Bridget just smiled and relaxed against the pillows as Elrond lowered her back down.  "Well, I'm not just anyone, am I?"

"No, Sweetheart," commented Celebrian. "You're more special than you could ever imagine."

Bridget smiled again, before having it fade at the somersault her stomach performed. "Ada?"

"Yes, Aier?"

"What did you put in that tea, anyway?"  
Elrond came back and sat down on the other side of the bed, wetting a cloth in the process. "Just the normal herbs for reducing a fever and reliving pain. Why?"

Bridget nodded slowly. "Just wondering. 'Cause I don't think my stomach is agreeing with it!" Bridget threw back the covers, her hands over her mouth and headed for the washroom. She didn't even make it over the threshold before her stomach rejected everything in it, including the tea she had just consumed. Celebrian knelt down next to her daughter and held her hair back, as well as rubbed her back in small circles.

Bridget's retching finally stopped and she leaned back into Celebrian's embrace. "That was disgusting!"

"I can only imagine, Aier. I can only imagine," chuckled Celebrian as Elrond picked Bridget up and laid her back down on the bed.

"Bridget?"

The girl sighed as her father placed a cool rag on her head, but she answered him anyway. "What Ada?"

"Why did you tell you Naneth or I that you didn't feel well?"

"Because you were busy with the Mirkwood treaty, and you and Nana sounded exhausted. I didn't want to bother you."

"You wouldn't have bothered us, Aier," answered Celebrian. "We are never too busy to take care of one of our children. No matter what."

"Same goes for us, tithen gwathel," piped up Elladan. Elrohir nodded in agreement.

Bridget smiled and closed her eyes once more, this time, intent on getting some sleep. "Thanks. That's all I need to know." By now the storm had mostly passed; the rain still coming down in sheets upon the roof of the Last Homely House.

Elrond sat down once more on his bed and cleared his throat nervously. "About the treaty, all of you know that King Thranduil is coming in a few days, right?"

"Of course, Ada. That is expected when a treaty is being finalized," said Elladan.

"Well, someone else is coming as well."

Bridget stirred and opened her eyes a crack. "Who Ada?"

"His son, Legolas."

"WHAT?!"

Elrond cringed as Bridget sat straight up and gripped the quilt tightly in her hands while screaming this.

"When did you learn about this, Adar?" questioned Elladan, anger behind his voice.

Elrond just mumbled something incoherent.

"Elrond Peredhil!" threatened Celebrian.

"A few days ago. It came in Thranduil's message to report their progress."

The Twins opened their mouths to argue with their father when Celebrian place a hand over each of their mouths. "Boys, I want you two to go to bed. I don't want to have to wake you guys up in the morning when you're extremely tired."

"But Nana…"

"Now!" she interrupted, pointing to the door. The Twins reluctantly left the room , the door softly closing behind them.

Celebrian ignored her husband as she relinquished Bridget's hands from the quilt. The girl whispered in the process. "He's coming, Nana. Why? I can't face him."

"Shh.. It's all right, baby. Lay down, tithen-el nin." She gently eased the girl back down onto the pillows and placed the cooled rag on her forehead. Celebrian sat next to her daughter, singing a soft lullaby until Bridget was truly asleep.

"Cel…"

"Don't start, Peredhil!" Celebrian tucked the quilt tightly around her daughter before turning on her husband. "You knew! You knew that he was coming!"

"I wanted to spare her pain!"

"By what? Not telling her? When they finally got here, then what would you have done?"

"He broke her heart!"

"And so did you, just now!"

Elrond averted his gaze from his wife to his daughter, whose face was still shining with sweat and her cheeks were rosy with fever.

"I'm going to stay with her tonight," continued Celebrian. "And you!" She grabbed a pillow and blanket, throwing them to Elrond and shoving him out the door. "You can go and sleep in your study!"

"Celebrian…"

"In the words of our youngest daughter, 'Shut the hell up!' " Celebrian slammed the door and locked it soundly. Elrond stood outside the door for a few minutes calling for Celebrian before giving up and heading for his study.

_Ai, Valar, what have I done to my daughter? My family?_

The day of the Mirkwood royals coming had arrived and Bridget had been out of bed for four days. In the days she was in bed, Celebrian or the Twins were with her. Elrond was not allowed in the room, day or night; even now he spent his nights in his study.

Bridget walked slowly through her mother's garden, taking in the smells and imaging the beauty of it all. Celebrian had a fondness for gardening, and she was quite good at it. Whole arrays of flowers were planted there. Many native to Imladris, some from Celebrian's home, Lothlorien, and a few from Mirkwood. Bridget sometimes joined her mother in gardening, but mostly, she loved just walking around and relaxing. Her favorite spot was a wooden swing suspended from a tree in the back of the garden.

The walk there seemed longer than usual to Bridget, but she got there nonetheless. She seated herself on the seat and gripped the knotted ropes that it hung by. Cautious of her dress, she kicked off her light shoes and gently swung back and forth, deep in thought.

_Ada has always been truthful before. Why would he not tell me of this? He didn't even tell Nana! I suppose he had his reasons, but I'm a big girl, I can handle my own problems. Even if…it is with….a Prince…who hurt me._ Bridget let out a frustrated sigh. _But I'm the one who didn't listen. I ran while he tried to make things right by talking._

"What am I going to do?"

"About what, Aier?"

Bridget gasped and half turned in her seat. "Ada! I didn't even hear you!"

"You were thinking hard. I did not expect you to hear me," Elrond replied, amusement in his voice. "What were you talking about?"

Bridget turned back around. "Nothing."

Elrond walked up behind his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling her tense beneath him. "Bridget, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to save you from more pain. I may never know how much he caused you last time, but I do know I don't want you going through it again."

"No." Bridget sharply shook her head. "It's not his fault. I didn't listen, I just ran!"

Elrond wrapped his arms around Bridget and pulled her head to his chest. "Hush tithen-el nin. Everything will be alright."

"What? Are Elladan and Elrohir planning on running around in my dresses again!?"

"No, at least, I don't believe so," chuckled Elrond, pulling back and emitting a laugh from Bridget. "You know, in all the time you've been here, I have never pushed you on this swing?"

Bridget laughed openly as Elrond pulled back on the seat and let go, flying her high in the sky. As she came back, Elrond pushed gently on her back, sending her off once again.

This went on for about half an hour until Elrond noticed they had little time before the guests began arriving.  "We had better go inside, Aier. They are to be arriving soon."

"Alright. I suppose so." Bridget hopped off the swing, picked up her shoes and surprised her father by hugging him tightly. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. Now, we have to get inside. We still have to do your hair!"

"Wait, 'we'? As in you do my hair? Where's Nana?"

"She had to go and help with some last minute preparations. If you don't want me to do it, I an always get the Twins for you."

Bridget's eyes grew wide at the suggestion. "No! No, you can do my hair. I don't mind! Lead the way, Ada!"

Forty minutes later, Bridget stood between her brothers, listening while the arriving party dismounted and greeted her parents. Elrond had done wonders with her long hair. He had taken glass beads and threaded them through strands of hair to create a sparkling halo on the top of her head. He had also braided the rest of it, the end reaching past her waist. Her circlet sat upon her brow and only when Thranduil address her did she notice the guests.

"And Lady Bridget. What a wonderful sight to see you safe and sound with your family. Is it not, Legolas?"

Legolas stepped forward and picked up Bridget hand, pressing it to his lips briefly. "It is a welcome sight indeed."

Bridget took her hand back and it was immediately grasped by Elladan, who squeezed it gently. A small smile appeared on Bridget's face and she squeezed back, thankful for her brother's support.

"Why don't you and the others of your party go and receive some much needed rest?" suggested Elrond, noticing his daughter's uneasiness. "Servants will come for you when the time of the feast arrives."

Thranduil agreed and him and his party were led into the house, leaving Bridget and the Twins alone to do as they pleased. It was decided that they would go to the library, where Elrohir was to read the story of Luthien and Beren to Bridget.

The siblings sat comfortably on cushions in their father's library, while Elrohir found the right book in a stack not far from him. Bridget sat with her head in Elladan's lap while he laid back further into the comfort of the cushions.

"Aha! Here it is!" Elrohir triumphantly produced a somewhat large book from the stack. Settling back, he opened it and began to read.

"The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinúviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering.

There Beren came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled.  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadows following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening.

He heard there oft the flying sound  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
Or music welling underground,  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
Now withered lay the hemlock-leaves,  
And one by one with sighing sound  
Whispering fell the beechen leaves  
In the wintry woodland wavering.  
  
He sought her ever, wandering far  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
By light of moon and ray of star  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
As on a hill-top high and far  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
A mist of silver quivering.  
  
When winter passed, she came again,  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
And melting water bubbling.  
He saw the Elven-flowers spring  
About her feet, and healed again  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
Upon the grass untroubling.  
  
Again she fled, but swift he came.  
Tinúviel! Tinúviel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
And doom fell on Tinúviel  
  
That in his arms lay glistening.

As Beren looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinúviel the elven fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About himcast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering.  
  
Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er the stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of iron and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrowless."

Elrohir closed the book and leaned his head back with a sigh. "So Bridget, did you like the story?" Silence followed. "Bridget?"

"'Ro. Look," Elladan whispered.

Elrohir leaned back up and saw that his sister was asleep on her big brother's lap. "Poor thing. She hasn't been sleeping much, has she?"

Elladan brushed back a small curl from Bridget's forehead. "No, she hasn't. Don't tell Nana or Ada this, but I've heard her wandering the halls after everyone is asleep. She cries too. Sometimes I can make out words. Usually along the lines of hurt, Legolas and tears. She's been doing it since Nana let her get up." Elladan closed his eyes while letting out a frustrated sigh. "I won't let Legolas hurt her again. That's a promise."

"A promise we share, 'Dan."

Elladan didn't need to look up at his twins to know that he had the same look of determination on his face as himself. And so they stayed there, just quietly reading or talking, so as not to disturb their youngest sister.

"Elladan? Elrohir? Bridget?" called Celebrian, many hours later while entering the library.

"What is it, Nana?"  asked Elladan, his voice just above a whisper.

"The feast is about to begin." Celebrian rounded a column to see the see the Twins reclining on pillows and Bridget lying in the elder's lap. "Is Bridget okay?"

"She's just asleep, Nana," Elrohir explained as Elladan began waking up Bridget.

"Bridget? Bridge, it's time to wake up."

"Huh? 'Dan? What's going on?"

"Time to wake up. The feast is going to start."

"Oh. Ok." Elladan helped Bridget to her feet, straitened her dress and circlet, then led her out of the library, Elrohir and Celebrian not far behind.

Bridget was seated between her brothers again, and once Elrond said a few words (she wasn't really listening), the meal began. Elladan would get the dish first, serve himself, ask Bridget is she wanted any, then pass it to Elrohir. That was the way they did it every meal, guests or not.

"Bridget?"

The young girl shook out of her thoughts with a jerk. "Wha…?"

Elladan placed a hand on his sister's arm. "Are you alright? You kind of floated away just a minute ago."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…I can hear him. Every word. I don't know how long I can stand this."

"Not much longer, gwathel. The meal is almost over and mostly everyone will go to the Hall of Fire for stories. You can just tell Ada that you are tired and want to go to bed."

"Will you come and help me get my hair down? I think Ada had a bit too much fun doing it earlier."

Elladan chuckled as he glanced up at the top of his sister's head. "I have to agree with you. Though, I never really thought that Ada was one to enjoy doing hair." That got a laugh from Bridget.

As if on cue, Elrond stood and silence fell over the hall. "If everyone is finished eating, you may join us in the Hall of Fire for singing and stories, or you may retire to your rooms and enjoy a good night's sleep." With that, the hall began to empty. Elladan took Bridget's and quickly led her out, without getting questioned by their parents or Elrohir.

"Will this one do?" asked Elladan as he handed a nightgown over the screen to Bridget.

The girl reached up, felt the material and pulled it from her brother's hand. "Yeah, it's fine." She quickly put it on, pulling of her circlet afterwards. Stepping out from behind the screen, she moved over to her vanity and sat down, with Elladan standing behind her. He slowly took out her braid, leaving the hair crimped in the process. Gently, he took out of the glass beads and placed them in a small box on the vanity top, least they get lost. Finally taking a brush, he took out the snarls that had appeared over the day. 

Bridget closed her eyes and grew half asleep under the ministrations of her older brother. Elladan noticed in the mirror that Bridget was almost asleep and smiled softly. Placing down the brush, he picked her up in his arms, his heart filling with joy as she curled closer to him, content in his presence.

Ever so gently, he laid her down on the bed and tucked the sheets tightly around her. "Quel du, tithen gwathel. Amin mela lle," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on Bridget's forehead. Just as he was closing the door, a sleepy voice called out to him.

"'Dan?"

Elladan looked up to see Bridget with her eyes half open. "Yes?"

"Amin mela lle, gwador."

Elladan smiled once more. "Go to sleep, Bridge. See you in the morning." Bridget smiled and fell into a deep sleep, one she had not gotten for many nights now.

Elladan headed for his own room, slipped out of his formal tunic and breeches, dressed in his sleeping clothes and got into bed, but not before making sure his door was open a ways; to make sure that if Bridget got up, he would know. Sighing once more, he allowed his eyes to glaze over in sleep, dreaming of the party Bridget would receive in little under a week.

That's it everyone! Hope you all liked it! Sorry for the wait, I've had so many things go on this past week. First, I went to the Sonshine music festival and learned that drinking water is a good thing. Needless to say, I suffered a little bit of heat exhaustion or something like that. Then, my first little brother (I have three) came back from camp and we found out that he had a really bad ear infection and that he had ruptured his eardrum! He may get all of his hearing back, but we're not really sure. All we can do is pray, and that's what we'll do. Lastly, I am going on a church mission trip down to Kansas City in, guess. Kansas? Nope, Missouri. Why call it Kansas City when it's in Missouri. Well, I don't think I'll ever figure that one out. Anyway, I am leaving this Saturday and coming back in a week. So if you send me a email or review, I won't be able to read it until then.

So, we're entering the home stretch! Just another chapter after this one and then the epilogue! Can't wait! But, I won't update again until I reach 70 or more reviews! So there! Sorry there are no replies to reviews. I just got really lazy. But, to all of you who did review, thank you so much! Every one is read and much appreciated.

God Bless!

Angelsmile

Elvish Translations:

Ada- Daddy/Dad

Nana- Mommy/Mom

Aier- Little one

Ion nin- My son

Tithen gwathel- Little sister

Iel nin- My daughter

Naneth- Mother

Peredhil- Half elf (Elrond's "second" name, if you want to call it that)

Tithen-el nin- My little star

Gwathel- Sister

Quel du- Good night

Amin mela lle- I love you

Gwador- Brother


	15. Choices and Confessions

Hey, um, I know I said that I was leaving, but I got over 70 reviews (Thanks to Tinker, whoever you are) and it's 1:10 in the morning and I can't sleep. So here's the next chapter. Only the epilogue is left after this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I only own Bridget, Keola, Aniond, Judy, Ryan, Steve, Derek, Paul, Bobby and Samuel. Please ask before taking.

"In here"= Normal talking

_In here_= Thoughts

Choices and Pain

The next week seemed to pass as slow as eternity for Bridget. Everyday she was required to be in the presence of either the Twins and Legolas or her mother; with whom she just sat and listened to her and her ladies talk while they embroidered. While she was with the Twins and Legolas, it was almost pure torture. Sure, they did archery and swordplay, Bridget doing only minimal of each, but what bothered her was just being near Legolas. Knowing that she was so close to him, made her feel sick all over again. The Twins kept their eyes on her as often as they could, especially Elladan, but even knowing that didn't comfort the young girl. Everyday was a challenge, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. Thankfully, she had been allowed to take dinner in her rooms instead of the main hall, so the entire day was not too horrible.

She continued to roam the halls at night, cautious to not go past Elladan's rooms. She had found out that he knew what she was doing, and she appreciated it, but she needed to be alone for at least some part of the day. It was the only way she was able to whisper her thoughts to the night sky and not have to worry about anyone else hearing her.

The night before her birthday, Bridget roamed the gardens in the front part of Imaldris. She trailed her hands along the moist petals of roses that bloomed quite well there. She smiled as she remembered the sight of the dozen red roses that Elladan and Elrohir had given her not long after she had come back. They were so sweet. But, deep in her heart, she whished it had been Legolas that had given her them. To just see him would be a miracle in itself. But she knew that they would never come to be and that she would never see him or her family again. That caused the tears to fall silently from her gray, sightless eyes.

Family. What a wonderful word. Yes, she loved her new family will all her heart, but her past one still occupied her mind. Bridget could just barely remember her younger brother's laughs and her mother's yells to try and overpower them. _Why do I have to go through all this pain? What did I do?_ With one more lap around the garden, with her velvet robe just barely trailing on the ground, she left the silent sanctuary to her own rooms, where she did not sleep for the remainder of the night.

"Bridget? Are you up?"

The girl turned from her vanity to her door. "Yeah, 'Dan. Come on in!"

Elladan entered his sister's room dressed in some of his older clothes. "Bridge?"

"What?"

"Do you suppose you could change into a skirt and tunic?"

Bridget turned around again and looked incredibly a lot like her father when she cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Why? Is this not good enough?" Motioning to her dress. "Besides, I'm going to be with Nana and her ladies today."

"Change of plans. You're going to be with me and 'Ro."

"No Legolas?"

"Nope, just the three of us. Now, go change!"

With a smile, Bridget planted a kiss on Elladan's cheek, grabbed a skirt and tunic from her wardrobe and hastened behind her screen. She flung off her dress, pulled up the skirt and buttoned up the tunic before coming out again.

"Sit down and I'll do your hair," Elladan instructed.

"You know how to do hair? Must've learned from Ada."

Elladan laughed as he detangled Bridget's long hair and started braiding it, finally twisting it around her head, out of the way. "Alright. Let's go!" He grabbed Bridget's hands and half dragged her out of the room.

"'Dan! Slow down! Where are we?"

Elladan pulled Bridget to a stop. "Outside."

"I think I knew that! Now, where are we?"

"Somewhere you're going to get your first birthday present!" came a new voice.

"How did you… Never mind. Well, what is it, 'Ro?"

"This!"

A neigh shrilled in the air and Bridget's jaw dropped to the ground. "Dae?"

The mare reassured her owner it was really her by tossing her head, her mane striking Bridget's cheek; a playful habit ever since she was a filly.

"Dae, it is you!!!" Bridget flung her arms about the horse's strong neck, welcoming the comfort and smell of a friend she had not been with for many years. "'Dan! 'Ro! How did you ever find her?!"

"We didn't," said Elladan, stroking Dae's muzzle. "Argulor brought her in last week. We've been keeping you away from her until now."

Bridget aimed a punch at her brother's arm. "Why you cheeky, conniving…"

"Handsome, loving brothers?"

"Yes. And thanks." Bridget moved away from Dae and embraced both her brothers at once. "Can I ride her?"

"Sure." Elrohir held Dae still while Elladan lifted Bridget up onto the mare's back.

"Do you need us to lead her?"

Bridget gathered Dae's mane in her hands and moved forward slightly. "No, that's okay. Dae and I will just have some bonding time and some fun!"

Dae started out in a walk before advancing up to a trot. Bridget felt like flying as she had the last time her rode her horse. She didn't need her eyes to see the sight before her or her horse. Her mind painted the picture and she was living her dream.

This went on for many hours; after lunch and closing in on dinner. Bridget and Dae had moved from the riding ring out into the nearby woods, the Twins going with them.

"Bridge?" called Elladan.

"What?"

"It's time to head back. Almost time for dinner."

Bridget stopped Dae, pouting slightly. "But 'Dan…"

"No buts young lady! You still have to get dressed! Let's go!"

"You sound like Ada," she grumbled, letting Dae lead the way home.

At the look on Elladan's face, Elrohir burst out laughing. "She's got a point, 'Dan!"

"Oh, shut up."

Bridget was surprised when Elladan handed her a gauzy piece of nothing after her bath and told her to change into it. "But, there's nothing here to wear!"

"Just go put it on, and I'll help with the back."

Bridget sighed and went around the screen to change. "Where's Elrohir?"

"Taking care of something. He told me while you were in the bath. We'll see him at dinner."

"Really? Hmm. Well, don't laugh, I'm coming out."

Elladan smiled knowingly as his little sister stepped out from behind the screen. He had had the dress made just for her, for this night. The bodice was wine red in color, made out of the softest velvet, set slightly off the shoulders. Along the chest of the bodice were a few stings of silver. They started in the center of the top of the bodice, went around back and came back around, crossing over each other in the back and ending up in the front around the waist, hanging a ways down. The sleeves were made out of sheer, gauzy material, reaching nearly down to Bridget's waist. The skirt was a white color, embroidered with leaf designs and small crystals sewn in as well.

"You look beautiful."

Bridget smiled and bowed her head. "I'll have to take your word on that. Could you do up the back?"

Elladan turned Bridget around and quickly buttoned her up. Then, he sat her down at her vanity to work on her slightly damp hair. After working through the tangles, he started curling pieces around his fingers, mostly around her face. Taking the rest of it, he curled most of it and pinned it to the back of Bridget's head, a few he left down to tickle Bridget's neck. He added some red ribbon to the up-do and pronounced her almost finished.

"Almost?" Bridget whined.

"Yep, just two more touches." Elladan produced a cape/train made out of the same material as the sleeves of the dress. It attached to Bridget's shoulders and flowed all the way down, creating a soft background for her.

"One last thing, Bridge." Elladan placed a small box in his sister's hands. "This is from me. Just me, no one else. Um, happy birthday, gwathel. "

Bridget opened the box and took out the item inside. With her sensitive fingers, a picture of the item soon formed in her mind. It was circlet, and judging by its weight, it was made out of gold. It would wrap around her head in sweeping patterns with gems set all along the sides. But the best part was the front. A drop in the front was made out of gem-studded strings of metal holding a huge gem in the middle that would hang right above Bridget's eyes, which soon filled with tears.

"Elladan, it's beautiful."

Elladan picked up the circlet and gently placed it on his sister's head. It fit perfectly. "I'm glad you like it. The gems along the sides are a mixture of diamonds and pearls. But the large on in the center is an aquamarine, just like on your pendant."

Bridget fully embraced her brother, tears falling shamelessly to the ground. "Thank you so much, gwador. I don't know what else to say."

"Nothing needs to be said. Just enjoy tonight. You are turning 18! Have fun!"

Elladan released his sister and looped her arm through his. "Shall I escort you to dinner, Lirimaer?"

"Yes, you may."

"Elladan, why is it all quiet in here?" asked Bridget as they entered the dining hall.

A sly grin appeared on Elladan' s face as he answered. "I don't really know, Bridge."

"Hmmm. But there is a bunch of people in here. I can tell."

"1…2…3…HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRIDGET!!!!!"

The girl jumped and screamed as many people shouted at the top of their lungs. Amid the clapping, she figured out that it was a surprise party. For her!!!

"Ada! Nana! You guys! What is all of this?"

"It's your 18th birthday, Aier. Your Ada and I wanted to make it memorable. It's also the first birthday you've had in Imaldris since you arrived," explained Celebrian, embracing her daughter.

"You look beautiful, Bridget."

Bridget smiled and embraced her father. "Thank you, Ada" And so the feast began on Bridget's 18th birthday. Little did she know that night would be one of the most important of her life.

A few minutes before midnight, the whole family was gathered at the head of the main table, waiting for when Bridget officially turned 18. Luckily, she had been able to avoid Legolas the entire night, who just happened to avoiding her as well. Everyone told Bridget that she looked beautiful and congratulations. She just nodded and said that she would have to believe them on the beautiful part. They just shook their heads and said that was just like Bridget.

Elrond stood at three minutes to midnight with his glass in hand. Everyone stopped their conversations to look to him, making sure that their glasses were within reach as well.

"My good friends, we gather tonight to celebrate my daughter Bridget's 18th birthday. She has been a blessing to this family and a glimmer of light in all of our lives. Celebrian and myself love Bridget as if she was one of our blood kin, even so, she is our daughter and we are proud of her! To Bridget!"

"To Bridget!" Everyone raised their glasses and drained half of it. Bridget herself just smiled and quietly sipped from her own glass.

"Of course, to Bridget." This was an entirely new voice. But somehow, it reminded Bridget of someone.

For those who could see, a blue light appeared in the center of the room, and when it disappeared, a ghostly elf maiden stood there! She was fair headed and dressed in a simple white gown.

Elrond stood to confront the being. "I am Elrond, Lord of Imaldris, where you now stand. Who are you and what is your business here?"

The lady gestured over to Bridget. "Why not ask Bridget?"

"Me?"

"Yes, dear. Do you not recognize my voice?"

Bridget walked up towards the lady until she was only a foot away. "Your voice seems really familiar. Wait, are you…."

The lady nodded and laughed softly. "Yes, little one. I am your birth mother, Keola."

Bridget's eyes grew huge and she placed both of her hands over her mouth. "Oh, holy shamoly. "

"But, before anything more happens, I do believe you are missing something, my dear." Keola pressed her hand over Bridget's eyes for a second before releasing her. When Bridget next opened her eyes, she nearly fell over in shock.

She could see!!

Glancing up, she stuttered for words at the sight of Keola. "How…But…"

"Hush, Tarwen."

"Tarwen?"

"That is your true name, my daughter. As to how you are now able to see, that is another story. One I have to tell quickly. When you were only a few months old, your father and I were killed by orcs. In my last breaths, I prayed that you would have a chance at a new life. And you were, as Bridget Marie Winters. But, for some reason, you were given 16 years in that world and 2 years in this one, only to choose between the two on your 18th birthday."

"Right now?"

Keola nodded sadly. "Before midnight. Tarwen, which will you choose? The world you grew up in? With the family you loved and that was taken away too soon?"

"You mean, that all of them would be there? Mom, Dad, Steve, Derek, Paul, Bobby, Samuel and Lily too?"

"Yes, they will all be there."

"But.." Bridget turned around to face her elven family. "What about here?"

"Ahh, Tarwen. I cannot answer that. This is your choice. No one can make it for you. You only have a minute, iel nin. Please, make your choice."

Bridget's mind was swarming. Did she go back to the life she knew and grew up with? Or did she stay with the new family she had with the broken heart inside of her?

"Legolas?"

The Mirkwood Prince stepped forward, his face emotionless. "Yes, Lady Bridget?"

"Do you love me?"

Legolas looked up and took in the sight of the girl that had caused him so much pain. But to admit his true feelings in front of everyone? Never.

"No."

Tears filled Bridget's newfound eyes. "Thank you. You've made my night so much easier." Turning back to face Keola, she extended her hand to her.

"Bridget! NO!!" screamed Celebrian, reaching out for her daughter while her husband held her back.

Keola smiled as she took Bridget's hand in hers. A light blue light surrounded them and Bridget could feel herself floating into nothing. She was leaving and never coming back.

Legolas noticed it as well, regretting what he had said. Running forward he shouted, "Bridget! Amin mela lle!"

Bridget turned her head back to the elf that stood behind her. "I know. Amin mela lle, Legolas."

"You have my heart," he whispered, tears falling from his face.

"And you will always be in mine."

And with that, Bridget, daughter of Keola and Aniond, of Judy and Ryan, and of Celebrian and Elrond, disappeared from Arda for all time.

And that's it folks! I'm gonna die, aren't I? **Runs down to Missouri and hides. ** Can it wait? I need to finish this first. Well, um, go ahead and review. Hope you all liked it! I abosolutely love writing it. Um, can't think of anything to say. Bye!

God bless!

Angelsmile****

Elvish Translations:

Ada= Dad/Daddy

Nana= Mom/Mommy

Gwathel= Sister

Lirimaer= Beautiful/Lovely one

Amin mela lle= I love you

Arda= Middle Earth


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I only own Bridget and Cocoa in this chapter. Please ask before taking.

"In here" normal talking

_In here _thoughts

The cliff jutted out across the ocean, connected only by a small bit of land. The wind had picked up over past hours; the grass on the cliff nearly bending down to the dirt in which it was rooted. Whit foam appeared on the turquoise waters whose waves crashed sharply against the jagged rocks far below. For many years the cliff had stood, silent and dangerous. It had been waiting for somebody to come and just let it take them away; even for all time.

A figure approached the cliff, its hand resting on a harness worn by a Siberian husky, about five years of age. It nudged the hand of its owner gently, whining every so lightly. The owner smiled and pushed back the dog's cocoa colored fur, hence her name, Cocoa. The figure had had many companions over the years; none matching Serge in compassion and loyalty.

Over many years though, the figure's body had matured from that of a young girl to that of a beautiful woman in her prime of life. Everything about her was changed except her hair and eyes; still wanting to cling to the memories their owner held. Both sad and wonderful at the same time.

Her hair was now the length of her calves, billowing straight back in the wind. Still the golden light on the dismal lady. She gently pushed back a stand as it whipped her sharply on the cheek. Her hand moved back the offending hair; tears as well that fell from her already stinging eyes.

Her eyes. Truly the only thing she had kept all throughout the yeas. Grey and sightless; never to see the light of day again. Never the less, tears fell from them, soaking the dress she was wearing. It was the one she had worn on her last day in the place she longed for. It had been altered to fit the new figure of the woman, but nonetheless, it was the same in design. The circlet given to her all those years ago rested on her head, a perfect fit still. The aquamarine in the middle had not lost its shine over the years, just like its twin imbedded in the pendant.

A hand reached up around her neck to rest upon that pendant she wore everyday. Oh how she regretted the choice she had made! For days she had cried, sinking deep into despair. But, that was her choice; and more, now than ever, did she wish she had taken the other choice! She had gotten all she had been promised with this choice. Her family and old life back. But knowing that someone far away still loved her with all his heart tore away at hers.

_What have I done? I have sent him to an eternal life of suffering, perhaps even killed him. Legolas, I will be with you soon. Amin mela lle._

Slowly, she moved closer to the edge of the cliff, the grass tickling her bare feet delightfully. Ignoring her dog's whimpers and nudges to her knees; she closed her eyes and spread her arms wide.

"Blind faith...Blind love," she softly said before breathing in deeply. Then, she jumped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God Bless!

Angelsmile

Translations:

Melanin- My love.

Amin mela lle- I love you.


End file.
